


Three Months in Lawrence

by Dizzybunny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BAMF Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bullying, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Porn, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Good Parent John Winchester, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Porn Studio Owner Gabriel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 71,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzybunny/pseuds/Dizzybunny
Summary: Dean meets Castiel, a boy bullied and ostracized at school.   Can Dean break through the protective wall that Castiel's been forced to create?  When things go bad for Castiel, can Dean save him?Friends to Lovers.
Relationships: Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 99
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1 - Yet another new school

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the wonderful inlovewithsaturn on Discord who proofread this for me. All spelling and grammar errors are mine alone. (Yes I write in British English)
> 
> This is probably the longest story I have ever attempted. It is 95% complete, and I plan to post every couple of days - maybe quicker if I think people are enjoying it.

As Dean Winchester pulled his father’s ’67 Impala into the local school car park, he risked a glance at his younger brother, sitting to his right in the front passenger seat. Sam was fiddling with a slightly longer than normal piece of hair by his ear. Dean knew what that meant – he only ever did the hair twisting when he was nervous. 

“You’ll be OK Sammy. Remember what Dad said,” Dean reassured.

“I remember.”

“Yeah?”

“Keep my head down. Don’t start a fight, but if it happens be sure to finish it,” recited the boy wearily.

Dean reached out to smooth down the slightly rumpled jacket Sammy wore. He was growing again, he’d would need a new jacket soon. Along with blue jeans, a Star Wars T-shirt and white sneakers, he looked older than his actual age of 14 years. “You got your lunch?”

“Yes, Dean,” Sam sighed.

“I’ll pick you up here at 4. Text me if you’ll be late.”

Sam nodded.

“OK then.” 

In tandem the boys exited the car and shut the doors. Almost like a well-rehearsed routine, they both reached the trunk of the car at the same time, and punched each other in the shoulder. This was their first day of yet another school ritual; their way of saying I love you; I’ll protect you; I’ll be here for you.

“Bitch,” said Dean fondly.

“Jerk,” replied Sam automatically. He paused for one second, nodded to Dean, then hoisted his bag up, squared his shoulders, and walked towards the main entrance of the Junior High School. 

Dean watched for a moment, just to make sure Sammy reached the doors. Dean knew that Sam needed this. Sam was wicked smart, bordering on genius level, and this was Dean’s big chance to have Sam demonstrate that to his father and school system. This year more than any other would make a difference. If Sam did well in the end of year exams he could take those results, and it would boost him through High School. 

Dean knew that Sam really should have skipped a grade already, but with their itinerant lifestyle, schools were usually unwilling to take a chance and push a student that might not be around for long. Dean might not be at genius level, but an eight year old teaching a four year how to read and write, and grade three maths, meant that Sam was already well prepared when he did reach elementary school, and that continued throughout their spotty education. Dean never babied Sam when it came to learning, pushing him to understand the stuff Dean was learning, and now Sam was outstripping Dean’s knowledge. 

Fortunately, their Father agreed that both boys should spend the last three months of this academic year staying in one place. Dean in the last year of High School, and Sam in the last year of Junior High, it was a good time for them both to have a small amount of stability. John Winchester would never win any father of the year awards, but he loved his boys, even if sometimes he had a hard time showing it. The death of their mother when Sam was only six months old, in a house fire, had hit the whole family hard. After the initial shock wore off, John had spent a few months with his friend Bobby, before taking up random jobs that took them all over the country. Dean had first learned to read from the road signs, then from maps, and learned his maths skills from calculating map distances, times of journeys, gas consumption and budgeting their limited cash. 

Thanks to numerous hunting buddies of their Dad, and the eclectic library of books that their Uncle Bobby let Sam read whenever they visited, Sam already knew large swathes of Latin, French, German and some Greek. Sam also had an almost photographic memory, and Dean had made sure that Sam had already read every book that the mainstreams schools used for English Literature and language, learning with Sam along the way. It was amazing what classics could be picked up for 25 cents at most thrift stores. Where something very unusual or specific was required, well, the old five finger discount at the library took care of any problems. Dean knew that Sam had a thirst for knowledge, and like a good older brother, did everything he could to feed it. Although he was willing to concede that enhancing the Chemistry set, purchased for three dollars, with additional chemicals like phosphorous and sulphuric acid may not have been the smartest thing that Dean had done. The toxic smells, smoke, and fire damage to the motel room they had been staying in was the stuff of legends in their family. John had also promptly banned Dean from trying to teach Sam anything chemical related again. 

The only downside to insisting Sam went to school, was that Dean himself was expected to attend. At 18 he was in his final year of High School. He wasn’t hoping for much more than completing his GED and had no expectations of going on to college himself. He had thought about a career in the Marines, to take after his Dad. But wasn’t ready to commit to something quite so big at this point. Sighing, Dean looked over at the Senior High School building across the road – he couldn’t put it off any longer. 

Dean glanced at his reflection in the windows of the Impala, tugged his leather jacket up at the collar, and painted on his patented “I’m good looking and I know it” sexy smirk, and sauntered over to the main entrance. Three months. He could do this – for Sammy’s sake he would do this.

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 

Dean had lost count of the number of schools that he had attended over the years. Sometimes it was only a for a few weeks, sometimes, a month or more. The rigmarole of registering at the front desk, being assigned to a Tutor Group, being given a timetable often meant that the first class he attended was always underway, and he became a “show and tell” as soon as he was introduced to the teacher. The usual, “why don’t you tell the group about yourself,” soon became stale. 

Dean was therefore surprised, and secretly thrilled, when after he entered his first class, English Literature, the teacher, an African American man named Mr Henriksen just pointed to a seat in the second row.

Determined not to let his mind wander, he focused on the notes on the board in front, trying to make sense of what he read. He listened to Henriksen talking and realised that he knew the book that was being discussed. It was a classic, Rebecca. A little chick flicky for his tastes, but he was happy it was something he knew. He cast a quick glance over the students. 

He spotted the “clone girls” as he called them immediately. In every class there was a clique of girls that all dressed the same, wore the same make up, had the same ‘I’m easy, but will pretend I am not,” look. Dean also spotted the jocks, again easy to recognise by their football shirts and macho stares. There were also the nerds; alert, attentive and scribbling notes like they were scared to miss a word. Dean’s musings were disturbed by the one student he hadn’t looked at, the student in the seat behind him, tapping him on the upper arm and handing him a copy of the book being discussed. 

Dean turned to say thank you but was struck dumb by the intensity of the guy’s blue eyes. He had never seen a shade of blue like that before. The guy blushed slightly and quickly ducked his head, breaking the eye contact. Dean’s brain stuttered. The guy was good looking, in a geeky kind of way. His hair was very dark, nearly black, it was short and neatly combed – although it did look like it might take a lot of effort to keep it like that. He wore what looked like a school uniform combo of purple sweatpants and hoodie. Swallowing to try to return some moisture to his dry mouth, Dean turned back to face forward. He saw Henriksen pause and look up at him. 

Henriksen gave him a genuine smile and indicated the book. “Winchester?” he asked, just for clarification. 

“Yes, Sir,” replied Dean. 

Henriksen nodded. “Are you familiar with the book? Or perhaps one of the many films.”

“It was a while ago, but I’ve read the book.”

Looking surprised, but pleased, Henriksen smiled. “The class started it just last week.” He cast a glance over the class. “For the benefit of those who didn’t complete the homework to read the first two chapters, perhaps you could enlighten us on who Rebecca of the title actually is?”

Dean glanced down at the book still in his hands. He thumbed through the pages with a sense of ease, quickly spotting the name he was looking for. Feeling his face flush, Dean stood up and turned to the class. “Rebecca was the first wife of Maximillian De Winter. She’s dead, but the hold she has over her husband, and the whole household is powerful. She’s not a ghost in the story, but it’s like her influence over everyone continues regardless, to threaten them all.”

Dean could see Henriksen’s eyebrows raise impressed. “Well done. That was very insightful, considering you haven’t read it recently.” 

Dean sat down, relieved.

Henriksen looked to the rest of the class. “But the story is told from the viewpoint of the second Mrs De Winter. Can anyone here tell me the name of the new wife in the story?”

There was silence for a long moment, before Henriksen nodded towards the boy behind Dean. “Novak?”

“She’s never named,” said the boy, quietly remaining seated. 

Dean turned at the sound of the voice. Despite the incredible low volume, Novak’s voice sounded remarkably deep for such a young man. Dean couldn’t decide if it sounded more like he’d gargled with gravel or had spent several hours yelling himself hoarse. 

There were several gasps from the rest of the class, and the sound of desperately flicked pages. Someone towards the back coughed loudly unsuccessfully covering the utterance of the word “nerd.”

“Correct,” said Hendriksen. He glanced at his watch, “OK. Homework, please read the next three chapters _before_ next week’s lesson.” He glanced at Dean. “Winchester. I think it might be useful for you to borrow some notes of the previous topics. As there will be a test at the end of next week. Novak? Your notes are probably the most extensive and most legible. Would you please arrange a copy with the office, and give them to him?” 

There was a larger louder group of people this time coughing the word “nerd”. 

The bell signalling the end of the class rang. Over the noise of 25 teenagers scraping chairs and gathering their bags, Dean stood up and turned to look at Novak. “Er, hey. Thanks for the loan of the book.” Suddenly realising that Novak probably wasn’t this boy’s first name, and he probably was being a little rude, Dean quickly stuck out his hand in an offer of a handshake. “I’m Dean.”

Dean was completely unprepared for the boy to physically flinch and step back, almost falling over his chair. He heard several of the other students laughing as the room emptied.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Dean withdrew his hand and took a half step back as well. Maybe he just needed a bit of space?

Steadying himself against the desk and using his satchel like a shield across his body, the boy finally looked up at Dean. “Castiel.” Taking in Dean’s puzzled expression, “My name is Castiel,” said the boy more clearly.

Dean tried to smile reassuringly. “I’ve never met a Castiel before,” he said enunciating the name carefully. “Do people shorten it to Cas?”

Tilting his head on one side confused and clearly unsure, he replied “No one’s called me that before.” Castiel signalled to the door. “I have to get to my next class.”

“Shit. So do I.” Dean dug through his pockets and pulled out his timetable. “Any idea where Physics III is?”

Castiel nodded. “I have the same subject, follow me.”

As they headed out of the room, Dean offered Castiel his copy of Rebecca back. “Keep it,” said Castiel quietly. “I have another.”

“You sure, man?” said Dean trying to match pace as Castiel hurried down the corridor. “I don’t mind getting my own, or buying it from you.”

“Look, I’ll get you a copy of the notes for tomorrow. But when I said follow, I really meant follow.” He quickly scanned the halls, before moving down a side corridor. “You don’t want to associate or be associated with me.” He sighed. “It’s for your own benefit.” Castiel moved on.

Dean was confused, Castiel seemed smart and helpful. He couldn’t understand Castiel’s reluctance to engage with him. But as Castiel seemed to be intent on pushing him away, Dean respected his wishes and dropped back to bit, staying about four steps behind him, as Castiel headed up a flight of stairs. 

As they got to the next floor, a gaggle of five boys ‘accidentally’ bumped into Castiel, shoving him hard with their shoulders and elbows. “Watch out fag,” one sneered as Castiel pinwheeled his arms trying to prevent himself from falling backwards. With surprising speed, Dean caught and pushed Castiel back up to the safety of the hallway. If Dean hadn’t been as quick, Castiel would have taken a serious tumble down the stairs. Looking around, the boys had already disappeared into the throng of other students. 

Castiel was leaning weakly against the wall, the shock of the event causing him to breath heavily. Dean gripped his arm reassuringly, practically keeping him upright. In his shocked state, Castiel didn’t even try to pull away.

“Fuckers,” cursed Dean under his breath. Suddenly the name calling, the slur, and Castiel’s reserved behaviour made sense. “Are you out?” he asked quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear.

Castiel straighten up slightly, and glanced at Dean, holding himself warily, worried that Dean might react badly. “Yes,” he muttered, looking down at the floor.

“And let me guess, those meat heads bully you for it?”

Nodding, Castiel pulled himself together and started to walk North towards a set of classrooms. “Them and about 95% of the school. I said you wouldn’t want to associate with me.” He indicated the room in front of them, “This is the physics lab.” He strode inside, effectively ending any further conversation, not giving Dean a chance to respond. 

Castiel made his way to a seat at the back of the room. Glancing around Dean deliberately walked over to him, and gestured to seat next to him, asking in a voice slightly louder than normal. “Hey Cas, is this seat taken?”

Mouth dropping open in amazement, Castiel shook his head mutely, and Dean scraped the chair back intentionally making several people look round as he sat down. 

There was a moment of whispering between several students before a dark-haired girl wandered over to Dean and leant provocatively over the desk in front of him. “You’re new here, aren’t you,” she asked coyly. 

Dean smiled at her confidently, “Sure am darlin’. First day. I’m Dean.”

“I’m Lisa.” Lisa indicated to a group of girls sitting on the other side of the classroom. “My friends and I would love to invite you to join us. I mean, being new and all that,” she glanced disapprovingly at Castiel, “you wouldn’t know the right people to know.”

Dean glanced over at the group of girls that were all giggling and throwing simpering glances at him. He smiled and waved at them, watching them blush. “Well, that is mighty nice of you all.” He stood up and turned to Castiel, winked at him, and went over to join Lisa’s group.

Castiel wasn’t surprised when Dean left his seat to the join the girls. He was both disappointed, because for a moment he imagined having Dean as a friend, but also relieved, because he wouldn’t want to make Dean’s life difficult, and being friends with Castiel would certainly be difficult. The conflicting thoughts in his head were too confusing, and he couldn’t help but watch as Dean chatted amicably with the group before he turned and made his way back to the seat next to Castiel as the teacher entered the room.

“What are doing?” muttered Castiel under his breath, confused.

“I’m sitting with you.”

“But why aren’t you sitting with them?”

“Because I know their type,” Dean said. “And as much as I like to flirt and play the game with them, right now I wanna sit with you.”

“Why?”

Dean chuckled slightly as he turned to look at Castiel. “Because I can tell you’re the brainy one, and I need to copy your notes.”

The expression on Castiel’s face was completely unreadable. It seemed angry, hurt, and confused but also slightly awestruck. Dean couldn’t work out if he was angry, and about to punch him, or hug him. “Not for nothing Cas, but the last person who looked at me like, I got laid,” he said with another wink.

Castiel blushed furiously and turned away to get his books from his bag, refusing to say another word.

About five minutes into the lecture from the teacher, Castiel realised Dean didn’t have any notebooks, or ruled paper. Somewhat hesitantly he tore off a few sheets from his own pad and slid them over. In all good conscience he couldn’t let Dean struggle. 

Taking a pen from his jacket pocket, Dean nodded in thanks, and settled down to take notes. 

Grinding his teeth together, Castiel refused to speak during the entire class, and dashed out the door as soon as the bell rang, so Dean didn’t even get the opportunity to speak to him again. 

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 

The rest of the afternoon passed quietly, and Dean was pleased to see Sammy walking towards the Impala at four, like they had agreed. 

Sam was very chatty as he told Dean about every class, and all the teachers he had met. Dean nodded and “ah hah”-ed, at all the appropriate places, as he drove them back to the holiday park at the edge of town. 

As they were planning on staying in the area, their Dad had rented a halfway decent trailer home. It had only 2 bedrooms, with the second bedroom containing bunk beds, but it was cleaner than a lot of places the boys had stayed in. The lounge area had the usual built-in seats, but there was a fairly decent amount of space, the kitchen had an actual table with seating area, which at least meant they wouldn’t be eating from plates resting on their laps.

John was waiting for them eagerly, and happily ruffled Sam’s hair as he emptied his school backpack over the kitchen table and started his homework. 

“So boys, how was your first day?” John asked, giving them his undivided attention.

Sam quickly gave a repeat performance of the story from the car journey home, along with several additional details of his classmates. Apparently, Sam’s maths teacher had already spotted his potential and was already setting him up with extra work. His year tutor had discovered his interest and knowledge of Latin and had agreed to introduce him to a teacher at the high school to see if there was the possibility of him joining their afterschool Latin club. 

“What about you Dean?” John asked, when Sam had run out of steam.

Dean had been wondering about how much to share with his Dad. A lot of what he’d learnt today was more about Castiel’s life and the shitty situation he was in. “It was fine. Usual stuff. Girls, jocks, nerds, bullies.”

It was obvious to John that there was a lot more to Dean’s story than he’d told. “Anything worrying you specifically, I need to know about?”

Shaking his head as an answer Dean flashed a glance at Sam. His Dad picked up on it immediately. “Well I think you boys deserve a treat tonight. How about pizza?”

Sam nodded enthusiastically and returned to his homework. 

“Well I think I saw a pizza place over at the main offices. How about you and I wander over that way, Dean, and grab us a couple of extra spicy’s”

John grabbed his jacket from the back of a chair, and after making sure Sam was OK for the next 15 mins, opened the door to their trailer home and indicated for Dean to follow him.

They walked slowly towards the group of brightly lit buildings that made up the main entrance to the holiday park, about 500 yards away. 

“So buddy, gonna tell me what’s going on in that brain of yours?” John finally asked.

Lowering his gaze, Dean rubbed at his neck as he walked. “I met someone at school today.”

“A girl someone or a guy someone?”

“It’s not like that,” protested Dean. “But it is a guy. He’s being bullied.”

John grunted. “Usual school stuff, or worse.”

“Way worse,” said Dean angrily. “The - he could have broken his neck being shoved down the stairs - type stuff.” Dean stopped walking. 

“Does he fight back?”

“I don’t think so. Not physically,” said Dean thinking back to how Castiel had behaved at school. “I think he could, he’s not small or weedy. From what I saw, he’s just kinda trying to hide.”

They recommenced their walk. “Does he want help?” asked John. “There’s only so much you can do if he won’t accept it.”

“I know. But at the moment he won’t even speak to me,” said Dean. “I think he avoids talking to anyone.”

“So what do you want to do about this boy then?”

“I was thinking of coming out here. Just so he’s not on his own. Apparently, no one else is out at the school.”

“That’s a big step Dean,” said John, concerned. “Are you ready for that?”

“I can deal with bullies Dad,” protested Dean.

“I know you can, son,” said John calmly. “But there are more ways to hurt someone that just physically. What if someone decided to start on Sam because of you.”

Dean’s hackles rose automatically, and John gently placed a hand on Dean’s arm. “See, just the thought of that makes you angry. I am not saying no, but you should maybe think about it a little bit more. OK?”

Dean gulped. His father was right. Maybe it did need a little more consideration. He didn’t want to make Sam’s life difficult either. “Yes, Sir. I’ll think on it.”

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 

The following day, Dean found several pages of English notes slipped into his locker from Castiel. Dean tried to find Castiel to say thanks, but apart from spotting him in class a few times over the rest of the week, Dean could never quite manage to get to speak to him. It was like Castiel was a ghost, disappearing quietly before Dean could approach.

Lisa commandeered Dean to join her and her friends a few times at lunch in the cafeteria. Dean didn’t mind spending time with her, but he found he spent a lot of time watching out for the blue eyes and dark hair of Castiel. 

It was at their next Physics class on Friday that Dean finally managed to speak to Castiel. Dean snagged the seat next to Castiel despite the look of apprehension on his face. 

“I don’t bite,” said Dean trying to be friendly. “Well not unless you ask me to.”

Castiel blushed and ignored him. 

“I wanted to say thank you for the English notes you left,” said Dean. “They were very comprehensive, and very useful.” Dean nudged him with his elbow. “Are you seriously going to cold shoulder me the whole time.”

Finally Castiel turned and looked at Dean. The wariness in his blue eyes made Dean uncomfortable. “Look, I don’t know if you are messing me with, or not. But either way, I’d prefer it if you left me alone.”

Dean sighed. “Cas, I’m not messing with you. I appreciated your help with the notes, and I thought we might talk a little. That’s all.”

“Hey Dean, do you want come and sit with us today,” called Lisa from the far side of the classroom. 

“Thanks Leese, but I need to catch up with Cas,” said Dean. Dean could see the look of disapproval on her face but gave her a flirty smile and winked in her direction.

Dean made several attempts to engage Castiel in conversation during the lesson, but Castiel provided only single word answers. 

Knowing that Castiel would do his usual vanishing trick at the end of the lesson, Dean deliberately picked up Castiel’s physics book, so he couldn’t leave without it. 

“Are you joining us for lunch Dean?” asked Lisa as the rest of the class left the room.

“Sorry Lisa. I didn’t understand that bit about Entropy and Equilibrium, and I hoped Cas would explain it,” said Dean waving Castiel’s book. “I’ll catch you later.” 

Castiel stood fuming, as the class emptied, until finally they were the last two in the room. 

“What the hell were you doing?” Castiel hissed angrily. “Are you trying to get yourself killed? They won’t treat you kindly if you spend time with me.”

“Don’t sweat it,” said Dean firmly. “I can take care of myself.”

“Oh, goody for you,” said Castiel sarcastically. “Now not only will I have the Jocks after my hide for being gay, but the girls are going to hate me for …” he paused.

“Snatching me up?” suggested Dean with a grin.

Choking and spluttering, Castiel tried to construct a sentence. “I am not… I didn’t.” He swallowed. “Just don’t talk to me anymore and they’ll accept you.”

“I’m not going to ignore you Cas.”

Castiel stared at him, “Everyone, and I mean everyone is going to assume you’re gay. You have no idea of the level of hell that entails in this school, or in this town.” A sudden thought struck him. “You’re not gay though, are you?”

Dean hoisted himself up on a desk and looked at Castiel, shrugging. “Does it matter?”

“Does it matter?” echoed Castiel. “For crying out loud, you just painted a sign on your back, for no reason.”

“Cas, I’m bisexual,” said Dean quietly. 

Castiel’s jaw dropped. He threw his bag down on the desk and stared at Dean. “Seriously?”

Dean nodded and rubbed his neck, “Yes, seriously. My brother and father know, I’ve just never been open about it at school before. Not sure I really want to be out here. But I’m only going to be here for three months, ‘til the term ends, then we’re moving on. Given how much shit you’ve been getting, I thought … well I thought you might like a friend for as long as I am around.”

“A friend friend?” said Castiel suspiciously.

“Yes Cas, a friend. Not a boyfriend. Not a with benefits friend. A ‘please help me with my homework and let’s watch a movie together’ friend.” Dean laughed. “Please tell me you have at least one platonic friend at this school.”

Castiel shrugged. “Not really.”

“No kidding?” said Dean. “You can’t possibly be the only gay person at this school?”

“Let’s put it this way, no one else is dumb enough to publicise it, and no one else has been outed.”

“Why do they bully you so much over it?” said Dean confused. “It’s not illegal anymore. Or is it just you?”

Looking at his watch, Castiel grabbed his bag. “Let’s get some lunch, and if you’re really interested in the shitty details of my life, I’ll fill you in. Then you can leave me alone.”

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 

A short five-minute walk from the campus was a small coffee shop. Castiel had made Dean walk behind him the whole way there. Relaxing only when they were inside the shop. It was obviously a favourite haunt of Castiel’s as he was greeted by name as soon as he walked in. 

“Do you want the usual, Castiel?” said the friendly barista behind the counter.

“Please Hannah.” Castiel turned to Dean. “Dean, what would you like? My treat.”

“A black coffee, please.”

“Anything to eat with that?” asked Castiel.

“Nah, I’m good.”

Eyeing him suspiciously, Castiel indicated the vast array of cookies, cakes and pies in the display case. “Are you sure, because the apple pie here is to die for.”

The desserts did look good, and Dean had only hesitated because he knew he couldn’t afford to reciprocate buying lunch for Castiel in return. Castiel sensed Dean’s hesitation and before Dean could object called out, “And a couple of slices of your apple pie please.” 

“Cream or ice cream?” asked Hannah, grabbing two plates.

“One of each.”

“I’ll bring it over,” she trilled. 

After paying, by contactless card, Castiel led Dean to a small booth at the back of the shop. Dean noted that Castiel automatically took the side next to the wall, so he could view the doorway. Dean had already clocked the large mirror behind, so didn’t mind sitting with his back to the door, he could still see everyone coming in or leaving the shop.

Castiel waited until Hannah had served their drinks and pie and allowed Dean to take his pick of the two. When Dean take a large mouthful of the warm apple pie the moan Dean allowed to escape as the taste exploded on his tongue was practically pornographic. 

“Wow Cas. You weren’t kidding. This is really good pie.”

For what felt like the first time in a long while, Castiel smiled. “I’m glad you like it.” 

They continued to eat in silence for a minute longer, before Castiel finally said, “You said you were out to your family. How did they take it?” 

Huffing, Dean took a large mouthful of coffee. “It’s just me, my brother Sammy, and Dad. Mum died when I was four. Sammy’s four years younger than me, and says he doesn’t care who I like, as long as they aren’t a douchebag. My Dad – well I gotta say he took it better than I expected.” Cradling the mug in his hands, he stared up at the mirror, checking who was within earshot. “He’s an ex-Marine, so I expected a whole heap of shit about it. Especially after he walked into my bedroom and found me with a guy giving me a blowjob.”

Castiel covered his mouth in horror and surprise. “No way.”

“Yeah, not a great Hallmark moment,” said Dean wryly. “But after my friend left, he sat me down and told me story about an army buddy he served with, Scott. Told me how Scott had been through training with him, had saved an entire team of guys by spotting an insurgent breaking into the camp, had actually saved my Dad’s life by pulling him back from an IED, and a thousand other things that Scott had done that didn’t just make him a great Marine, and a good man. Then one day Scott confessed to my Dad that he was gay. Now this was huge back then, the whole don’t ask don’t tell policy. Well after everything Scott had done for the team, Dad decided he didn’t give a crap about Scott’s sexuality. It made no difference to what Scott had done as person, as a comrade, as a human being, and it didn’t make him any less of a soldier or man. My Dad said, ‘so what’, and squad carried on. Scott was killed on their next mission, and my Dad, when he returned to the US went to visit Scott’s family, and met Scott’s partner, Cal. Dad said life was too short to worry about whether love was right or wrong, but was important _to_ love.” 

“Wow. That’s both really sad and really supporting too,” said Castiel. 

“He then gave me a very embarrassing lecture on safe sex, explained about putting a sock on the bedroom door handle, told me not to traumatise my brother, and brought me a large box of condoms.” Dean blushed. “I appreciated the thought.” He saw Castiel trying not to laugh. “Given the shit you’re going through at school, I guess things were not quite so easy for you.”

“That is an understatement.” said Castiel. He took a deep breath. “My parents are, at best, religious fanatics. They did not take having a gay son well. I have four older brothers, Michael, Luc, Uriel and Gabriel, and a younger sister, Anna. One day, I was at some Church Festival and I met a boy from a visiting church. Luc saw me kissing him, it was the first time I had ever kissed anyone, and he outed me to our parents and the whole congregation. They all demanded answers, and having been brought up not to lie, I admitted to it. The church elders decided to perform an exorcism,” he noticed Dean’s shocked reaction. “Yeah, like that works. Then they started talking about conversion therapy and sending me away to some commune somewhere remote.”

“Shit,” said Dean clearly shocked.

“So, I went to Gabriel. He’d already left home at the earliest opportunity and they had disowned him. He took me in, but for a variety of reasons, he couldn’t become my legal guardian.” Castiel paused and took another sip of his drink. “Do you know what an emancipated minor is?” At the shaking of Dean’s head, he continued, “I had to take my parents to court to prove they were unfit to be my parents, and to be freed from their control and from them having any and all responsibility towards me as their child. I am responsible for being self-sustaining. I have to control my own money, housing, medical, and education. Gabe helps me, but legally I’m on my own.”

“That stinks,” said Dean honestly. “But surely that would make the school more likely to help you.”

“One or two teachers try. But my parents are big contributors to almost every politician in the area. My great great grandparents pretty much founded this town, and the family still owns a lot of it. They fund large bursaries at the school, and fund lots of events. Almost every business in this town is either sponsored, funded or supported by my parents. I’m pretty much the town pariah for taking them to court and winning. I am fairly sure the only reason I managed that was because they had to get an out of state judge in for the case, because the local one had a heart attack.” Castiel gave a small depreciating smile. “I’m considered unnatural and unstable. At one point they tried to have me committed. My family spread enough wild rumours about me around the town, that no one is sure what is true and what isn’t. Some people don’t believe them, but enough people do.” Castiel sighed, “I am also going to tell you this now, so it won’t be a surprise when hear it from someone else. Someone lied and told the school receptionist I am HIV+ and it quickly became common knowledge around the school, which means no one at school wants anything to do with me. I swear I’m clean. Even though I am not sleeping with anyone, my lawyer insists I get tested every three months, just to have a recent document to prove it if I get challenged on it.”

Dean leant back in his seat and stared at him with a shocked expression. “That’s so fucked up man.” Suddenly he felt guilty about allow Castiel to buy his lunch. “Where do you live? How do you cope?”

“Gabe lets me rent a room at his place. He travels for work occasionally. I water his plants, and generally make myself useful.” Castiel paused, “Gabe helps me out when he’s around and I also get some money from the government.” Castiel fiddled with his napkin. “I’ve been accepted to study in College in California, a full ride. I just need to make my grades. So, the bullying, the name calling, everything, I just need to put up with it for three more months. Keep my head down for three months, then I will be able to go to College away from this place and the poison that is my parents.” Castiel looked at Dean. “Do you see now why you shouldn’t associate with me?”

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 

They made their way back to school independently, at Castiel’s insistence. Dean was trying to absorb the situation that Castiel faced every day. He couldn’t imagine how someone’s parents, people that were supposed to love and support you, could be so hostile to their own child. More than ever he wanted to show his support for Castiel, as a friend should. It wasn’t Castiel’s fault that his family members were assholes. 

Suddenly realising that he’d actually been incredibly fortunate that his Dad wasn’t a homophobic bastard, and had been nothing but supportive of Dean’s choices, made Dean squirm slightly. Dean never liked that his Dad had spent so much time away from them. John Winchester made a (almost) living by teaching hunters how to track and kill wild animals, he also trained various survivalist groups, and apocalypse believers, how to live off the land. Often those types were nut jobs, and John, where possible, tried to keep the boys away from them, but it meant that John spent lots of time travelling and staying away. Dean was fairly sure his Dad had helped a couple of old comrades with a few kidnap and rescue situations, that were perhaps questionable, but hadn’t taken any illegal jobs. Dean didn’t actually want to ask. John had trained the boys well, both knowing how to fight and shoot, but the sporadic and bizarre nature of the work also meant that John often left the boys to their own devices, paying for cheap motels or a longer stay in a trailer park for weeks at a time. John didn’t want them roughing it in tents, or makeshift bivouacs, in a forest in the middle of nowhere. At least the motels had running water, electricity and occasionally the internet for Sammy’s studies. 

When Dean arrived home that evening and Sammy was in the bathroom, he gave his Dad a quick hug. They weren’t big physical contact in their family, and it surprised John.

“You OK kiddo?” said John with concern. 

“Yeah. I finally caught up with that guy at school I was telling you about. He’s had it tough. He was outed, and his parents didn’t take it well, and he had to leave. Well, it made me realise how great you were with everything. I just wanted to say thanks.”

John patted Dean on the back, and they broke apart. “Maybe all he needs is a friend. Someone in his corner,” said John.

“I don’t know,” said Dean softly. “I think he does. But he was more concerned for my welfare, if anyone saw us talking, rather than his. He seemed to think that his parents would make life difficult for me.”

“I thought you said, he didn’t have parents,” said John confused.

“It’s complicated,” said Dean. “Something about him being an emancipated minor. They are around, but own like half the town, and make his life miserable.”

“Let me guess, is his name Novak by any chance?”

Surprised, Dean nodded. “How’d you know?”

John grimaced. “We’ve only been in town a week, but I’ve already heard stories from people. Richer than Croesus, and more powerful than the Corleone’s.”

“Shit,” said Dean. “He mentioned something about that. I thought he was joking.”

“Not a joke around here,” said John unhappily. “The name came up when I speaking to Matty about a job down in Texas. I mentioned we were staying in Lawrence and happened to mention the name. Saying they made it tough for outsiders to get jobs. I wasn’t too worried given we aren’t staying here long, but if he’s heard of them way down there, they gotta have some clout.”

“Are you going down to Matty’s then,” said Dean changing the subject.

“Yeah,” John said. “He’s running a team building and survival training camp for rich city types. He asked if I would come down and help out. He says they tip well.”

“Will you need the car?” said Dean anxiously. He really didn’t want to be without transport in town. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll leave her here for you while I’m gone,” John reassured. “Matty’s sending a guy up to get me and pick up our gear. He’s loaning me a jeep for the summer, he wants me there every other week for the duration. I’ll be leaving Sunday morning, be away for a week, then back again.”

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 

The next few days at school passed in a blur for Dean. He had repeatedly tried to speak to Castiel, but the boy was fast, and often was out of the classroom before Dean had a chance to see him. Castiel was definitely avoiding him. Dean thought that perhaps he felt bad for oversharing at the coffee shop. 

Fortunately, Dean had met several other people in addition to Lisa and her group of clones. Benny Lafitte was a tall broad teen with a charming smile and a Louisiana drawl. Benny had apparently moved to the area with his parents about five years ago, but refused to let the accent drop. “Girl’s dig it,” Benny had confided to Dean. He frequently made Dean laugh out loud at inappropriate times. They shared few lessons but would find each other in the cafeteria during lunch for company.

Lee Webb was also friends with Benny and was happy to include Dean in their friendship circle. Lee was slightly shorter than Dean, had longer hair that he would flip back constantly and was seriously into music. Lee was more outgoing than Benny, but the three of them made a good group. 

Both boys were willing to share their schoolwork with Dean, which helped him quickly catch up on the syllabus. Every school was different, and Dean had been frustrated that they were covering work that he had already done elsewhere, but he also found that he was missing huge chunks of other things. Between them they managed to fill in a few gaps, and quickly became friends.

Lee and Benny invited Dean several times during the first week to join them for beers and TV nights but Dean gently declined, citing the need to drive Sam home, and then watch him whilst John was out. 

Dean wasn’t actually that worried about leaving Sam alone. Both boys had been raised to be pretty independent. But, unwilling to be completely open with his friends about his Dad and his home life, Dean found it easier to keep them slightly at arm’s length. Sam was a good excuse, and Dean knew it.

It was Friday lunchtime when Dean finally spotted Castiel sitting alone at one of the outdoor tables, at the far end of the quad outside the dining hall, quietly reading a book. Before Dean could rationalise the thought, he found himself sliding in the seat opposite Castiel with a huge smile. “Hiya Cas,” he said smoothly. “Watcha reading?”

Castiel looked up, eyes wide in shock. In the brilliant sunshine, his eyes looked even more blue, if that was possible, and it prompted Dean of think of the warm tropical waters of a Caribbean island. 

Glancing around nervously Castiel returned to his book, ignoring Dean. “Go away,” he hissed, not looking at him. 

“I’ve been trying to speak to you all week,” said Dean, choosing to ignore the part where Castiel was asking to him leave.

“Well perhaps I don’t want to talk to you.”

Clutching a hand to his chest as though Castiel had physically slapped him, “you wound me,” Dean said.

Castiel said nothing but fidgeted awkwardly.

“I thought we agreed we could be friends.”

Placing his book down on the table, Castiel finally looked up at Dean. “I know you mean well. But no. We can’t be friends.”

“Why not,” asked Dean, genuinely confused. “I’m not hitting on you. I just thought that maybe you’d like to join me for lunch sometimes? If people see you’re with me, they might realise …”

“Realise what Dean!” said Castiel exasperated. “I told you, if people see you with me, they …”

“Straight people can be friends with gay people Cas,” said Dean interrupting him. “It don’t mean anything.”

“No, they can’t. Not with me.”

“OK, I’ll come out,” said Dean. “I’ll tell…”

“No!” said Castiel. “Don’t. Please don’t do that.”

Dean leant back in the seat. “I don’t understand you.”

Castiel suddenly went pale, a couple of boys were approaching them. “Shit.”

Turning in his seat, he saw a tall thin reedy boy, and a shorter chunkier boy walking towards them. 

“Hey, Novak,” said the taller one. “I thought we told you to stay away from normal folk.”

Castiel cowered slightly, reaching for his bag and swinging his legs out from under the table, ready to make a run for it. “I was just leaving.”

“Hey,” said Dean brightly, standing up and drawing their attention to him and away from Castiel. “I don’t think we’ve met yet. I’m Dean.”

The taller boy looked over at Dean. “Oh yes, the new trailer trash.”

The smaller boy laughed. “Good one Alistair.”

“Wow, is that really the best you got Alistair?” said Dean, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Cause I gotta say, it’s pretty weak for a guy that looks like he can’t lift a five kilo dumbbell. Or perhaps that’s the issue, you tried, but it fell on your head.”

Alistair had telegraphed his move before he’d even made it. Dean blocked the punch easily and shoved him back, sending Alistair skidding to the floor. Dean spun quickly, towards the shorter boy, his fists raised ready to defend or attack. The shorter boy wisely took a step backwards away from Dean, grabbed Alistair by the arm and pulled him away.

“You’ll regret that,” said Alistair as he allowed himself to be led away.

“Anytime you want some more, feel free,” called Dean, watching them go. “I need the practice.” He laughed and turned expecting to see Castiel behind him, but he wasn’t there. Looking around he realised that Castiel had disappeared. “Sonofabitch.” Dean spent the rest of lunch trying to find Castiel, but it was like he was never there.

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 


	2. Castiel meets Sam, Dean meets Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers meet each, but not under the best of circumstances. We also discover more about Castiel, and his living arrangements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read and left Kudos. Especially MalicMalic and Cinders for your kind comments and support.  
> A huge thank you to Inlovewithsaturn for proof reading. 
> 
> I'm still very new to AO3, and not used to tagging. If you think there is something that should be tagged, please don't hesitate to let me know.
> 
> This story is complete, and I intend to upload a new chapter every 2 days. (8 chapters and an epilogue.)

John had left for Texas the previous day, Sunday, leaving the boys with a couple of hundred dollars for the week. It was a well ingrained habit with the boys that when their Dad took a job, and left them on their own, they would spend as much time after school in the local library. It had started as a way of being to let Sam study in peace, and access books for his studies that they couldn’t afford, but it also meant it saved them money not having to light and heat the trailer. Another point in its favour, was that not all hotels had free Wi-Fi, but libraries nearly always did. 

It was one of the reasons that Dean was so well read. Being surrounded by books could transport him from the dank cells of Chateau D'if in the Count of Monte Cristo, to action and adventure across the world in the books of Matthew Reilly. Having a working knowledge of classic literature, and even the 'Chick Flick' writings of Austin and Bronte had proven beneficial to Dean on more than one occasion outside the classroom too. A quote here or there, often had girls thinking of Dean as sensitive or misunderstood, which along with his ‘bad boy’ looks got him a lot of attention.

Dean was more than happy to provide direction and guidance to Sam about his homework, before settling down with yet another book from the infinite collection available to him.

Unfortunately, the work set for Sam today was well beyond Dean's capability. After taking a look at the worksheets assigned, Dean conceded, not for the first time, that Sam had definitely exceeded his brother’s knowledge of the subject material. Dean glanced at the librarian. Sometimes they would be able to help, especially about English Literature. But today's homework was Advanced Maths, and Dean had given up trying to help with Sam with maths about two years previously. 

Dean could tell Sam was frustrated. 

"I followed the example," sighed Sam trying to keep his voice down. "But I don't get the same answer." Leaning back in his chair, he tossed his pen on the table in frustration. "I just don't get it."

"I wish I could help Sammy, I really do," offered Dean in the same quiet tone. "But Calculus is beyond me. I think you are just gonna to have to wait 'til school tomorrow and ask the teacher."

"The homework is due in tomorrow," said Sam a slight quaver to his voice, trying to hold back tears. "I have to finish it tonight."

A deep voice from behind them startled both boys, making them jump. "Hello Dean."

Dean turned in surprise to see Castiel standing there. He was clearly wary of approaching them, and he kept his satchel clutched to his chest for protection. 

"Hey Cas," said Dean neutrally, "I'm gonna need to get you bell, you move so quietly." Dean could see Castiel standing there hunched over, curled in on himself. It was like he was trying to occupy a smaller space than his body should. 

Castiel lowered his eyes, staring at his feet. "Sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I can take a look if you like. At your homework. I did advanced calculus, I might be able to assist."

Sam looked at Dean for permission. Dean nodded. "Thank you," said Sam smiling. "I really need the help."

Slowly approaching them, as though he was afraid they might lash out, Castiel took the seat next to Sam, and placed his satchel on the table. 

"Sam, this is Cas. He helped me out first day at school. Cas, this is Sammy. My genius younger brother," Dean said waving his hand to each as he spoke. 

"Sam," corrected Sam automatically, sending a glare at Dean.

A small chuckle escaped from Castiel, "It's OK Sam. I have 4 older brothers. I know how annoying they can be."

"Hey, I'm right here," protested Dean with a grin. "And I'm adorable."

Shaking his head, Castiel focused on Sam. "Talk me through what you have already done."

Sitting back in his chair, Dean watched as Sam and Castiel consulted on the sheet. He couldn't explain why, but he felt a kind of warmth spread through him. He hadn't been sure Castiel would speak to him again, after the incident with Alistair on Friday. This felt like a positive thing.

Castiel glanced up and saw Dean's gentle gaze and gave him a small smile in return. 

"Sam, you have a really good grasp of this," said Castiel when Sam had finished explaining. "The error is not with your calculations."

"But the example...."

"The example is incorrect," said Castiel simply. With a pencil, he carefully circled the incorrect symbol, and jotted in the correct one. 

"Are you sure?" questioned Sam anxiously.

"Yes," Castiel stated simply. "This is an old worksheet, and I told them about the error when I encountered it, years ago. They have obviously never bothered to fix it."

"Thank you," said Sam gratefully. "I was getting really worked up about it."

"We've all been there," said Castiel, standing, and reaching for his bag. 

"Are you leaving already," said Sam, confused. "You just got here."

Glancing at Dean, Castiel shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "I... um.... thought I'd sit over ...."

"Sit down, Cas," said Dean quietly interrupting him. "There's no one else here." He could see Castiel's hesitation. "Sam might have more questions."

Resuming his seat, Castiel hesitated then dug several books from his bag. One of them grabbed Sam's interest. 

"Et Latine loqui?" Sam asked Castiel hesitantly. (**You speak latin?) Dean looked up.

"Quod sic. Sed miror ego sum facis?" said Castiel back in surprise. (**Yes. But I am surprised you do?)

"Avunculus meus me docuit," explained Sam. (**My uncle taught me.) "Classis Latine Dictum est mihi, erat hic copulare potuerunt." (**I was told there was a Latin class here I could join.)

Castiel caught Dean's eye and dropped back into English. "Well, there is a small group at the High School. We meet after school on Tuesday's. I could see about you joining us. You may even be better than some of the group there."

"I would love that," said Sam happily.

Dean grinned proudly and mouthed a "thank you" at Castiel. 

The boys continued to work until eight, when the librarian announced they were closing. Gathering their books, they all exited the building together. 

"Well it was great to meet you. Thank you for the help," said Sam sincerely.

"I glad I met you too. Dean had spoken very highly of you, and I can see it's not exaggerated," said Castiel warmly.

"Here, same time tomorrow Cas?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Very probably,” said Castiel. “Night then.”

“Are you walking home? We could give you a lift?” said Sam eagerly.

“I’m fine,” said Castiel adjusting his satchel, looking uncomfortable, as they walked across the car park. “I like the walk.”

“OK. See you tomorrow then,” said Sam, stopping as they reached the Impala.

Dean looked like he was about to say something, but closed his mouth, he gave a small nod of acknowledgement, and climbed in the car.

Castiel walked away, but stopped at the sidewalk as they drove past him heading South. Sam waved and he raise his hand in response.

Sighing, Castiel started walking home. It was better this way. He could put some distance between them, for their benefit. 

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 

The last lesson on a Wednesday afternoon was always PE. Although Dean generally hated Physical Education as a lesson, he realised that it never hurt to keep his body fit. Life on the road had meant that he never really bothered to join any of the school teams – he wasn’t usually there long enough to make a difference. But Dean didn’t mind participating in training drills or acting as spotter where needed. Fortunately, Coach Teague, the PE teacher at this school had realised that for most teens that were not already part of a team by final year, there was little hope to engage them now. Because PE was a mandatory part of the curriculum, they had to participate, but there was no specific rule about what they had to do during the lesson, so often Coach Teague allowed the students to select their own activity each lesson. Most of the boys played competitive football, so there were always training drills. But he also allowed a separate group to run track or cross country without supervision. 

Today Dean was pleased to be out on the playing field, in bright sunshine. Dean was working with Benny, throwing the football back and forth between them quickly, as they ran down the length of the pitch, trying to improve their speed and accuracy. Suddenly a tall figure running in the distance caught Dean’s attention, and Dean fumbled the catch, tripping over his own feet and sprawling on the grass. Swearing under his breath, he paused to take a breath before sitting up. 

Benny laughed and jogged over. “You OK Cher?”

“Dude, don’t call me that. Makes me sound like a frigging girl,” huffed Dean, accepting Benny’s hand to be hauled to his feet. 

“I call everyone ‘Cher’,” Benny drawled. “Saves me learning their names.”

“You ass,” grumbled Dean, as he bent to pick up the football. He gazed past Benny’s shoulder and watched as Castiel slowed his sprint to a gentle jog. 

“Who’s caught your eye?” Benny joked, as he turned to see what Dean was looking at. 

“No one,” said Dean defensively. “I just recognised Cas. I didn’t realise he ran track.”

“Cas? Oh, you mean Castiel. Yeah, he’s the school’s cross-country champ. No one runs like him,” said Benny slapping him on the shoulder. “You’d think a pack of hell hounds was after him.”

“Probably learnt to run to get away from the bullies,” said Dean. “I’ve been to a lot of schools, but I’ve never known a pack like those here.” Dean watched as Castiel did some cool down stretches.

“I feel sorry for the guy,” said Benny. “But he usually keeps to himself. I think he goes out of his way not to interact with anyone. Everyone knew about the shit with his parents – they made it very obvious they had disowned him. The guys used to be real assholes, especial Alistair and Gordon. Alistair’s Dad is the Chief of Police around here, therefore Alistair thinks he can do whatever he likes. Gordon and his parents made a huge fuss about Castiel being gay and using the showers with the rest of us. Something about how the school shouldn’t expose children to his sickness or some such crap. Coach Teague realised and made some arrangements for him to use the disabled showers in a different building. More to protect Castiel from them, then them from Castiel. Of course, the rumours all over town about Castiel aren’t great. Everything from him being a man whore that fucks every visiting out of state team, to him having Aids. But I’ve never seen with Castiel around town with anyone else, except his brother. Castiel never says a word, or refutes the rumours, he just keeps his head down.”

“That’s really fucked up,” said Dean uncomfortably. “Doesn’t he have any friends?”

Shaking his head, Benny took the ball from Dean’s hands, and started to walk back to the school, their lesson was almost over. “Not really. But I am not sure he really wants any. I know he used to be friends with a guy called Kevin. But Kevin got injured in a hit and run, and his parents pulled him out of school and moved to a new area, closer to a rehab facility. Never saw him again.”

“Shit. And you think that was because of Cas?” said Dean incredulously.

“Not for sure. Police found the car, a burnt out wreck. It was reported stolen. Which is almost unheard of in this town. Here’s the kicker Cher. It belonged to Alistair’s father. It was reported stolen about 30 minutes after the hit and run, and about 2 hours before it was found.”

“Do you think Alistair was driving?”

“I never said that, but hell of coincidence, wouldn’t you say.” Benny sighed and pushed open the door to the showers. “Small town mentality, but would you want to be friends with someone that has that many enemies?”

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 

Dean had finally gone to bed around 1am after spending the evening playing poker with Sam, and then watching a movie. They kept a large jar of low value coins; pennies, nickels and dimes for that exact purpose. John was good at cards, and on occasion had supplemented their limited income with a decent win at a local bar in a back room game. John had taught Dean and Sam the fundamentals of most card games, including betting strategies, some basic card counting, but also the psychology of reading people. Something that Dean did now almost habitually outside of card games too. 

Dean wasn’t sure exactly what had disturbed him. He usually only slept for four to five hours a night anyway. Glancing at his watch displaying 5am, he knew he wouldn’t be going back to sleep now anyway. He slipped from his bed, pulling on a soft sweatshirt, and padded to the kitchen to get a drink of water. He stared out the window as first soft glow of daylight was just beginning to take the edge of the dark night. Changing the sky from an inky black to dark blue. 

Taking a seat at the kitchen table, he played with the condensation on the outside of the glass as he looked out the window. He couldn’t help it, but he was worried about Castiel. 

Dean went back to him room and grabbed his running gear and a water bottle. His mind was too active, perhaps a run would help calm it, he thought. Scribbling a quick note for Sam and his Dad in case they woke up whilst he was out, Dean slipped out and began a slow jog out and back into town. He hadn’t really been watching which way he was going and was vaguely surprised when he found himself at the sports field next to the school. Enjoying the crisp air that was present at stupid o’clock, he made a couple of lazy circuits around the edge of the field, before deciding to head back home. 

As he made his way back to the gates, he spotted a lone figure running around the four lane 440 yard sports track. He was surprised to see it was Castiel. Dressed in shorts, and a tank top, his hair covered by a truckers cap worn reversed, he was sprinting at full speed, his arms pumping and powerful legs pushing him around the track. His body was toned and fit, and Dean couldn’t help but compare him to classical statues he’d seen, like Michelangelo’s sculpture of David. 

Dean could see the effort Castiel was putting in, with rivulets of sweat trickling from his hairline, and his top was showing clear signs of sweat patches on his chest, but there was also a casual ease in his gait. It was clear that this was a regular event, not a random spur of the moment idea, unlike Dean. 

Dean spotted a hoodie and water bottle by the side of the track, and assuming they were Castiel’s he made his way over to them, watching Castiel run. Dean was no expert, but he could see that Castiel was running faster than he had seen most of the athletics team members at this and previous schools run in the past. As Castiel passed the end of the circuit, he hit his watch and glanced at the time, pulling a face that indicated he wasn’t unhappy at the timings, but it could have been better. 

Castiel looked over at Dean, who gave a small wave. “That looked quick to me,” said Dean as Castiel jogged over. 

Puffing slightly, Castiel nodded. “51.6 seconds. I’ve been faster, but I’m happy enough.” Taking a long drink from his water bottle. “Do you run?”

“Nah. I’ve done a bit of football, but I was more into wrestling when I was younger. I do some boxing and High Intensity stuff when I have to with my Dad,” said Dean watching Castiel pull on his hoodie. “I just felt the need to get out this morning and stretch my legs.”

Castiel looked up and stared at Dean, as though he was searching his soul for an untruth. “Is everything OK, at home?”

Dean blinked in surprise. Everything in Castiel’s life was difficult, yet he still had the compassion to check that someone else was OK. “Yeah, Dude. Everything is fine. I just couldn’t sleep.” Dean didn’t want to tell Castiel that it was concerns about Castiel that was causing the restlessness.

Still watching Dean carefully, Castiel gave a small nod, “OK.”

There was an awkward moment when neither said anything, they were just looking at each other, before the sound of a passing car made them both jump.

“Well I gotta go...” said Dean, at the exact same moment Castiel said, “I need to head back.”

They laughed and stepped back giving each other space. “I’ll see you at school later,” said Dean. It wasn’t a question.

“OK. But…”

“Yeah, I know. Don’t acknowledge you,” said Dean sadly. He walked away a few steps before turning and calling back to Castiel. “But you can acknowledge me if you want.” He ran off before he could any response.

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 

Dean always made a point of moving the Impala from the school car park to the library car park whenever they visited. It wasn't that the school car park was unsafe, or the library was safer, but more that he had an inbuilt requirement of needing to have a quick getaway should it be required. John had drummed into the boys the concept of personal safety from an early age, and walking even a few blocks in a strange area, or where the streetlamps might be out, was not considered safe. Tonight though, Dean was glad that the car was within easy reach. 

That Friday evening’s activities had taken a dramatic turn almost as soon as Dean stepped out of the car. He heard the noise of a bottle smashing, followed by what sounded like scuffling noises. Dean quickly and silently held up a fist to Sam telling him to freeze using the military hand signals their Dad had taught them. Sam obeyed instinctively, he'd heard the noise too, and with a quick jerk of his head indicated the service road that ran down the side of the library that led to the service yard at the rear.

There was another muffled thump and what sounded like a cry of pain. Dean reached into the glovebox of the Impala, and quickly grabbed the long thin knife he kept there. He deftly slid it into the purpose-built pocket in the sleeve of his jacket then he signalled to Sam in American Sign Language, "Stay here," and ran silently towards the noise. He took a moment to freeze, back against the wall of the building, before he glanced quickly around the corner to see what was happening. 

Dean took the scene in during a glance that lasted no more than a second. Two men were kicking at what Dean initially thought was a tramp/vagrant lying on the ground. They had black balaclavas pulled over their faces and seemed to be laughing as they landed another kick on the man's unprotected back. Dean spotted a bag lying a few feet away from the man on the ground. But it wasn't a bag, it was satchel. In an instant Dean knew who was on the ground. Castiel.

After throwing a quick glance at Sam, to ensure he was safely still with the car, Dean stepped boldly from his vantage point, "OY!" he yelled loudly, "Leave him alone."

One of the men turned to face Dean, "Fuck off," he said in response, "This has nothing to do with you."

Dean realised then that they weren't really grown men, they were late teens, like himself, probably they knew Castiel from school. "Leave him alone, or I'll make you."

"Yeah, come on handsome. Do you really wanna get that pretty face fucked up?" the other tauntingly responded.

Seeing Castiel lying on the ground, unmoving, Dean was concerned about exactly how badly he was hurt. "Just remember, I gave you a choice," Dean said calmly. With a move so quick, the two boys barely saw it, Dean flicked his arm, and the thin knife dropped from the arm of his jacket and fell with practiced ease into his hand. Dean made sure the blade was highly visible, making it glint in the light. He advanced towards them grimly.

If Dean hadn't been so worried about Castiel lying on the ground, he would have laughed out loud at the high pitched scream the one closest to him gave, as both of them turned and sprinted down away, practically diving into the bushes that edged the service yard. Dean knew his priority had to be Castiel rather than chasing the bastards down. Dropping to his knees next to Castiel's prone form, he quickly felt for a pulse at Castiel's neck, sagging in relief as he felt the fast but unsteady beat. "Sammy!" Dean yelled to attract his brother, whilst trying to assess exactly how badly Castiel was hurt.

Castiel groaned weakly, and thrashed, trying to push Dean away, thinking he was one of the attackers.

"Hey, buddy. It's me. Dean," he put down the knife, and grabbed Castiel's wrists to stop him flailing and hurting himself any further.

Sam appeared around the corner, his mobile phone in hand. He ran quickly over to Dean and swore as he saw Castiel lying there. "Ambulance?" Sam asked. “Police?”

Castiel moaned some more and shook his head, blood from a cut above his left eye dripped profusely. "ooooo, Police. No… am..lance".

"Shit Cas, you need a hospital," said Dean firmly. "You might have broken ...."

"ome," Castiel muttered, trying to sit up. "Gabe."

"You want Gabriel?" said Dean.

Castiel nodded slowly, like every movement was an effort. "Gabe. Home." He reached out desperately grabbing Dean's jacket. "Home....... ple... ase," he slurred and mumbled around a split lip.

Dean looked at Sam worriedly. "OK Cas, we'll take you home." Dean passed the knife to Sam. "I'll bring the car up. I am not sure he can walk. I don't think they'll be back but keep an eye out."

Sprinting back to Impala it took Dean less than 30 seconds to drive as close as he could to where Castiel lay. He ran around the car, opening the rear door nearest to Castiel. Castiel was already a little more aware of his surroundings that he was before. Sam had managed to find a relatively clean handkerchief and was applying pressure to the cut above Castiel’s eye.

"We need to get you up," said Dean, taking charge. He focused on Castiel, "We'll do this in stages," he explained. "First stage, Sammy will get on your left, I'll take right. We'll lift you under your arms, 'til you're upright. Lean on the car. Then, second stage will be to get you in the car. Sammy, you're in the back with him. Try to keep him upright, so he doesn't lie down and choke on his tongue or something." Dean stared into Castiel's scared blue eyes. One of his eyelids was already swelling. "You ready Cas?"

Cas nodded, and groaned loudly in pain as Dean and Sam hoisted him upright. His back and stomach felt like they were on fire. He sagged against the car weakly, Dean holding his upper arm and hand to ensure he didn't fall. 

"Take a second," said Dean. "Get your breath back, and we'll do stage two."

Castiel nodded and squeezed Dean's hand in acknowledgement. "…ank you," he muttered.

It took a couple of attempts, but eventually Castiel was seated in the back of the Impala with Sam. Sam had picked up Castiel's satchel and placed it on the front seat. Dean was about pull out the car park, when he realised, he wasn't sure where Castiel lived.

"Hey Cas, what's your address?" Dean asked, throwing a look of concern at him.

"North Eagle Pass Drive. North end of town," Castiel muttered

Dean threw Sam his phone, "Find it on maps, and tell me which way Sam." But Dean started the car and started headed northwards anyway.

North Eagle Pass Drive was only about twelve minutes by car from the school. It was a nice middleclass area, with lots of photogenic houses. Dean figured Gabriel was probably doing alright for himself if he could afford to live here.

"Which one?" said Dean as he turned into the road.

"69," said Castiel. On seeing the raised eyebrow of Dean in the rear view mirror he added, "Gabe thought it was funny."

Spotting the house on the right, Dean pulled into the drive, behind a small blue Toyota. "Cas, don't move. Stay with him Sammy," said Dean as he climbed out of the car. Moving swiftly to the front door, he rang the bell. 

"I'm commmmming," sing-songed the voice behind the door. The front door opened, and Dean was faced by a sandy haired man, a few inches shorter than himself, who was probably six or seven years older than he was. He was sucking a lollipop, which he removed from his mouth as he made a huge show of looking Dean up and down. "Well hello handsome stranger. What can I do for you?"

Ignoring the frankly indecent look the man had given him, Dean indicated his car with his thumb. "It's Cas. He's hurt bad."

"Fuck," the man switching from flirtatious to serious in the blink of an eye. He ran to the car and pulled the door open. "Shit Cassie. What happened?"

"It's OK Gabe," said Castiel reaching for him.

"Two men attacked him," said Sam as Gabriel carefully maneuverer Castiel out of the car. Dean moved to support Castiel on his other side when he realised that Castiel was probably both taller and heavier than Gabriel. Dean and Gabriel had to almost carry Cas into the house. Sam followed, carrying Castiel's satchel.

"Dean saved me," explained Castiel wincing as he moved. 

Gabriel hmmm’ed non-committedly as he took Castiel into the lounge area, and carefully lowered him to one of several two-seater sofas. He inspected the bruising around Castiel's eyes, the split lip, and noticed him cradling his arm protectively across his stomach. "I guess you're Dean," he said switching his gaze briefly to Dean.

Dean nodded. "This is my younger brother, Sam. I know Cas from school." Dean paused, "I wanted to take him to the ER, but he insisted he wanted you. I don't think he lost consciousness, but they worked him over good. Back and ribs especially. He didn’t want us calling the cops either."

Gabriel sighed, "stubborn little ...." he paused. "Stay with him, I'll get the first aid kit. Sam, can I borrow you?" he indicated the stairs, "Cas's room, second door on the left. Grab him some PJ's from his dresser, and clean towels from his ensuite." Sam bounded up the stairs two at a time.

Dean hovered near Cas just in case he suddenly keeled over. He had no idea what to say. Nothing he could say would make the situation better. He sighed with relief as Gabriel returned carrying first aid kit, and a bowl of warm water. "Dean-o, could you get some ice packs out of the freezer? There are some physiotherapy gel ones on the upper shelf. Grab a few."

Sam came bouncing down the stairs just as Dean returned with the ice packs and some tea towels. Gabriel had managed to get Castiel's hoodie and T-shirt off and was gently checking over his ribs and back. “Definitely some cracked, possibly a broken rib. Back’s bruised too.” 

Dean wrapped the pack in the towel, he knew never to put an ice pack directly onto skin, and offered to Castiel. Castiel took the pack and winced as he applied it to his eye and the side of his face. The soft cool gel moulding to fit his eye socket and cheekbone. 

Watching as Gabriel proficiently assessed and treated the injuries, “That one looks close to his kidney,” said Dean quietly, pointing to bruise in the shape of a boot print on Castiel’s left side and he rested another pack on the spot. Castiel winced. “If he’s pissing blood, he’ll need a doctor.”

“That’s pretty specific Dean-o,” said Gabe as he gently dried the now washed area of Castiel’s face and applied a couple of butterfly plasters. “First-hand experience?”

“Dad taught us some battlefield stuff,” Dean muttered. “Our uncle got …. injured and he had similar issues.” Dean didn’t want to explain that the injury had actually been caused during a search and rescue mission that had ended up being search, captured, tortured, escape and rescue mission. 

Gabriel didn’t call him out on the hesitation around the word injured. But set to work checking and icing Castiel’s ribs with the gel packs. 

Dean passed various items to Gabriel as he worked. Sam sat quietly on a chair by the window, watching as Castiel was treated.

Castiel hadn’t said a word throughout the process. Dean sensed that he was withdrawing in on himself, and knew that shock might be setting in. “He might need some sweet tea, or something stronger,” Dean said. 

“Tea,” agreed Gabriel. “Sammy, can I ask you to make the tea? Everything’s in the cupboard over the kettle. Make it milky and add four sugars.” 

When Sam had left the room, Gabriel lifted Castiel’s chin so he could see his face. “OK, Cassie. Gonna stand you up now and get those dirty joggers off you.” Gabriel grabbed the clean PJ’s and placed them within easy reach. “Dean, I’m going to need your help.”

Castiel shook his head and whimpered slightly. He leaned forward and rested his head in the crook of Gabriel’s neck and mumbled into his shoulder. Gabriel rubbed his back gently. 

“I know,” Gabriel said quietly. “But you’re injured, and too weak to stand on your own. I can’t do this by myself.”

Dean wasn’t sure whether it was the idea of Castiel’s taking off his sweatsuit bottoms in front of Dean, or hating to be seen as weak in front of him, but he could sense Castiel’s distress, as his shoulders tensed and the shaking increased. 

“Cas, it’s fine. We’ll get you up, I’ll support you, whilst Gabriel helps you on with the PJ’s.” Dean carefully said nothing about the removal of the old clothes. “I swear I’ll keep my eyes closed the whole time.”

Castiel lifted his head and looked at Dean. “Probise?” Castiel said flubbing the word around his split lip. 

“Promise,” said Dean.

With a resigned sigh, Castiel allowed Gabriel and Dean to help him stand. Once he was relatively stable, Dean took a firm grip on Castiel’s arm, making a show of closing his eyes in front of Castiel, before Gabriel quickly lowered Castiel’s jogging bottoms and boxers, lifting each foot carefully, and slipping on a pair of clean jersey PJ’s. 

“You can relax now,” said Gabriel amused. Dean and Gabriel helped lower Castiel back to the sofa. 

Sam returned with a cup of sweet milky tea, which Gabriel handed to Castiel with a couple of white tablets. “They are just pain meds, Cassie. The ones the Doctor gave you when you strained your shoulder.” 

Taking them from Gabriel, Castiel grimaced and then swallowed them down with a large swig of tea.

“You say two men attacked him?” asked Gabriel, checking Castiel’s headwound again. 

“I think they were kids from school,” said Dean. “I scared them off.”

“Knife,” said Castiel quietly.

“They had a knife?” exclaimed Gabriel.

Dean shuffled his feet. “I don’t think so. I think Cas is saying I had one.”

Gabriel glanced up and pursed his lips. “Do I want to know why?”

“Self-defence,” said Dean. “No law in Kansas says I can’t carry outside school.”

“Not sure if I should be worried you know that, or worried that you carry one.” Gabriel rubbed Castiel’s shoulder. 

Dean wisely decided to say nothing. 

Finally, Gabriel could see that the pain meds were kicking in. Castiel’s eyes began to droop slightly, and the tension in his shoulders relaxed.

“I don’t think we’re going to be able to get him upstairs to bed tonight,” said Dean. 

“You shouldn’t be thinking about getting him to bed at all,” said Gabriel with a wink. 

“Gabe!” whined Castiel wincing as he tried to move to swat his brother. 

“Yeah, right,” said Gabriel with mock severity. “You were meeting at the library to study.”

"Cas has been helping me with my Latin and maths," said Sam sticking up for his brother and his friend. 

Gabriel's eyebrows raised in surprise at the younger boy, "Latin?"

“He’s joining the after school Latin Group,” said Castiel, his voice sounded a weak and dopey, but it was also the longest sentence that he had spoken since he’d arrived home.

“Well colour me impressed,” Gabriel with a grin. “You know that’s the name for the super swotty Princeton, Harvard, Yale application group.”

“I was thinking Stanford,” said Sam defensively. “I like the idea of law.”

“Good for you Sam,” said Gabriel enthusiastically. He returned to looking at Castiel. “So, bed baby bro, what’s it gonna be. Sofa or the Playroom?”

Castiel moaned and hide his face in his hands. “I hate you, so much,” he mumbled. 

Gabriel grinned evilly, “And I love you too. But Dean’s right, there’s no way even with both of us, we’re gonna get your sorry ass upstairs tonight, and I think I will probably need his help regardless.”

“I don’t mind helping,” said Dean quickly, “just let me know what you need.”

“You know the sofa isn’t big enough. Fine – Playroom. But explain first,” said Castiel unhappily. “Leave Sam here.”

Clapping his hands together, Gabriel jumped to his feet and slapped Dean on the arm. “You are going to love this.” He pushed Dean towards to the kitchen, “easier if I show you.” Leading the way now, Gabriel showed Dean a door that led off the kitchen and ushered him through. Dean was hit with a strong smell of lemon disinfectant and cleaning fluid before Gabriel flipped the light switch, the room sprang to life in a blast of light that seemed to be coming from all angles in the room.

The room itself was large, Dean realised it has been created by converting the large double garage. But it was the contents of the room that was a surprise. There were two main areas, a bedroom and a bathroom with a large double shower. In addition to several large standing LED stage lamps, there was also several film cameras. All pointing at a large oversized bed, with crisp white sheets and masses of pillows resting against a very padded headboard. Dean took a couple of steps into the room and noticed various other pieces of furniture that looked like padded benches, a replacement headboard with metal rings embedded in it, and even what looked like a school vaulting horse, stacked to one side behind the cameras. Different types of rope, handcuffs and other devices were displayed on the wall. Suddenly Dean realised what he was looking at, and the term ‘Playroom’ made sense. “Dude, is this …….?”

Gabriel smirked, “Oh yes Dean-o. Welcome to my film set. I call it the Playroom to annoy Cassie.”

Dean looked on in stunned amazement. “And you …”

“I guess Cassie never told you what I do for a living, did he?” Gabriel said laughing at Dean’s expression.

Dean shook his head quickly.

“I’m a film producer and director. Adult Entertainment films.” Gabriel ran his hand over the duvet on the bed smoothing it down. “My office is upstairs, I set this space up to save the cost of renting hotel rooms, or Air BnB’s. You’d be surprised how upset the hosts get when a film crew turns up. I rent it to my own film company – income, tax breaks, it all works out.”

“And you and Cas….”

“No!” Gabriel said emphatically. “Cassie has nothing to do with my work. He has his own room upstairs. Although he usually goes out when I have a crew in. There happens to be a shoot planned for Monday, that’s why the room is already made up with all new bedding. I always use new stuff for a shoot.”

Letting out a breath Dean didn’t even realise he was holding, “I guess this explains why Cas said you couldn’t be his guardian.”

“You’re right there,” said Gabriel unhappily. “I left our family years ago as soon as I could. Changed my surname name to Milton. If I had tried to be Cassie’s guardian, our parents would have dragged me through the courts on principle. This is better. Bought this place, so they can’t buy me out and throw me out. I helped Cassie with his court case against them, and he rents a room upstairs. He’s pretty independent, I just kinda watch out for him.”

This was a lot to take in, thought Dean, as he looked around the room. “What does Cas think of this?”

“He was always the brother I was closest too,” said Gabriel. “He’s never had any issues. He accepts me, like I accepted him. I keep him away from most of it, but he’s met a couple of the actors a few times. He wasn’t happy when I filmed the Casa Erotica series. Thought the name a little too close to home.”

“You did Casa Erotica!” exclaimed Dean, then flushed as he realised he had pretty much admitted to watching porn.

Gabriel smacked Dean on the arm and started laughing. “Oh I knew I liked you. Yes, I directed all 13 films so far. I’ve even won awards for a couple of them.”

“So I’m not gonna stumble across Cas staring in a porno at some point?” said Dean with a small smile.

“One, I am not sure if you are happy or sad about that. Two, he’s way too young – I only work with 21’s and older. Three, Ewww. Four, Ewww again. But let me assure you, Cassie isn’t the exhibitionist type. Fairly sure he’s still a virgin. Although…” he looked Dean up and down again, “I bet he’d make an exception for you.”

Dean blushed. “Me friend. Platonic friend.”

“Me thinks he doth protest too much,” said Gabriel heading back to the kitchen. “Come on let’s get our little Cassie to bed.”

When they returned to the lounge, Sam was looking at Dean very curiously. Dean signed to him behind Gabriel’s back ‘later’.

Castiel looked up at Dean with fearful eyes. Dean could see he was worried. Castiel was biting his lip as though he was scared Dean was about to bolt out the door. 

“Looks like you’ll be pretty comfortable in there,” said Dean with a small smile. “At least for tonight.”

Castiel cocked on his head on one side, “You’re OK? Not freaked out?”

“It’s a surprise, for sure,” said Dean, “but hey, it’s all fine.”

“Let’s get you up bucko,” said Gabriel with forced brightness. He could see how much Castiel was suffering. 

Dean and Gabriel carefully helped Castiel stand and guided him to the Playroom. Once next to the bed, Dean handed him off to Gabriel and left the brothers to themselves. He made his way back to Sam in the lounge.

“All OK?” asked Sam. He was obviously burning with curiosity. 

“I’ll tell you about it in the car,” said Dean. He wanted to wait to speak to Gabriel before leaving.

Gabriel returned to the lounge about ten minutes later. “He’s already asleep.” Gabriel offered out his hand to Dean to shake, and Dean took it slightly confused. He was instantly pulled into a hug, “Thank you,” said Gabriel with heartfelt appreciation. “I don’t know what would have happened to him if you guys hadn’t been there.” 

“I’m glad I was there too,” said Dean. “He’s a good guy. He doesn’t deserve the shit he gets.”

Gabriel stood back and tried to wipe his eyes surreptitiously. “Well, I guess you’d both best be getting home.” 

“Can we come and check on Cas tomorrow?” asked Dean cautiously.

Gabriel smiled, “I think he’d like that.”

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 

Sam started talking as soon as they had pulled out of Gabriel’s drive. “What was all that about? What didn’t Cas want me to know?”

Dean glanced over at Sam. Neither their father or Dean, had ever especially sheltered Sam from the world. Sam had participated in all the same training that Dean had, with guns, knives and self-defence. They had both spent a lot of time around adults at various survival camps, listening to stories that both men and women told of their adventures, their battles, violence, and on occasion their sexual exploits. At 14 years old, Sam was still hopefully innocent, but not unaware.

Better not to sugar coat it, Dean thought. Trying to soften or moderate the situation would only lead to confusion. “Gabriel films porn at the house,” said Dean bluntly.

“No way,” said Sam stunned.

“Yep. Proper professional stuff,” said Dean glancing over at Sam. “The Playroom Gabe mentioned, is a film set.”

“Does Cas….”

“Gabe said he wasn’t involved. Cas just lives there,” said Dean firmly, shutting down that enquiry. 

“Wow.”

“Yeah. And you can’t tell anyone. Cas has enough crap in his life, people finding out about this would just about destroy him.”

“I won’t say a word, Dean. I swear,” promised Sam. “I like Cas.”

“Good. I like him too.” Dean drove them back home in silence. There were just too many thoughts going around in his mind. So much crap had happened to Castiel, and now being physically attacked. Dean knew their time Lawrence was limited to few remaining months remaining of the school year. What would happen to Castiel when Dean wasn’t around to help him? He could get beaten up again, or worse. Dean wasn’t sure what he could do to help him, but he would certainly try.

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: I am based in the UK, and so actually know very little about the American School system. If this seems horribly wrong, I apologize, please suspend your disbelief. I spent a lot of time Googling places, and local laws. Not everything is real, but a lot is.  
> Oh yes, and I used Google Translate for the Latin. Brackets are the translations for ease.


	3. The aftermath, rumours and good friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean visit Cas after his attack. Cas returns to school, where he's the subject of spiteful rumours. Dean and his friends make a pact to help Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left Kudos or comments. Seriously they mean the world to me. Shout outs to From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind, Leela24, vrskaandrea, Cinders and MalicMalic for your efforts.

Dean had been worried about going back to visit Castiel on Saturday. He wasn’t sure if Castiel would be embarrassed to see them, or maybe even upset that they knew about Gabe. Sam, however, was adamant about visiting, and pushed Dean to leave as soon as their chores and homework were complete. Dean wished that he had Castiel’s phone number, at least he could text him and see if he wanted company. However, Dean’s concerns seemed to be groundless. Gabriel seemed very pleased to see both Dean and Sam when they arrived, throwing open the front door and pulling Sam into a hug and slapping Dean on the back. 

“Hey sport,” Gabriel said happily to Sam. “Dean-o, good to see you.”

“How’s Cas?” asked Sam. 

Gabriel indicated the lounge, “Go ahead and see for yourself.”

In the lounge Castiel was lying propped up on one of the sofas with his feet resting on a foot stool. He was still wearing his PJ’s, and appeared to have half the bedding from the Playroom around him. The white duvet was covering most of him, and he had several pillows supporting his back. The white of the butterfly plasters holding a cut together near his left eyebrow looked stark against the extensive bruising around Castiel’s left eye. Castiel looked up, and gave a small smile to Sam, as he approached, “Hey Sam, Hello Dean.”

Dean smiled back. “You still look like shit, but better than last night.”

Castiel gave a wry smile, “I would laugh, but it hurts too much.”

Gabriel indicated the sofas, “Sit down, guys. I was just about to get Cassie some soup. There’s plenty to go around.”

“We don’t want to impose,” said Dean. “We just wanted to see how Cas was doing.”

“Nonsense,” said Gabriel. “You aren’t imposing at all. You guys stay here and distract Cassie for a bit.” 

“Um…. We brought Cas some Gatorade and grapes,” said Sam handing Gabriel a bag.

“Thanks kid,” said Gabriel, “I’ll put these in the fridge for later.”

After Gabriel left the room, Sam and Dean sat on the sofa opposite Castiel, so he wouldn’t have to turn his head to look at them.

“Seriously. Are you OK?” said Dean. “I still think I should have taken you to the hospital or called the police.”

“Well I don’t think the police would do much, considering this was probably Alistair, or one of his goons. And I didn’t want to go to the hospital, because my older brother Uriel works there,” said Castiel quietly. “Don’t worry, Gabe has a Doctor on the payroll of his film company. He called in a favour, and had the Doctor come round and check me over this morning. Doc said I’ll be fine.”

“Oh. Good.”

There was an awkward silence for a moment, then Castiel suddenly said, “I can’t thank you enough for what you did. If you hadn’t been there…” he paused, “I think they really would have killed me.”

Dean didn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry I didn’t get there sooner, maybe I….”

“You did everything you could, I know you did,” said Castiel sadly. “I’m glad neither you or Sam were hurt. I wouldn’t have wanted you, either of you, hurt because of me.”

Dean stood up and started pacing the room, swearing under his breath.

“Do you know why they attacked you?” asked Sam. 

Castiel glanced at Dean, and then back at Sam, “They would say otherwise, but mostly because I’m gay.” 

“And?” said Sam. He seemed confused.

“And they are prejudiced bigots,” said Dean crossly. He sat back down, and folded his arms, waves of anger radiating from him. “Small town America, Sam. It’s not quite as bad as Alabama, but not far off. Not everyone is as accepting as you and Dad.”

Sam’s eyes went wide. He glanced at Castiel, and then quickly signed something Dean. 

Dean nodded. “I told Cas about me first day we met. Some asshole tried to push him down the stairs.” 

“You saved me then too,” said Castiel. “I think you are making this a habit.” 

“Well don’t get too used to it. We’re leaving as soon as the school year is over,” said Dean sadly.

“Oh yes. Of course.” Castiel tried to change the subject. “Can I ask about the sign language? Why do you guys sign?”

“A combination of reasons,” said Sam. “We learnt ASL because we had a family friend who is deaf. We both spent some time with her, so she taught us a lot. Then Dad taught us the military hand signals and other codes for when we went on jobs with him. Dean and I kind of developed our own shorthand, so we wouldn’t bother Dad by talking when he was driving. We also have a few emergency challenge and response codes. Both the codes and ASL comes in handy when we don’t want anyone else to know what we’re saying. Most people can’t understand us.” 

“I understand a little sign language. There was a deaf lady in our congregation when I was younger. I tried to learn a bit for her,” said Castiel. “But I think you may have modified some of the gestures. 

“Sometimes we create our own when we aren’t sure of the official one, or we want to avoid spelling out words,” said Dean. “Hey, did she give you a sign name?”

Castiel blushed, “She did. But it’s rather embarrassing.”

Gabriel was about to re-enter the lounge, and had paused at the door, catching the end of the discussion. He caught Dean’s eye, put a finger to his lips and gave an evil smile. Crossing his hands at his wrists, he made a small flapping motion with his hands. 

Dean understood immediately. “That’s OK, you don’t have to share if you don’t want. Angel.”

Castiel gasped, and then cast a look over his shoulder, “Gabe.” He complained, “you’re supposed to be on my side.”

“Yeah, well the old bat gave you ‘Angel’, and I got ‘Trickster’. So suck it up, Angel,” said Gabriel. “Soup’s ready. Do you think you can make it to the breakfast bar Cassie, or do you want to eat in here?”

“If you help, I should be OK. I don’t want to spill soup over the bedding.”

Dean and Gabriel made quick work of helping Castiel out of his cocoon of blankets and getting him up on his feet. He shuffled slowly to the kitchen with Gabriel providing a gentle grip at his elbow. 

“Did the Doctor give any indication of how long you’d be laid up?” asked Dean as he watched Castiel cautiously sit on a chair, still protecting his ribs.

“Doctor says he should stay home all week, although he might be more mobile after a few days,” said Gabriel. “The swelling is already reducing, although the bruising is likely to take a couple of weeks to disappear completely.”

“Do you want me to get anything for you from school, like homework or something?” offered Dean.

“That’s OK. I’ll email the teachers,” said Castiel quietly. 

There was silence for a while as they ate, then Sam spoke, “Gabriel?”. 

“Call me Gabe. It’s fine.”

“Um. Dean told me about your job”

Dean inhaled sharply at Sam’s statement, just as he took a mouthful of soup, and ending up spluttering and coughing. He grabbed a napkin to wipe his mouth and took a sip of water. Sam obviously hadn't thought that when Dean said don’t talk about it, that didn't included the individual himself.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and started to laugh. “No secrets between brothers, right.”

Dean threw a stink eye at Sam, and at Gabriel. “Rather he heard it from me, than got half-truths and rumours.”

Gabriel smirked. “What’s on your mind Sam?”

“I just wondered how you became a film Director.”

Gabriel glanced at Castiel who shrugged. Castiel knew Gabe wouldn’t overshare anything about his life, even if they did have the same parents. “It was all kind of an accident really,” said Gabriel. He decided to skip the less than happy elements of his childhood, “I’d already left home and changed my name and decided to travel for a while. I ended up crashing at a friend’s place out in California. Completely by coincidence there was a film crew setting up to use the flat next door. I got chatting to one of the camera men on their lunch break, who showed me around the set, and the equipment. The following day, one of the crew was sick, and they needed an extra pair of hands. I helped out and became his unpaid assistant for the rest of the shoot. The following week, there was another job, and then another. Next thing I knew, I was officially behind the camera. Then one day an actor I knew asked if I would help him and his wife make a private sex tape, just for them. They were impressed by my camera work, and editing skills, and happen to put me in touch with a producer of Adult films. One film led to another, and here I am. I ended up creating my own film company.”

“Wow, that’s so cool,” said Sam impressed.

“We keep it quiet, because Cassie was technically still a minor, when he first came to live with me,” said Gabriel. “I’m less worried now he’s 18, but I don’t plan on advertising what I do with the neighbours.”

“Tell that to the woman at number 36,” said Castiel dryly. 

“Shush you, Angel,” said Gabriel smirking. “So, what about you guys? You seem a contradiction. Stanford and Wolverine. I get the feeling you can probably both handle yourselves. Bit too much street smarts for the usual teens around here. Which reminds me, are you still carrying?”

Dean tried to look innocent. “Sorry?”

“Don’t play innocent with me,” said Gabriel waving his soup spoon at them. “I wrote the book and made a film. Look, I appreciate everything you’ve done for Cassie. Anything you boys need, I’m happy to help. This is a safe space for you guys. I just want to understand exactly the kind of grief I might encounter for it. Show me.”

Dean rolled his eyes but stood up. He took a small folding knife from his pocket and placed it on the table. He flexed his arm and his longer thin knife dropped from his jacket arm into his palm. He placed that on the table too and sat back down. 

“Neat trick,” said Gabriel. He cocked an eyebrow at Dean, “that everything?”

“There’s a razor blade concealed in the heel of my shoe,” admitted Dean. “And a machete in the Impala. I don’t tend the carry the folding knife except at the weekends, and the other blade usually stays in the car when I am in school.”

Gabriel turned to Sam, “and you?”

“Penknife and similar razor blade,” said Sam. 

“Why the razor blade?” questioned Gabriel.

“Can be used to escape if tied up,” said Dean nonchalantly. “Dad taught us that trick.”

“And that smell of gun oil from your car the other night,” said Gabriel. 

Castiel looked up at that comment and flicked his eyes to Dean in surprise. 

“You caught that?” said Dean impressed. He shrugged, “Dad uses the car for his job, he transports his guns in the boot. All of which are registered and licensed. Dad’s an ex-Marine. He teaches hunting and survival techniques, and K and R training. No guns are in the car at the moment.”

“K and R?” asked Castiel confused.

“Kidnap and Ransom,” said Sam. “But Dad prefers Kidnap and Rescue.”

“Do you carry guns?” asked Gabriel, brooking no nonsense.

“Only when working with Dad, and never at school,” said Dean resolutely. “We help him out sometimes teaching weapons maintenance. He trained us both, with weapons and unarmed combat. We can hold our own. I know it sounds a bit wild, but honestly we aren’t the bad guys.”

Gabriel sat back and inspected the boys. “OK. I’ll believe the whole self-defence thing until I have evidence otherwise. Cassie vouches for you, and you helped him when you had no cause to.” He nodded to the knives. “Put them away. I don’t want to see them again unless you’re whittling wood.”

Dean picked up his long knife and replaced it back into its hidden pocket in his jacket sleeve, putting his folding knife back in his jeans. “You’re cool Gabriel.”

“Yeah. Well let’s hope my trust is not misplaced,” said Gabriel taking the empty soup bowls to the dishwasher. “Why don’t you guys go watch some TV with Cassie. I’m popping out, I need to get a few bits of shopping. Doctor recommended soft foods only for Cassie for a few days.”

Castiel allowed Dean to steady him as he got to his feet and shuffled back to the lounge. Once he was settled back down under his duvet, with Dean at his side, he picked up the remote control for the TV and set it to Netflix before passing it to Dean. “You choose.”

Dean spotted a couple of options, “How about Raiders of the Lost Ark?”

“I am unfamiliar with that movie,” said Castiel looking at the title. “Who is Indiana Jones?”

“Seriously dude,” said Dean in amazement. “How can you not know that movie?”

“I don’t watch a lot of Television,” said Castiel. “I tend to read.” 

Grumbling, Dean hit the play button. “We’re going to have to work on that.”

Castiel asked the occasional question as the film progressed, but about half-way through, Dean felt a weight on his side. Castiel had fallen asleep and was leaning on him. Unwilling to disturb him whilst he was getting some much-needed rest, Dean carefully grabbed a pillow and moved it to his lap. Sure enough, about ten minutes later Castiel slumped a little further, and ended up half lying on Dean with his head on the pillow. 

Sam looked over. Castiel looked peaceful, even with his badly bruised face. There was a gentleness to the scene that made Sam smile. Castiel asleep, with Dean’s right arm draped over Castiel’s chest and his left hand gently massaging Castiel’s scalp, carding through his hair. Sam caught Dean’s eye and got up to adjust the duvet, so it covered Castiel, ensuring his back didn’t get cold. He returned to his seat and focused back on the movie, only glancing across once or twice to check whether Dean needed something.

It was about ten minutes before the end of the movie when Gabriel returned, carrying a couple of small bags of groceries. Glancing at Castiel and Dean, he rolled his eyes, and mouthed “Friends? Right.”

Dean blushed and demonstrated several of the swear words he knew in ASL to Gabriel. 

The movement must have disturbed Castiel though, as he opened his eyes and looked about in confusion at the angle of the room, and position he found himself in.

“Sorry Dean,” Castiel said pushing himself upright again. “You should have woken me.”

“Don’t worry about, I guess your meds are still making you tired, and you need rest to heal,” said Dean taking the awkwardness out of the moment. “The movie is about over, and we’d better give you two some peace and quiet. Sam and I need to get going anyway.”

Dean stood up and hesitated slightly. “Maybe you should have my number. You know in case you want anything.” Dean unlocked and handed Cas his mobile phone. “Put your number in, and I’ll text you so you get mine.”

Castiel looked surprised. “You want my number?”

“Well you don’t have to, I just thought you could have it. In case you need help again.”

“No. I mean yes. That’s a good idea.” Castiel carefully entered the number and handed the phone back to Dean. 

Dean quickly sent a text message, and Castiel heard his own phone ding, advising receipt of a new message. “Cool.”

Quickly making their way to the door, Dean shouted a goodbye to Gabriel in the kitchen and Sam waved. They climbed into the Impala and backed carefully out of the drive.

“Smooth,” teased Sam. “Getting his number like that.”

“Shut up Bitch,” grouched Dean.

“Jerk,” said Sam still smiling.

Dean said nothing as he drove them home. His stomach was full of little butterflies. It was only a phone number. But he couldn’t help the thrill that filled him when he thought of being able to contact Cas if he needed to.

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 

Castiel wasn’t surprised when later that night, as Gabriel helped him upstairs back into his own bedroom, Gabriel started talking about Dean. 

“Dean and Sam are interesting boys,” said Gabriel casually.

“Really – that’s how you’re going to start this conversation?” said Castiel as he pulled back the covers on his bed. “What’s eating you?”

“Not sure where to start. On any given day and all at once, I am pretty sure Dean-o could take all the spots in the Fuck, Marry or Kill trifecta,” said Gabriel.

“Gabe,” whined Castiel in protest. “I barely know him. I’ve spoken to him like five times, and one of those was me bleeding over him.”

“And yet you fell asleep with your head on his lap while he stroked your hair. Classy.” 

“That was the meds making me sleepy,” Castiel objected, climbing into bed. “I am sure he was just being a good Samaritan. I mean isn’t there a thing where people that save someone feels responsible for them?” 

“Of course. You keep thinking that, if you want to stay single all your life,” said Gabriel mockingly. “Look you don’t have to tell me, but I get the feeling there’s more than the platonic friend he claims to be.”

“I don’t know. He told me he’s bi,” said Castiel, “Sam and his Dad know, but no one else.”

“That’s a pretty big something to share with you, Cassie,” said Gabriel. “Maybe…” 

“No. You know what it’s like at school. I just can’t … I don’t want anyone hurt.” Castiel swallowed hard and blinked back a tear. “You know what happened to Kevin,” he whispered, “and he was just a friend.”

Sighing Gabriel smoothed down a lock of Castiel’s hair as he lay in bed, looking less like the 18-year-old man he was and more like the 12-year-old scared little boy Gabriel remembered. “Oh Cassie. You can’t keep blaming yourself for Kevin’s accident. I’ll keep saying it until you believe it, but that wasn’t your fault.”

“Well it feels like it,” said Castiel. “And people at school think it was.”

“And you think you’re protecting them, by not being friends with them,” said Gabriel sadly. “That’s not how it should work little bro. And I honestly think Dean can probably look after himself.” 

“Maybe. But it’s just for a few more months. Just until I graduate.” 

“I know the plan,” said Gabriel. “I just wish…. Wish things had been different for you.”

“You know I don’t want to leave you,” said Castiel, his voice cracking. “But it’s college. It’s the chance for a new start for me. I can do that right?”

“I don’t want you to go either, but I know it’s what you need. And I will always be here, as your annoying, better looking brother, whenever you need me.”

“Thank you for everything,” said Castiel honestly. “I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“Well to quote a master, you are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, smarter than you think, and loved more than you know,” said Gabriel tenderly. 

“Winnie the Pooh. Really?”

“Hey! It was that or ‘I smile because you’re my brother, I laugh because there is nothing you can do about it,’” said Gabriel patting Castiel on his head and standing up. “Seriously though, just think about it. You might want to give Dean-o a chance – let him through that armour of yours. Call me if you need anything. Night Cassie.”

“Thanks. Night Gabe.”

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 

John had returned late Sunday, and he listened with interest as Sam, with some embellishments, and Dean, with less embellishments, told him the story Castiel’s attack. Both boys had agreed not to mention Gabriel’s line of work. 

“I’m glad you were able to help your friend,” said John. “Sounds like the sooner he gets out of this town the better. You said he had a full ride for college. Good for him.”

“I was wondering about teaching him some basic self-defence moves,” said Dean. “Hold breaks and maybe a few strikes.”

“If he is interested, that’s a good idea,” said John. “But remember fighting isn’t for everyone. Some people just aren’t built that way.”

“Yeah, but running didn’t work so well for him this time,” said Dean. “And I checked his timings. He’s only about four seconds off the High School track record for the 440 yards.”

“You should ask him first, if he wants to learn, but don’t be disappointed if he says no,” said John. “Oh, and you need to give him at least six weeks for his ribs to heal before you start throwing him around.”

Sam had snigged at this, and Dean kicked him under the table.

Dean had texted Castiel a couple times on the Sunday and Monday after they had visited, just to check in and see how he was. The responses were meticulously typed back, complete with the punctuation and grammar. Dean didn’t expect anything less.

From Dean, Sunday 10.04am. How r u doing?

From Castiel, Sunday 10.06am. I’m well thank you.

From Dean, Sunday 10.07am. Ribs OK?

From Castiel, Sunday 10.07am. Sore, but I am completing the deep breathing exercises as recommended by the Doctor. Are you well?

From Dean, Sunday 10.09am. I’m good. But I wasn’t the one beaten up

From Castiel, Sunday 10.10am. True.

From Dean, Monday 7.46am. Sammy says hi

From Castiel, Monday 8.15am. Sorry, I was asleep. The medication seems to make me woozy. Please tell Sam “hello” from me too.

From Dean, Monday 12.16pm. Lunch. Did Gabe leave you feed, or should I bring you something

From Dean, Monday 12.16pm. Food not feed u r not a horse.

From Dean, Monday 12.16pm That sounded wrong. Ignore my last messages.

From Castiel, Monday 12.17pm. DO NOT COME TO THE HOUSE. 

From Castiel, Monday 12.17pm. Gabriel is ‘working’. I am hiding in my room with noise cancelling headphones. But thank you for your concern. Gabriel has provided sustenance.

From Dean, Monday 12.18pm. Most boys and girls your age would be keen to listen in.

From Castiel, Monday 12.20pm. Trust me it’s not as interesting as you might think it is. If you’ve heard one fake moan, you’ve heard them all.

From Dean, Monday 12.20pm. nope. Not going nr that one.

From Castiel, Monday 12.21pm. Probably very wise.

From Dean, Monday 9.40pm. Night Cas 

From Castiel, Monday 9.45pm. Good night Dean.

Dean had laughed loudly at the idea Castiel would be laying low in his room to avoid meeting any of the actors or crew. What a strange life Castiel had.

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 

Castiel returned to school on the Monday after taking the week off school. His face was still a mass of bruises, but now they more green’s and yellows than blacks and blues. It was so bad that it caused several of the girls to back away from him. Castiel was used to hiding, and usually had a seat at the back of his classrooms anyway. He kept the hood of his hoodie up concealing most of his face, and his eyes down. Fortunately, the doctor that Gabe had engaged, had written a Doctor’s note for him, so he would be excused from PE until his ribs were better. But he was still worried about getting accosted in the corridors to and from class and during breaks. 

Benny and Lee were horrified when they first caught sight of Castiel. Dean had told them about the attack but seeing the damage first-hand had shocked them both.

Dean pulled them into a classroom and explained how he and Sam had found him and taken him home. “Obviously I can’t prove it, but I am fairly sure it was that asshole Alistair and his side kick Gordon,” Dean said. 

“And he doesn’t want to go to cops?” said Lee.

Benny sniffed. “I can understand why he wouldn’t want to. I don’t think they’d investigate too hard anyway.”

Lee shook his head in disbelief. “Not good man.”

Dean sighed, “Look this is a huge ask. But do you think you could just keep an eye on him in class. I think between us three we cover like 90% of his lessons. He’s like frigging Houdini outside of class, I can never find him.”

“Sure Cher,” said Benny. “He’s a strange dorky little guy, but he shouldn’t be afraid to be at school.”

Lee agreed. “I ain’t ever spoke to him, but yeah, I’ll watch his back.”

“Do me a favour though, don’t tell him,” said Dean firmly. “He’s convinced himself that being friendly with people will get them hurt. Just don’t let anyone knife him, or worse.”

It was later that day, that Benny first began to hear the rumours circulating. At first it was just disgusted glances thrown in Castiel’s direction, and then it became barbed comments. 

Jesse was a member of the football team with Benny. During class, and within earshot of Castiel, Jesse suddenly asked, “Hey Benny. You got any idea how much a hooker charges for a blow job?”

Benny looked up in surprise, confusion all over his face.

Jesse continued, “I just wondered, because but I heard female hookers charge more than males hookers. Any idea who I should ask about that?”

“Maybe you should check with your mother,” said Benny acerbically. “I’m sure she doesn’t under charge.”

Jesse spluttered in outrage as several people around him laughed. Jesse tried to hit Benny, but Benny blocked the punch easily, and just pushed him backwards towards his seat. “Sit the fuck down and shut up, before I put you down.”

The teacher walked into the room at that point, and everyone settled, except Jesse who kept shooting Benny dirty looks. Benny tried to look at Castiel, but Castiel kept his eyes down, and shoulders hunched, withdrawing into himself, trying to hide in a room of people.

When the lesson ended, Castiel practically leapt from his chair and was out the door before any of the other students had moved. 

By the time Benny had made it to the corridor, Castiel was nowhere in sight. Benny was just about to go to the cafeteria to tell Dean he’d lost Castiel, when Dean and Lee appeared from the other end of the corridor. Dean looked incensed, and Lee was trying to calm him down. 

Lee refused to let Dean stop, and with a jerk of his head at Benny, Benny and Lee practically frog-marched Dean out of the building and over to the sports field.

“Who rattled your cage?” said Benny when they were far enough away not to be heard, and they could let go of their iron grip on Dean’s arms. 

“Those fucking bastards,” ranted Dean, stomping up and down, as though he was trying to burn off nervous energy. “Do you know what they’re saying about Cas now?”

Lee looked at Benny, “He’s been ranting like this nonstop since he heard Lisa talking to her friends. I had to drag him out the cafeteria to stop him from finding Alistair and beating the shit out of him.”

Benny looked sad. “I don’t know the specifics, but Jesse made a comment. I shut him down.”

Dean was still pacing. 

“The story going around the school is that Castiel was out working as a prostitute, was apparently pretty rubbish at it, and the john beat the crap out of him,” Lee explained. 

“We gotta do something,” said Dean. “I don’t know what exactly, but I can’t stand by and let this kinda thing happen.”

“ _We_ can’t stand by,” said Benny with emphasis. “Come on let’s get back to school. We need to find Cas and keep an eye on him.”

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 

The rest of the week passed pretty quietly. There were no physical attacks on Castiel, although the comments and jibes continued. Dean, Benny, and Lee continued to try to keep an eye on Castiel but it seemed like even the teachers had realised that enough was enough and very quickly shut down any non-lesson related chatter in the class.

Dean invited Castiel around to their place for dinner and a movie on Thursday, which he accepted. At Castiel’s insistence, they picked him up from the library car park, which was much quieter, and was away from the stares of the other students.

John had left the previous Sunday to drive to Texas for work but was due back on the coming Sunday. Therefore, it was just Dean, Sam and Castiel for dinner. Feeling a little self-conscious, Dean had fussed around the trailer ensuring it was completely tidy that morning before they’d left for school. Their trailer was nothing like Gabriel’s house, with its modern interior, and Dean knew Castiel wouldn’t be concerned about their obviously modest lifestyle, but he still wanted to make Castiel comfortable with them.

When they arrived back, Dean left Sam to show Castiel some of the Latin books borrowed from their uncle, whilst Dean quickly turned on the oven, set the lasagne he’d prepared the previous day to cook, and set the table.

It was during dinner, that Dean raised an idea that had been swirling around his head for several days. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Dean asked.

With his mouth full of lasagne, Castiel nodded.

“How would you feel about switching up the duds a bit? Maybe wear a pair of jeans instead of that tracksuit? I don’t think I’ve seen you out of school uniform, and technically you aren’t even obliged to wear that, now that you’re a senior.”

Carefully finishing his mouthful before answering, Castiel sighed. “I guess it’s just habit. I don’t really ‘do’ fashion,” he said using air quotes. “When I left home, um, I just focused on what was necessary for school, the rest was just ignored. I am not sure, but I don’t think I own any jeans.”

“How can you not own jeans?” said Sam in surprise. “It’s like clothing 101.”

“My parents didn’t approve of jeans,” said Castiel like this was an everyday occurrence. “Actually, they didn’t approve of a lot of things. The whole family was expected to dress conservatively. Think blazers, ties, button downs and penny loafers – the whole prep school look, from about three years old. Actually, wearing a tracksuit to school compared to that was liberating. Then, when I left home at 15, I literally had the clothes on my back – my tracksuit. Thank goodness Gabriel was there.”

Reaching out, Sam laid his hand on Castiel’s arm. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“I didn’t share what you told me, Cas” said Dean explaining. “I didn’t think you’d want me to.”

Surprised but grateful, Castiel smiled, “Thank you. I appreciate your discretion. Maybe you can fill Sam in on my past later after I’m gone. I don’t think I want to go through it again.”

They continued their meal, before Dean finally blurted out, “What if we went shopping, and chose some new outfits? You and me. I was thinking we could make a day of it, grab some lunch and give your wardrobe a makeover.”

“Why?” said Castiel confused. 

“Because I think you might fit in better at school. You’re the only person I’ve seen at school wearing school uniform. If anything, you stick out now,” said Dean. 

Castiel appeared to be considering this. “I’m not sure. I mean, people might see you with me.”

Internally Dean cringed at Castiel’s continued belief that people wouldn’t or shouldn’t be seen with him. “What about if we drove out of town? To say, Topeka? It’s not so far to be unreasonable, but far enough that we’re unlikely to see anyone that knows you. Stuff will be cheaper in the Mall too.”

“I suppose we could,” said Castiel hesitantly.

“Great. What are you doing this Saturday?” said Dean, keen to lock Castiel into the idea.

“Um, nothing,” said Castiel.

“Good. I’ll pick you up at ten on Saturday.”

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully, watching old episodes of Dr Sexy, that Dean had to explain to Castiel. At ten, Gabriel swung by to pick up Castiel and take him home. Dean went to bed feeling a little happier than he had in a long time. Spending the day with Castiel on Saturday would be fun. 

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 

It was at lunch time Friday that Lee made a suggestion to Dean. They were sitting up high in the bleachers, so no one was around to hear them. This had become their favourite spot for hanging out because it was far enough from the school to be private, but they could also see anyone approaching.

“I had a thought about Cas,” said Lee. “What if we, as a group, kind of adopt him?”

“I have no idea what you are thinking,” said Benny confused. “Adopt him? He’s 18.”

“No, numb nuts. I mean, what if we make him part of our group. Instead of covertly following him, let’s go all out. Make him sit with us at lunch, during lessons, even drive him home,” said Lee enthusiastically. 

Dean was unsure, “I’m not sure he’ll go for it. He’s incredibly concerned about anyone getting close to him getting hurt.”

“Like Kevin,” said Benny.

“Yeah,” said Dean. "But I like the idea, Lee." Dean thought about it for a moment. “If we do it, you know there will be a massive fall out from this. Alistair and Gordon, actually most of the school are going to treat you like you’re his fuck buddies,” said Dean. “The shit storm from this, it’s gonna be epic.”

“But if we stick together. There’s safety in numbers,” persisted Lee. “Hell everyone knows I’m straight, I ain’t worried about being seen with him.”

“It might be worth a try,” said Benny, considering it. “Do you think we could persuade him?”

Lee shrugged, “I’ve never had anything to do with Cas before myself. I know he was always an active member of the church before his family kicked him out. He always helped at the community centre, and I used to see him help this deaf old lady there. He’d take her shopping and sign to her what the assistants were saying.”

“I’m prepared to give it a go,” said Benny. “Maybe a couple of people on his side might mean a few others are less likely to have a go at him.”

“Yeah, well maybe I should have tried harder to be a friend to him,” said Lee. “I do believe in live and let live. But I never really bothered before because I never really thought it affected me. But shit like this gets out of hand quickly. Today they pick on someone that’s gay, tomorrow it’s because they have red hair.” 

“Guys,” said Dean. “I know you’re doing this because Cas is my friend. But I think I need to tell you something.” 

“You’re dating him,” Benny deadpanned.

“What, no!” said Dean. “Friend. Only a friend.” Dean shook his head at how many times he was having to explain that.

“What then,” asked Lee curiously.

“I don’t like that fact that the only reason Cas is being hurt because he’s gay,” said Dean. Biting his lip, Dean made decision. Looking down at his hands, so he couldn’t see the faces of his friends looking at him, he continued, “because in another place or another time, that could be me being bullied or beaten.” Dean took a deep breath, “I mean, I’ve dated both. Men and women.”

Dean waited to hear the slurs, the comments of disgust from Lee or Benny. There was a long pause, before Benny reached out and pushed his shoulder making him look up. 

“Well looking like you do, I bet you aren’t ever without a date for long,” said Benny smiling at him. “But let me tell you now, you ain’t my type.” 

Dean looked from Benny to Lee.

“I’d never considered it before,” said Lee with a cocky grin looking Dean up and down. “But, you are very pretty, I might be persuaded,” he teased.

Dean’s gaze turned from worry to relief. “Assholes,” he said without any heat. 

“Yep, but you aren’t going near mine,” said Benny laughing. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll live, and you’re a bit too ‘bear’ for me anyway,” Dean said with a small smile.

“So back to Cas. What do you think? As of Monday let’s crowd him, be his friends, and not let him give us no for an answer,” said Lee. “Even if he doesn’t sit with us, we’ll just make sure we’re close by.”

“I’m taking him shopping tomorrow, in Topeka. I thought I might be able to update his image a bit,” said Dean. 

“Don’t make him change on our account,” said Benny gruffly. “This ain’t no Grease movie, where he changes clothes and suddenly he’s the hot popular one.”

“I know. But the guy doesn’t even own a pair of jeans,” said Dean. 

“Oh lawd,” drawled Benny. “Yep, definitely take him shopping Cher. We’ll be there Monday morning to support you both.”

“Thank you,” said Dean sincerely. “Friends like you are hard to find.”


	4. The Shopping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean go shopping and Dean learns a little more about Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had fun writing it.

Castiel still couldn’t quite believe Dean had talked him into travelling with him over to Topeka to go shopping. Gabriel had been enthusiastic about the idea, to the point of throwing a credit card at Castiel and telling him to go wild. Dean had found the thought of Castiel ‘going wild’ hilarious, and Gabriel and Dean spent the next ten minutes laughing their heads off, to Castiel’s bemused expression. 

Sam was spending the day with Brady, one of his friends from school, who was having a pool party for his birthday. Dean had met Brady’s parents when he dropped Sam off, and thought it would be a nice change for Sam. Sam was under strict instructions to call Gabriel if there were any issues, as at least Gabriel was local.

Castiel glanced over at Dean, as he drove. Dean was clearly relaxed, enjoying the sunshine, his window wound down, letting his left arm dangle outside the car, whilst he gently maintained control of the wheel with his right hand. Dean hummed along with the song currently playing, Nothing Else Matters by Metallica. It wasn’t Castiel’s usual style of music, but he found he enjoyed listening to the words, joining in a little towards the end with Dean. Dean grinned, as they sang together, Cas slightly out of tune. 

“Never took you for a metal fan, Cas,” Dean said when the song ended.

“I am not, not a fan,” said Castiel carefully. “It’s more about the song, rather than a band. I frequently hear a song, but couldn’t tell you who performed it, or what else they did.”

Dean laughed, “I know what you mean. Sometimes it’s the tune or the sentiment that captures you. Even a single line can bring back a memory.” 

“What about you, what do you tend to listen to?”

“I like Led Zepp, and Metallica of course. But I can also go for the occasional Rock Ballad, but don’t tell Sammy that,” said Dean with a smile.

“Image?”

Shrugging slightly Dean grinned, “Kid likes Celine frigging Dion.”

“I like some of her stuff,” said Castiel.

“Dude, whatever you do, don’t admit that to anyone else,” said Dean grinning. “We need to up your street cred, not destroy it.”

Once they were in town, it didn’t take Dean long to find a good parking spot. He made a quick pin on his phone, to ensure he would find his way back to the car, and then indicated that they should make their way into the main part of town.

Dean spotted a coffee shop and suggested to Castiel that they should grab a couple of chairs at one of the tables out front. It gave them a good view of the street and the passing pedestrians. 

Once the waitress had taken their order, Dean turned his attention to Castiel. “You’ve spent too long hiding Cas.” He indicated Castiel’s familiar clothing, his standard uniform of sweatshirt and jogging bottoms. “At school I can see you wear them to blend in. But why are you wearing them during the weekend too?”

“It’s more about convenience, I guess,” said Castiel, fiddling with his napkin. “Or lack of interest. I’ve spent a long time just trying to hide, it became second nature.”

“Look at the people here,” said Dean indicating the passers-by. “What do you see? Who stands out?”

Castiel took a moment to lean back in his chair and study the people in the street. He watched 20 or so people cross in front of the café, but he found himself looking frequently back at a young man, a street musician playing guitar, about 50 yards away. He was dressed in simple ripped blue jeans, with bright red sneakers, and frayed denim jacket over a plain white T-shirt. “Him. The busker.”

“Why, what about him catches your eye?”

Castiel studied him some more. There was a kind of recklessness about him. He played without inhibition, happily moving his feet and hips in time to the music, the smile never wavering despite him singing along to the music. He nodded politely to anyone that threw a coin in his open guitar case. “I think it’s his attitude,” said Castiel watching him. “He seems to be happy, a free spirit. He’s doing something that makes him happy, without caring about the audience.” 

“Anything else?”

“I like his boldness.” 

“And?”

“The bright sneakers.” 

Dean grinned. “That’s something we can work with.”

The waitress arrived with their drinks, and Dean indicated the street again. “Pick someone else. Tell me what you like.”

This time Castiel picked an older man, he looked like a retired rocker. “Hmmm. I think the skinny jeans and leather jacket look is a classic.”

“Dude, I’ve seen you run. I don’t think your runner’s thighs could fit in skinny jeans,” said Dean dryly. “But we can give it a go.” Dean took a drink of his coffee and had another thought. “Tell me, who do you see on TV, or in a film, and think ‘I wanna be like them’?”

Castiel sighed, “Don’t laugh. But do you know the character Constantine?”

“DC Comics Constantine? The guy wears a frigging trench coat and a tie.”

“I always thought he was kinda bad ass. What with the sorcery and being able to fight.”

“Weird, but OK. I guess the whole suit and trench coat look might suit you when you’ve graduated or you’re some dusty old professor, probably not the look for High School or college you really want to go for.” Dean paused. “I did have a thought about self-defence. Sam and I might be able to give you a basic primer on that.”

“Really?” said Castiel in surprise.

“Yeah. Well Dad and his buddies taught us. We could show you some basic moves. How to break a hold, and some blocking probably. Maybe when Dad gets back from … well when he gets back, he might be able to teach you stuff too.”

“Thank you, I would appreciate that.”

The pair of them people watched a bit more, picking out little details of people and clothing that caught Castiel’s interest, before finishing their coffees and making their way to the shops.

It was clear Dean had a strong idea of what he was looking for. The first few shops he paused in the doorway, glanced quickly over the racks, checking a couple of price labels, and then dragged Castiel to the next one. 

On the fourth shop, Dean seemed to be happier. He spotted what he wanted and proceeded to make his way purposefully towards the back of the shop. Castiel followed and watched as Dean proceeded to pick several items from the racks as he passed, piling them into Castiel’s arms. In addition to clothes, Dean also grabbed a couple of pairs of boots and trainers and several belts, before finally pushing Castiel to the back of the store where there was a sofa type area, with several mirrors. 

“Stand there,” Dean ordered, and positioned Castiel in front of the largest mirror. The other mirrors reflected different angles, giving a reasonable 360-degree view. Castiel turned to watch in amazement as Dean quickly sorted the items selected into several set of outfits and accessories. Occasionally holding up an item against Castiel and giving it consideration before discarding it in favour of another. 

A shop assistant had spotted them early on when the entered the store. Sensing a big sale like a shark smells blood, he approached the boys with a friendly but amused expression. “Hi, I’m Noah. Can I be of assistance?” he asked politely, immediately assessing that Dean was in charge of this situation. 

“My friend here, needs a new …. Well everything. New wardrobe, new shoes, new look,” said Dean. Dean passed Castiel the first pile of clothes and pair of the boots. “Go try these on and come back and show me.”

Castiel looked bashful as he took the clothes and shuffled off to the changing rooms, just behind the mirrors.

Dean slumped on to the sofa, and turned to the assistant, “We also need a couple of casual jackets, denim or leather. Got anything like that in stock?”

Noah nodded happily and dashed off to find them. 

As Dean sat waiting, he heard Castiel call out, from the changing room. “I think I need a larger sized shirt.”

“Just get out here,” said Dean impatiently. “Let’s take a look.”

Blushing bright pink, Castiel stepped out and returned to the spot Dean had indicated in front of the mirrors. Gone was the baggy sweatshirt and joggers. Instead Castiel stood there dressed in black leather ankle boots, artfully faded and worn blue jeans, a short sleeved plain white Henley, just the right side of skin-tight and a blue and black plaid overshirt. 

“Oh my,” said Noah breathlessly, who had just returned at that point. “Very nice.”

Castiel blushed an even darker shade of red and glanced at Dean. Dean swallowed audibly and gestured with a finger twirl that Castiel should do a spin.

Feeling a little like he was putting on a show, Castiel turned giving Dean a non-reflected view of his rear. Dean pursed his lips and stood up, appraising Castiel’s appearance from every angle. Taking one the leather jackets Noah had found, Dean came close to Castiel, and offered up the jacket. “May I?”, said Dean holding it up to help him put it on to avoid any unnecessary strain on his ribs.

Dean stood behind him, easing the jacket over Castiel’s arms and shoulders. Dean then turned him round and smoothed the jacket down, tugging it at the hem to get it to lie flat. Dean reached up and before Castiel could stop him, ruffled Castiel’s hair, messing up the carefully combed and contained style. “We should get your hair done properly later,” stated Dean, before standing behind him again and gently pulling Castiel’s shoulders back a little, making him stand taller, and broader. Taking a final look, Dean nodded with satisfaction. “I’ve seen you run. You don’t run slouched, so don’t stand slouched. Walk tall, like you own the place. Fake it to you make it.”

Castiel took a look at himself in the mirror. He almost didn’t recognise himself. He looked so different from the Castiel he saw every day looking from his bathroom mirror. This ‘new’ Castiel looked confident and bit of a badass. The leather boots with small details of metal in the design added an extra inch or so to his already not inconsiderable height and complimented the black leather jacket. The jacket was more vintage cool motorcycle/bomber jacket styling with a stand-up collar, rather than the Classic biker style with fold back lapels. The Henley was smooth across his chest and clung enough to just give a hint of his strong abdominal muscles. The plaid shirt and jacket hid most of the view, but Castiel knew he would look good without the jacket too. But his hair – he had no idea that just changing his hair would make such a difference. If he hadn’t known better himself, he would have thought that he’d just rolled out of bed. 

“Now that’s a good look on you,” said Dean roughly from the side. He cleared his throat, and said, “anything there you hate?”

“No Dean,” said Castiel modestly. “I think this looks great.”

“Good. Walk up and down and get a feel for it,” said Dean. He watched critically as Castiel tried to follow Dean’s instructions; shoulders rolled back, allowing his chest to fill with air, or at least as much as his still tender ribs would allow. Dean had him walk the shop several times, until Castiel felt comfortable in the new clothes and posture. Eventually Dean nodded and handed Castiel the second set of clothing. “Same again,” he said and pushed Castiel towards the dressing room.

Castiel obeyed.

Dean turned to Noah. “We may be a while.”

“Please take your time, Sir,” Noah said with a patented Customer Service smile. “I can see how new this is for your friend. But you seem to have an eye for what suits him.”

Dean laughed, “Yeah, I’ve probably watched way too many makeover shows.”

“Queer Eye is a guilty pleasure of mine.” Noah gestured towards the store, “may I make a few suggestions?”

“Go ahead,” said Dean sitting back down on the sofa. 

Once Castiel had returned to his cubical in the dressing room, he took a deep breath and looked at himself again in the smaller mirror. He did like the new look, especially the boots. Glancing at the second set of clothes Dean had put together, he quickly shucked off the jacket, hanging it up, in case he wanted to add it to another outfit, and placed the rest of the clothing to one side planning on making a pile of the stuff to buy versus those he wouldn’t. 

He was just adjusting the laces on a pair of Converse high tops when Noah knocked the door. “I’ve brought you some bracelets and things that I thought you might like to try with the more casual outfits.”

As he was dressed enough to be decent, Castiel open the door, and looked at the range of men’s bracelets that Noah had in his hand. They ranged from a simple set of beaded bracelets to more intricate woven leather ones, and a couple of broader ones.

“The beads on the multi colour ones, can be added or removed as necessary,” said Noah.

“Thank you,” said Castiel taking several of the ones he liked. “I think I’m just about ready for round two.” He quickly slipped a single elasticated bracelet of alternating black and red beads around his wrist, thinking it would match the shirt he was now wearing, “What do you think?” 

Noah glanced up and down, “I think he’s going to love it.”

Castiel looked a little confused at the comment, but made his way out the sofa area again, where Dean was waiting. He took his place in front of the mirror as before, this time automatically adjusting his stance to be straight and tall. 

The red Converse high tops gave a pop of colour against black jeans. Dean had paired a plain black T-shirt this time with the black jeans, and a plaid red/black overshirt. An embossed belt with silver studs and buckle completed the outfit.

“What do you think Cas?” asked Dean with a smile.

“I really like it.” Castiel undid the cuffs and rolled up the sleeves to try to be more casual. 

“Great. That’s another one then,” said Dean. He passed Castiel yet another pile of clothes. “Let’s see if we’re three for three.”

Castiel continued to try on the various items of clothing that Dean had selected. He realised quite quickly that the skinny jeans weren’t an option that actually suited him. He preferred round necks on T-shirts rather than V-necks, almost any shade of blue on him looked better than green, and he favoured dark greys and black T-shirts if given a choice. Dean and Noah swapped out a lot of items after the third outfit, realising that some things were just never going to look right on Castiel. Finally, after nearly three hours, a lot of clothing changes and Noah bringing them some coffee from the staff room, they had their final selection of clothing. Most of the items would mix and match anyway, despite them being put together in specific sets. 

Dean suggested that Castiel might want to change into one of the new outfits, and Castiel decided to go with the first one, thinking that wearing the boots and leather jacket would be easier than carrying them. Noah carefully removed the labels and security tags for him and wrapped up his old tracksuit.

It was only as Noah started to ring up the massive pile of items Dean began to worry about the amount they were spending. Gabriel had said not to, but money was something Dean always worried about. He’d been careful in his selection of store, trying to find a shop that had clothing options that were more low to mid-range and therefore price, rather than the branded names such as Levi.

Even with a bit of a promotional discount that Noah gave them, it was however still a larger than anticipated amount for Dean when Noah rang in the last item. 

“Maybe we should …” started Dean concerned.

Castiel cut him off decisively by handing over a credit card, surprising Noah who had been looking at Dean expectantly. “No. I like the items, we’re getting them.” 

“You’re sure Gabe won’t mind?”

“No. It’s all fine. I’ll explain later,” said Castiel. 

Noah held up a small purple bag before slipping it in the main shopping bag, “Here’s a few little extra accessories, free of charge,” said Noah with a wink handing Castiel back the credit card. “It was a pleasure to serve you both today, I hope to see you again.”

After thanking Noah for his time and effort, they gathered their many bags of purchases, and with unspoken agreement made their way to the food court. Both were ravenous after their long shopping trip. 

They glanced around at the many options, before settling on a retro burger restaurant. 

Dean watched as the Castiel carried the bags and walked towards an empty table outside the restaurant. Something looked different, and it wasn’t the just the clothes Castiel wore. It took him a moment to realise that Castiel was now walking more upright. Gone was the hunched, cowered figure, hiding in a hoodie that had started the day. The newfound confidence Castiel had from something as simple as a new outfit made Dean happy. Whereas before Dean always felt he was looking at a much shorter man, now their eyes were almost at the same level. 

“I’ll get the food, Dean,” said Castiel stacking the bags under the table. “My treat for all your help.”

“You don’t have to,” protested Dean. He was already feeling guilty about the amount they had spent. 

“I want to,” said Castiel firmly. 

A waitress appeared with a couple of menus, but they both knew what they wanted and ordered without looking at the options. 

“Bacon double cheeseburger, with coke please,” said Dean.

“Same, but with diet coke,” said Castiel. He looked at Dean’s raised eyebrow. “What? I prefer the taste of diet coke.”

The waitress smiled and departed.

“I have a small confession,” said Castiel looking at Dean, and then down at his hands. “I know you were concerned about the cost today. But please don’t be.”

“Dude, I know Gabe said to go wild, but that….”

“Gabriel isn’t paying for this stuff,” said Castiel. “I am.” Castiel removed his wallet and showed Dean the credit card. The name, Castiel Novak, was clearly printed below the card number. “It’s my card. Gabriel just keeps it for me.” 

Dean gaped. “That’s worse! Jesus man, you don’t even have a job. I made you spend nearly a grand, in one go, without blinking. You aren’t going to have to do something dumb to pay that off, are you? Like sell a kidney?” 

Castiel looked confused. “You didn’t make me do anything.” He ran his hand through his hair tousling it further. “You don’t understand. I have money. It’s not a problem.

Watching as Castiel pocketed the card again Dean said, “I thought you were some kind of penniless student living on welfare. Are you secretly a millionaire?”

Castiel flinched.

“Shit, you are,” said Dean shocked.

“Not like you think,” said Castiel rubbing his hand over face. “I don’t usually tell anyone, because, well I don’t trust anyone, and don’t want people to be my friend just because of the money, and I don’t really have the money. But I trust you. You’ve been nice to me when you didn’t have to. And I don’t want to lie to you, or have you worry about Gabe or me or the money. I trust you not to blab about it, OK?” He said all of this in a rush, almost like a single sentence. 

“Breathe,” said Dean, “It’s OK. You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.”

Castiel took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. “Everything I said about my parents was true. I was an emancipated minor, at the age of 15. I’ve been living with Gabriel since then. But my grandparents died when I was five, and they left each grandchild a trust fund. A large one. But with the situation I was in, I was able to get certain access rights a bit earlier than normal. Which annoyed my parents and most of my siblings even more. There’s an independent lawyer that controls the fund. I cannot access any of the capital until I am 25. I have a prior agreement for certain expenses, like medical, education, rent, food, and clothing which as long as I stick too, there are no issues. I also get a small general spending allowance for day to day stuff. If I need something out of the ordinary, I can apply to the lawyer for specific approval. I can’t go and buy a Tesla, but as long as I can demonstrate that the cost is reasonable, and not for drink or drugs, he signs it off.” 

The waitress appeared with their food, and smiled at Castiel, practically ignoring Dean. “Here you go boys, two burgers. With a diet coke for you,” she said sliding the drink to Castiel. “Not that you need to diet. Just call if you need anything else.” She walked away throwing a glance back at Castiel.

“Wow,” said Dean once she was out of earshot. “You put on leather jacket and I am invisible.”

“Yes, well, no fear there. She’s not my type,” Castiel replied dryly.

Dean took a bite of burger and moaned at the taste. “This is so good.” 

Apart from the occasional moan of pleasure about the quality of the burger, they ate in silence until Dean eventually sat back and wiped his mouth on a napkin. “Look, about the money, it doesn’t make a difference to me. You’re my friend. You’re helping Sammy. Guess I am surprised. But also happy for you.”

“Happy?” Castiel tipped his head on one side confused. 

“I mean, I was kinda worried about how you coped without parents,” said Dean quietly. “Knowing that you couldn’t get a job in town. I’m glad you’re OK, not having to do anything, you know, shady.”

“Thank you Dean,” said Castiel sincerely. “No selling a kidney, and no ‘shady’ actions necessary.” He air quoted the word shady with a smile.

“Dork,” said Dean smiling.

“Assbutt,” said Castiel relaxing.

Dean laughed, “Assbutt? That’s your best insult?”

“Don’t you think it suits you?”

Dean shook his head in despair and at absurdity of the insult.

After their burgers, for which Castiel insisted on paying for, they returned to the car, struggling slightly with the numerous bags. 

Once they had loaded everything in the boot of the Impala, Dean leant against the car, and stared appraisingly at Castiel, enjoying seeing Castiel behave differently than before. 

Castiel continued to stand upright but even his newfound confidence wavered slightly under Dean’s scrutiny, he dropped his eyes. 

“We still need to sort out your hair,” Dean said, approaching him. “I was thinking perhaps a bit of colour, just on the tips. Maybe a bit of gel, to keep it wild.” Dean reached out as if to touch Castiel’s hair, then pulled back suddenly, as though he realised what he was doing.

“Actually, it normally looks like this,” said Castiel. “I usually try to control it.”

“Yeah, well don’t. It looks hot.”

Castiel flicked his eyes back up suddenly, and Dean blushed. “I mean...” he stammered, “you… it … it looks better messy.” Dean backed away and opened the driver’s door, fumbling slightly. In the car he took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm himself, before Castiel opened the passenger side and climbed in, put on his seatbelt and looked expectantly at Dean.

“Home James,” said Castiel in a mock posh accent with an airy wave of his hand. “And don’t spare the horses.”

“Don’t get too used to this. I am not your chauffeur,” admonished Dean. They stared at each for a beat and both dissolved into fits of giggles. 

The tension between them released and they relaxed back into each other’s company for the journey home.

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 

Gabriel was like an over excited puppy when they returned. “Wow!” was his initial reaction when he saw Castiel in his new jacket and clothes. “Looking good Cassie.” He insisted on seeing all the purchases, and ooh’ed and ahh’ed over the new clothes as he dug through the bags pulling out the various items. “Good taste Dean-o,” he complimented, admiring the red Converse boots.

Dean wandered to the kitchen to grab a couple of bottles of water for himself and Castiel, returning just in time to see Gabriel waving the purple bag in front of Castiel.

“What’s in here?” Gabriel asked, as peered inside. 

“No idea. The shop assistant threw in some freebie stuff. I haven’t checked,” said Castiel. “Let’s see.”

Gabriel opened the bag and tipped the contents onto the coffee table. It was a collection of the various bracelets and a couple of leather necklaces.

“Oh that’s nice,” said Castiel picking up the wide leather bracelet with the pressed studs he had admired earlier. “I liked that one.

Dean sat on one of the sofas, sipped his water and grinned. “I think Noah liked you.” 

“He probably just liked the large commission he would get,” said Castiel deprecatingly. 

Gabriel suddenly made a choking sound, “Is there something you guys need to tell me,” Gabriel asked with a smirk, and held up two necklaces. They were simple chains with a single military style dog tag attached to each. 

Confused Castiel looked at Dean, who shrugged back. “I don’t remember seeing them. We didn’t choose them,” Castiel said confused. “Dean did you want them? You can have them if you want.”

Gabriel sniggered. “Oh my God Cassie, you are so naïve.” He threw both necklaces to Dean, who caught them and looked at the tags. 

Dean swore, blushed a deep red, and glanced at Gabriel who was howling with laughter. “Dude, seriously!”

“Oh…” said Gabriel between laughs. “I have no idea what went on between you two for the shop assistant to even possibly think those were appropriate.”

Confused Castiel held out his hand to Dean to take the tags, when Gabriel suddenly reached out and closed his hand around Castiel’s wrist snagging the black and red beaded bracelet that was now showing. Gabriel looked at it closely and then howled with laughter again. He was laughing so hard, he couldn’t speak.

“I picked that one,” said Castiel defensively.

Dean put his head in his hands. Given Gabriel’s reaction to the tags, he had a fair idea that the bracelet was also something sex related. “Cas. Take it off.”

“What? Why? I like the colours,” said Castiel even more confused.

Dean dropped the tags in Castiel’s hand and pushed Gabriel hard with his foot as he lay wheezing on the floor. “Asshole.”

Castiel looked at the tags. They were plain metal, with a punched engraving, “Sub and Dom” he read out confused. Suddenly a look of horror and understanding passed over his face. “Oh no. No. No. No.” Now Castiel was blushing and couldn’t look at Dean. 

Gabriel was still laughing.

Castiel dropped the tags as though they were hot. “That would probably explain some of the comments Noah made.”

“Really?” said Dean throwing his arms out in exasperation. “Dude, why didn’t you say anything.”

“Well, didn’t you think it odd he kept calling you, ‘Sir’?” said Castiel defensively.

“I thought he was just doing the whole customer service thing!”

Gabriel was still sniggering. 

Dean sighed heavily and looked down at Gabriel. “Given your reaction, I guess the bracelet also means something explicit? Care to share with the rest of the class?”

Gabriel tried to pull himself together. “You’re very bossy. I can see who the guy thought was the Dom in this relationship,” joked Gabriel. Castiel and Dean glared at him. “Well in certain clubs that require above statutory minimum age limits and cater to rather a ‘niche’ clientele, bracelets are used to identify different sexual preferences, or practices. I’m aware that a bracelet like Cassie’s can be used to identify a preference for favouring 69 as a sexual position.”

Castiel gasped and rapidly removed the elasticated bracelet. “Oh my god. I am never leaving the house again.” 

“Hey, with some of the people that visit here, you may want to reconsider that statement. Especially if they see you wearing this stuff,” joked Gabriel.

Shaking his head, Dean waved a hand over the jewellery items. “Is any of this stuff not advertising a sexual kink?”

“Definitely some of it is OK,” Gabriel sorted through and selected a couple of plain platted leather bracelets, and a couple of plain silver ones. “Unless you decide to get these engraved with Daddy or Sweet Boy, you should be OK.”

“Gabriel,” warned Castiel. “No joking about this. Last thing I need is some assbutt at school to think I’m ‘advertising’ myself.”

“These are all safe. Promise,” said Gabriel making a scout salute. 

“You were never a scout,” said Castiel.

“No, but I did spend an awful lot of time with the Girl Scouts.” Gabriel smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at Dean.

Dean shook his head in defeat, and Castiel started stuffing the clothing back into the bags to take up to his room.

Dean helped pack up the clothes and then followed Castiel upstairs to his room carrying several of the bags, partly to help, and partly to escape Gabriel’s constant sniggers.

Dean hadn’t been in Castiel’s room before. It was painted in shades of warm blue, with solid white wood furniture. A single bed with a bright childish cartoon bee duvet was against the far wall, creating a large open space in the middle of the room, where a yoga mat lay. On the other side of the room was a desk with chair and a huge bookcase. There were a couple of posters on the wall above the bed; one a picture of the cast of ‘The Big Bang Theory’, the other a picture of the Earth from space. It took Dean a moment to realise there was no TV in the room. Castiel had opened one of the other two doors in the room, to show a walk-in closet. Dean assumed the other door was the ensuite bathroom. Standing warily at the door to the room, he waited until Castiel gestured him in. 

“I think you’re past standing on ceremony with me,” said Castiel hanging the new leather jacket on the back of the closet door.

“Didn’t want to assume anything,” said Dean. “Not with the Gabe judging every single interaction we have.”

“Mi casa es su casa,” said Castiel as he tipped the bags out on the bed and started to put the clothes away in the closet. 

“Is that reference to Gabe’s porn series?” said Dean with a laugh, as he passed the items to Castiel. 

“Crap. He told you about Casa Erotica?” said Castiel embarrassed. 

“Yeah, that night I brought you home. Well, I kinda disgraced myself by acknowledging I’d seen them,” said Dean grimacing. 

Castiel blushed. “Can’t say I have. It’s all seems a bit weird when you actually know some of the actors.”

“I guess that could be a bit awkward,” agreed Dean.

There was a moment of uneasy silence, that Castiel broke by saying, “I’m sorry about earlier. I honestly had no idea about the necklaces and ...” 

Dean cut him off with a wave of his hand. “No Cas. It was my fault too. I didn’t know either, and I guess …” he rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. “I guess I was rather bossy at the store. I’m sorry if I embarrassed you.”

“You didn’t at the time. But I’m embarrassed now I didn’t realise. You’ve seen Gabe. You’d think after living with him for three years, I’d be slightly more aware of, well, of that side of things.”

“You can say ‘porn’ or ‘sex’, Cas,” said Dean, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “But I bet Gabe probably still sees you as his little brother, and thinks his job or lifestyle is something to shelter you from.”

“I’d like to say yes he has, but there have been times, when I wandered down for breakfast to find several naked people getting coffee in the kitchen. Actors, not Gabe’s girlfriends.”

Dean’s jaw dropped open. “You’re kidding?”

“I wish I was.” Castiel sat down on his yoga mat, pulling at his new jeans slightly to give him some space to bend his knees, resting his back against the bed, so he wasn’t looking at Dean. “Gabe was concerned at first, especially since I was technically underage. He threw one guy out that propositioned me.” 

“Good to know,” said Dean with a slight hesitation to his voice.

“Gabe’s a joker and completely inappropriate most of the time, but he is very professional when he is working. Very strict on ID’s, age and consent. He doesn’t allow alcohol or drugs on set. Even for what he calls ‘vanilla sex’, he makes everyone sign very strict agreements, and he won’t work with people that don’t take it seriously. The whole BDSM thing is apparently quite popular, and I know he goes a long way to making sure everyone is safe. Everything agreed before hand, Limits, safe words and the like. He says when the actors feel safe, the ‘performance’ is better.” 

Dean shook his head, “Seriously, you have a very bizarre life.”

Castiel huffed a laugh, “You’re the first person I’ve ever told about it.” 

“I’m not sure I’d know what do if I ever met someone I’d seen in porn in real life. I can’t quite imagine saying, ‘oh you look familiar, weren’t you the pizza man’?”

Castiel turned surprised to look at Dean, “Shit, you really have watched Gabe’s films.”

Dean groaned and flopped backwards on the bed to avoid looking at Castiel. “I am never going to watch them again. Too weird.”

“As you said, my life is very bizarre.”

“So, are you going to wear your new stuff to school on Monday?” said Dean. 

Castiel shrugged. “I suppose I could. Do you think I should?”

“Hell yeah,” said Dean firmly. He sat back up on Castiel’s bed. “You’ve been trying to hide for too long. Be brave. Stand out.”

“I’m not sure I’m that brave.”

“Look, you’re not wearing a Pride T-shirt or a rainbow patterned jumper. These are ordinary, but nice, clothes. Jeans, shirt, jacket. Stand tall, stand your ground. Make people see you. I think once they get to know you, they’ll like you. Also, once they know you aren’t a push over, I think the harassment might stop,” said Dean. “Most bullies are cowards. When someone fights back, they usually run.”

“Will you really teach me some self-defence moves?” Castiel asked. “I mean my default has been running from trouble. But as I found out, that doesn’t work when they ambush you.”

“Definitely. Maybe we can use Gabriel’s back garden? We can visit after school if you like, take you through some basic stuff.”

Thrilled, Castiel got to his feet. “Can you show me something now?”

“I suppose so. We can start with a couple of simple actions. Like how to break a hold when someone grabs you,” said Dean. He rose from the bed and checked the floor area just to make sure they had space. He took off his jacket to make movement a bit easier, dumping it on the bed. “If you grab my wrist, I’ll break the hold so you can see how to do it, and then we’ll try on you. OK?”

Reaching out Castiel grasped Dean’s wrist, and within the blink of an eye, Dean had opened his hand and twisted his whole wrist and arm, breaking it free of Castiel’s grip. 

“Wow,” said Castiel, impressed. “Can we try that again?”

Dean showed Castiel the maneuverer again at full speed, and then twice more in slow motion, before indicating that Castiel should try it on him. It took a few goes, but Castiel learnt the principle quickly, and was able to consistently break free of Dean’s hold. To test Castiel, Dean suddenly grabbed Castiel’s right wrist, and was pleased that Castiel reacted and broke the grip.

“Excellent,” said Dean. “Of course, there are other techniques, and depending on the situation, you may want to twist in the other direction, finish the move with a step back, or follow up with punch or strike.” He indicated for Castiel to try and grab him again, but this time when Dean twisted from his grip, Dean’s other hand flew forward towards Castiel’s nose in a position of a palm strike. Dean held back from actually hitting him, but Castiel’s eyes flew open in surprise at the quickness and effect of Dean’s hand flying towards him, he didn’t even have time to flinch.

“That!” said Castiel excitedly. “Can you teach me that?”

Dean laughed at Castiel’s enthusiasm. “Sure.”

There was a beeping from Dean’s phone in his jacket pocket. “Shit,” he exclaimed. “I lost track of time, I gotta go get Sammy.” He grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. “Sorry I gotta run.”

“I understand,” said Castiel warmly. “Thank you for today. I really did enjoy our shopping trip, and spending time with you.”

“I had fun too,” said Dean honestly. 

Castiel walked with Dean to the front door, “I’ll text you, about coming round to teach me. Bring Sam. I’ll cook dinner.”

“You don’t have to do that,” said Dean. 

“I want to. For all your help. For both of your help.”

“OK.” Dean quickly walked to the Impala, “See ya Cas.”

“Goodbye Dean.” Castiel watched as Dean drove away, before shutting the door to find Gabriel standing in the lounge watching him. “Don’t say a word.”

Gabriel held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. “I wasn’t going to say anything.”

“Well that would be a first,” said Castiel without any heat.

“True,” said Gabriel. “So I’ll ignore that, and I will say this. He seems like a good guy Cassie. He’s good for you.”

“It’s not like that Gabe,” said Castiel, walking to the stairs. 

“Not yet. But it could be. Don’t close yourself off so completely to that possibility,” said Gabriel with all seriousness.

Castiel stopped and looked at his brother. “Do you really think he might….”

“Yeah…. I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who has taken the time to comment. I promise I read and reply to everyone.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> Oh yes, and the thing about the bracelets - I learnt most of that from other stories and a lot of googling. I pray no one every checks my internet history.


	5. One step forward, several steps back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gains a couple more friends, but the bullies don't let up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. So I got a bit excited and wanted to share the next chapter early. Thanks to MalicMalic for prompting a particular scene, that I hope you enjoy.

Dean was excited to see Castiel on Monday. They’d texted on the previous evening to agree what outfit Castiel would wear. Finally narrowing it down to two, Dean agreed to let Castiel decide on the Monday morning, so it would also be a surprise for Dean. They had also agreed that Castiel would stop avoiding Dean in school. Dean had pointed out that Benny and Lee already knew they were friends. The whole stop hiding or ‘fake it till you make it’ mentality wouldn’t really work if Castiel was avoiding everyone.

The first indication that something was different was as Dean was standing at his locker. The usual clamour of students in the school corridor died away. It was like a tidal wave of silence, followed by loud whispering. Turning to see what was causing the commotion, Dean looked down past the students to see Castiel walking determinedly towards him. Dean’s mouth dried up, and even knowing the selection of clothes that Castiel had to choose from, the appearance of the man in front of him took his breath away. Their eyes met and neither could break the intensity of the stare between them. 

Castiel was wearing his new leather boots, black jeans, a dark blue/purple T-shirt, blue and black plaid shirt, with his new leather jacket. He was also carrying a black rucksack, slung carelessly over one shoulder. Castiel was walking confidently, his shoulders pulled back, his back straight as he approached. To Dean’s amazement, Castiel had also styled his hair differently. Gone was the tamed combed down style he usually wore. He was now wearing a messy unkempt look that looked like someone had been playing with it for hours, but in line with Dean’s suggestion, the tips were dyed blue. Castiel looked like the love child between a Rocker and a Punk. 

People were moving out of Castiel’s path, like the parting of the Red Sea. When he reached Dean, he stopped directly in front of him. “Hello Dean.”

“Er, hey Cas,” Dean stammered out. “That’s a good look on you. I was right about the blue, for your hair.”

“Thank you. I had help.” There was a glint of humour in Castiel’s eyes. “Gabriel called in a favour from one of the hairstylists in his employment.”

“Holy shit,” came Benny’s southern drawl suddenly from behind Dean as he took in Castiel’s new appearance. “This is like Grease.” 

“I don’t understand that reference,” said Castiel, looking confused. 

“Never mind. Looking good Cas,” said Benny cheerfully slapping on his back.

A flicker of doubt crossed Castiel’s face, but he stood his ground. “Thank you.”

Lee appeared at Castiel’s elbow, “Woah. Cool duds.”

Castiel was beginning to look like a deer in headlights. 

“Let’s get to class,” said Dean dragging Castiel along with him. Benny and Lee fell into step behind them. 

“Dean…” started Castiel, slightly panicking at having Lee and Benny behind him.

“No Cas,” said Dean quietly. “Trust me. We have this.”

Dean and Castiel walked side by side, the small group making their way down the corridor together. It was like a boxer being led to the ring by his entourage. The whispers followed them. Lee wasn’t in their first class, so he peeled off to go to his own classroom. 

Once they entered the classroom, they let Castiel find his usual chair in far corner of the room. Without any communication, Benny and Dean took up position sitting in front and to the side of Castiel, forming a protective cordon. This wasn’t their usual seating arrangement, and it raised a few eyebrows from their classmates, who had to find alternative seating.

Halfway through the lesson, Dean threw Castiel a quick glance, to see Castiel looking directly at him. Castiel gave him a small smile before raising his flat right hand to his chin and gesturing downward towards Dean. ‘Thank you’ in ASL. Dean smiled.

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 

Dean and his friends were already seated at a table to the back of the Cafeteria, when Benny spotted Castiel walking in, and he nudged Dean. “Your boyfriend’s here.”

“Not my boyfriend,” Dean hissed. Standing up Dean called out loudly attracting a lot of attention, “Cas, over here. When you’re done.” 

Castiel heard his name being called, and saw the group, hesitating for a second. Dean calmly held his stare, transferring his own confidence to Castiel despite the distance. Castiel adjusted his shoulders slightly and walked over to join them at the table, carrying is tray, ignoring the whispers of the other students around them.

“Sit down Cas,” said Dean, as Castiel stood there unsure whether he should be there or not, despite Dean having called him over.

Castiel raised a single eyebrow as though to question the order, reminding Dean uncomfortably of their shopping trip, and the misunderstanding that had occurred with the shop keeper. Dean rolled his eyes, as he realised what Castiel was thinking, and mentally apologised to him. 

“Please sit?” corrected Dean.

A tiny smirk appeared on Castiel’s face, and he sat down. Benny and Lee looked confused at the exchange between the two but realised that some kind of unspoken conversation had just taken place.

“I don’t think I introduce you guys properly this morning,” said Dean. “Do you know Benny and Lee?”

“Yes,” said Castiel warily. “I know them.” 

“You just had English Lit with Hendriksen didn’t you?” said Lee conversationally. “What are you reading?”

“Rebecca,” said Castiel. “By Daphne du Maurier.”

“Oh yeah,” said Lee. “I think I saw the film with my sister a few years ago. Charles Dance was in it.”

Tipping his head on one side, Castiel studied Lee like he was looking for an insult in his comment. “Yes. That was one version.”

“I like seeing how the book differs from the movie,” said Dean casually. “And how the moves differ from each other, the Laurence Olivier version differed from the Charles Dance one. You know, in Harry Potter, the books had several subplots that were completely removed from the films.”

“Don’t mention SPEW,” said Benny joining in the conversation. “That was weak. I am glad they got rid of that.”

Dean glanced over, at Castiel. He seemed confused, as though he was watching a stage play, rather than participating.

The conversation about Harry Potter, continued for the rest of the lunch break, during which there were several heated discussions about whether Dobby should have been included in the films (the consensus was, yes, he should have been), agreement that Ron and Hermione were not suited, that Snape and Dumbledore should have talked to Harry more, and Mrs Weasley was the best mother in the world. Castiel joined in at some points but seemed happier to watch and listen to the banter between the friends.

Dean caught several pairs of eyes from curious students watching them, but no one approached. 

He was unsure whether it was Castiel’s new-found confidence or the fact that he was no longer alone that was keeping everyone away, regardless, Dean was pleased that at least at this moment, Castiel was smiling and happy.

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 

Making good on his offer to teach Castiel some basic self-defence moves, they agreed that Dean and Sam would go to Gabriel’s house on Thursday that week, straight from school. 

They met Gabriel in the driveway at the house. Gabriel was on his way out to a business meeting with a film distributor and was already running late. Gabriel jumped into his little Prius, lollipop hanging from his lips, shouted a “be safe” at them, and sped off. Dean was slightly pleased that Gabriel wouldn’t be around to laugh at Castiel as he was practising. Learning a new skill took time, and often it didn’t always look that great in the beginning. Dean hoped that Castiel would have at least a couple of moves to show off when Gabriel got back.

Sam had agreed to join in as well. It never hurt to refresh or practise the skills and working with Dean they should be able to demonstrate the moves a variety of ways for Castiel.

The weather was warm and dry, so Dean thought that using the back garden might be better. It gave them a lot more space than the floor area in Castiel’s room. At one side of the garden was a relatively flat grassed area, at the other what looked like a wooden decked circle, a bit like a dance floor.

“The grassy area should be OK,” said Dean. “Do you have something like an old rug, or mat that we can use?”

“I’ve got a spare yoga mat?” said Castiel thinking. “Will that work?”

“Yeah. That should be good,” said Dean removing his jacket. “Oh and an old towel or sweatshirt.”

“I’ll go change and bring them down,” said Castiel. 

When Castiel returned he was back in his sweatshirt and joggers. He was also carrying a couple of foam yoga mats. Sam helped Dean lay out the mats on the grass, and they both began to stretch their arms and legs to warm up the muscles. Castiel did a few cautious yoga stretches, mindful of not pulling too much on his ribs. 

“Yoga?” said Dean curiously.

Castiel smiled. “You’d be surprised how relaxing it can be, as well as the obvious benefits of flexibility. My little sister wanted to do it, and because I had to mind her anyway, I learnt as well. I kept it up after I left home.” He stood up straight, and bent forward at the waist, keeping his legs rigid, and folded his entire body in half, and resting his forehead on his knees, his hands flat to the floor. “This pose is called Uttanasana.”

“Holy…” Dean stopped speaking before he could say something stupid. Dean was very glad he was facing Castiel, and not watching from behind. Castiel was really flexible, and that pose had definitely raised some interesting and mostly inappropriate thoughts. Dean was sure he would be blushing if all his blood hadn’t just rushed southwards. 

Unfolding himself, Castiel looked up at Sam and Dean amazed faces. He shrugged, “It’s just practice. It helps stretch my hamstrings and prevents injuries when running.”

Dean nodded and mentally saved the image of Castiel bending over like that for another time. Pulling himself together Dean indicated the mats, to Castiel and Sam. “OK. I don’t want to do any throws or anything that might hurt your ribs again. We’ll concentrate on some close quarter stuff. Sammy go easy on him.” 

Castiel wasn’t offended at the comment. He knew that Sam was much more proficient than himself. Despite Castiel’s height advantage, Sam would be a formidable opponent if wanted to be.

“Let’s try that wrist hold break again. Sammy, can you be the attacker? Cas, you try to free yourself,” said Dean

The boys worked on that particular move for a while, until it became a smooth motion for Castiel. Then, changing it up so Castiel practiced being grabbed on both his left and right wrist. Once that felt comfortable for Castiel, Dean continued with the next part, showing how to follow through with a palm strike, explaining about using the heel of the hand, rather than the flatter area of the palm, and using a slightly upwards motion if hitting the chin. Dean had Sam wrap his hand in his sweatshirt, to protect it, and provide a cushion for Castiel to hit. Soon they were combining the moves easily. Castiel’s body moved with a languid grace that Dean assumed was from his yoga training. 

Dean took the time point to out specific areas on the human body that were the most vulnerable, such as the groin, nose, throat, knees, shins and even ears. 

When Castiel winced once too often for Dean’s liking, Dean made him sit down, and let him watch as Sam and Dean sparred with each other. Dean was stronger, but Sam was lighter and very quick on his feet.

Even to Castiel’s untrained eye, he could see that both boys were very skilled. Sam managed to evade being pinned by Dean several times, throwing him off by an accomplished twist of the hips or solid push with the leg. Eventually though, Dean managed to restrain Sam, immobilising him and claiming victory.

Rolling off Sam, Dean sprang to his feet, and offered his hand to pull Sam up from the ground. 

“You guys are amazing,” said Castiel impressed. “Did your Dad teach you?”

“Mostly,” said Sam. “But Dad had a friend Rufus, who was an ex SEAL. He taught us quite a bit one summer.”

“Well unarmed fighting is one thing,” said Dean. “Knives and guns present a different challenge. Your policy of running, isn’t a bad one to adopt.”

Dipping his head, Castiel frowned a little.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it negatively,” said Dean. “I meant that you are a really fast runner, and I promise you, sometimes yelling and running are probably your best two defence options.”

“I’ll take your word for that,” said Castiel. He checked his phone for the time. “I promised you dinner. How does fried peppers and chicken taco’s sound?

“Sounds good to me.” said Sam excited. “If Dean cooks, we usually have Mac and Cheese.”

“Don’t say it like you don’t like it,” teased Dean.

“Also, it’s store brought, but I have an Apple Pie for dessert,” said Castiel hopefully. 

Dean’s face lit up, “Cas man, I think you may have just found my two most favourite words in the English language. Apple Pie.”

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 

The comments and whispers about Castiel’s new look at school, had tapered off significantly by the end of the week, especially after Benny had practically growled when someone had suggested that Castiel’s new clothes were from a Sugar Daddy. 

Lee and Benny had only received a few enquiring looks from their teammates, at their newfound friendship with Castiel, but no significant negative or derogatory comments. 

Castiel had been concerned initially and tried protesting at the constant presence of the guys around him. But he did agree that the physical pushing that usually occurred as he walked to classes had diminished substantially. 

Rachel, one of Lisa’s friends had even approached Castiel, in front of Dean, and asked for Castiel’s assistance with her Physics homework. Castiel cautiously agreed to help, and during one memorable lunch Castiel and Rachel sat at one table going through the work while Benny, Lee and Dean hovered protectively at the next table. 

Dean was hopeful that the worst of the situation was now behind them. It seemed that many teachers were positive about the changes in Castiel, and even a few of the students would occasionally talk to him.

Of course, just when Dean thought things were improving, everything changed. 

The first hint was in the afternoon on the following Monday, when Castiel was unexpected called out of class to go the Principals office. Castiel gathered his books into his rucksack and after casting Dean an anxious glance left the lesson, following the ‘runner’ that had been sent to fetch him. 

Dean spent the rest of the lesson on tenterhooks, unable to concentrate. Castiel finally sent Dean a text message and said he would call him later. That didn’t exactly make Dean feel any better. 

Dean was at the library with Sam when his phone rang. Apologising to the librarian, he quickly accepted the call, and dashed outside to take the call in the carpark. “Cas,” he said quickly.

“Hello Dean.”

“What happened? What did the Principal Talbot want? Are you in trouble? Where are you?”

Dean was relieved when Castiel gave a dry laugh down the phone. 

“I’m at home now, and I’m not in trouble,” said Castiel. “But it was a close-run thing. Someone went to the counsellor, and said they saw me putting ‘obscene’ material into another student’s locker.”

“Obscene material?” question Dean. 

Dean heard Gabriel shouting in the background. “Gay porn!!”

“What?” said Dean surprised. He heard Castiel yelling at Gabriel to go away in the background.

“Sorry about that. Gabe found the whole thing way too funny,” said Castiel. “Someone apparently identified me from my leather jacket and quote ‘sex hair’.”

“I am not sure I can find this funny yet,” said Dean concerned. 

“It’s OK. Talbot won’t name any names, but the counsellor said the person said they had just seen it, and that was at 10am.”

Dean tried to think back to where they were during that time. “Hang on, you weren’t around this morning. You came in at lunchtime.”

“Exactly. I had an appointment at my lawyer’s office,” said Castiel happily. “I have to say, probably the first time, I have ever been more grateful to be there. I just put my mobile on speaker and called him. I told him I was with the Principal, and could he confirm my whereabouts all morning to her. Which he did. He then threatened her with all sorts about lack of validation of evidence, heavy handedness, persecution due to sexual orientation and several other statutes. By the time he’d finished, I think she was about ready to pee herself.”

“I bet,” said Dean relieved. “So, you’ll be in school tomorrow.”

“Absolutely,” said Castiel. There was a small hesitation. “Thank you Dean, for all the support you, Benny and Lee have provided. It really means a lot.”

“We are all here for you,” said Dean.

“I know. Night Dean.”

“Night Cas.”

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 

Dean had a premonition that something else was going to happen on Tuesday. He texted his concern to Castiel that morning. Dean was convinced that if someone had already slipped gay porn into a locker, planting something worse in Castiel’s locker was a possibility. Castiel thought it unlikely and was unconvinced by Dean’s argument, but as Dean pointed out, it wasn’t exactly an inconvenience to move his stuff to a different locker and if nothing came of it, so be it. Therefore, that morning as soon as they could access the school, Dean and Castiel transferred the content of Castiel’s locker to a different one in a different corridor and moved the padlock. 

Castiel was annoyed to be proved wrong when a Police Office turned up the school with a request to search Castiel’s locker. The Officer claimed they had received a tip off that he was selling drugs at school. This time Principal Talbot was more careful, especially when Castiel asked to call his lawyer. Technically they didn’t need a warrant, as it was school grounds and school property. Of course, Castiel took them to his ‘new’ locker, which contained all his property, and the search turned up nothing. The Officer looked disappointed and left.

But again, Castiel’s lessons had been disrupted, and the rumours were starting to circulate again. This time, it wasn’t a Sugar Daddy that had brought Castiel’s new clothes, but the ill-gotten gains of his drugs business.

Lee and Benny made deliberate, over the top references to being Castiel’s enforcers for his drug cartel, whilst they sat with him in lessons and at break, completely going over the top in ‘Bodyguard’ mode whenever someone came near. They both went as far as borrowing a couple of pairs of sunglasses to wear in school, to complete their new ‘intimidating’ look. Castiel was both reassured at Lee and Benny’s antics and embarrassed in equal measure. Soon the whole thing became so ridiculous that everyone, including the teachers, treated any comments referring Castiel in drugs in the same sentence with hilarity rather than scandal.

It was on Wednesday that things took a dramatic turn. Upon arrival at school, Dean and Sam found the car park nearest the running track cordoned off, and an ambulance just pulling away. Quickly parking up, Dean and Sam jogged over to the crowd of students that were gathered. 

“Dean,” yelled Benny when he spotted him. Lee was with him, and they looked worried. They both ran over to meet Dean and Sam and pulled them a little ways away from the crowd. “It’s Cas.”

Dean’s blood ran cold, “Is he…?”

“He’s alive, but he was badly injured,” rushed Benny. “They’re taking him to hospital. The caretaker found him. Looks like he’d been there a while, unable to move.”

“Shit! Sam – you go to school now! I’ll call you later,” said Dean firmly. Sam nodded. “I’m going to Gabe’s then the hospital.” Dean brushed Benny and Lee off and took off at a run back his car. 

It took Dean less than seven minutes to get to Gabe’s house. On arrival, he hammered on the door, yelling for Gabriel.

Taking one look at Dean’s agitated appearance, Gabriel didn’t even crack joke. “Cassie?”

“Hospital.” 

Gabriel grabbed his car keys and indicated for Dean to get in Gabriel’s car. “How bad?” Gabriel asked as he pulled out the drive.

“I don’t know. I didn’t see him. Ambulance was just leaving when I got there. He was found at the sports track. I didn’t think he was supposed to be running yet,” said Dean.

“Doctor gave him the all clear for light exercise yesterday evening,” said Gabriel, taking the corners a little faster than was perhaps wise, as he drove to the hospital.

“Cas said something about one of his brothers working there. Is that going to be a problem?” said Dean.

“I don’t think so. Uriel won’t be able to treat Cassie. It’s considered unethical. But he’d certainly report back to the family.”

“Is that bad?”

“It isn’t good.”

Once they arrived at the hospital Gabriel was quickly able to ascertain that Castiel was currently being treated in the ER. As family, Gabriel was allowed into the treatment area, whilst Dean paced anxiously in the waiting room. After about 40 minutes, a nurse appeared, and called approached him. “Are you Dean?”

He nodded in surprise. 

“You can come through,” said the nurse.

Following her through the double doors, he quickly spotted Gabriel standing by the side of the curtained booths. “I see Gabe. Thank you.”

“No problem,” she said as she walked away.

Gabriel whispered to Dean, “I had to say you were his boyfriend to get you in here. Family only.”

Dean rolled his eyes, but quickly focused on Castiel who was lying in the hospital bed. The right half of his body, and most of his lower half was covered by a blanket, but his left arm, and left leg from thigh downwards were uncovered and heavily bandaged. He was shirtless and had several monitoring electrodes attached to him. The lack of clothing showed off several new bruises and abrasions across the left side of his chest and ribs. His eyes were closed. Dean glanced at the monitor above the bed, which was showing Castiel’s steady heartbeat and oxygen saturation. “What happened?”

“Cassie said he was jogging the track, but there was some kind of tripwire. Luckily, he wasn’t going fast, if he’d taken a tumble at full speed he’d be even worse,” said Gabriel. “The wire cut his leg a bit, and he grazed his arm badly. On top of the previously injuries, they are fairly sure he’s broken some ribs this time. They shot him full of pain killers. He’s sleeping now. But they want to keep him in overnight for observation. Do you want to stay with him, till he wakes up?”

There were two plastic chairs in the curtained area. Dean sat down on the one on Castiel’s good right side. “I’d like to stay, if that’s alright?”

Gabriel nodded, and patted Dean’s shoulder. “Sure Dean-o.”

Dean watched the monitors for a while, jumping a few times when the alarms went off. The nurse was quick to check, and reassure them, that nothing was wrong. Apparently because of Castiel’s levels of fitness overall, he had a low resting heartbeat, below 60 beats per minute. After the third time, the nurse adjusted the settings down slightly, which stopped the false alarms. 

Dean sent Sam a text letting him know Castiel was doing OK. Whilst he had his phone out, he suggested that maybe he and Gabriel’s could exchange phone numbers. If he’d had it earlier he would have been able to call Gabe rather than drive to the house, and if anything happened to Castiel, Gabriel would be able to let Dean know.

Gabriel and Dean spent the next hour or so chatting quietly over the top of Castiel’s prone form. Dean told Gabriel a little more about how he and Sam had grown up travelling all over the US with their Dad. Gabriel told embarrassing stories of how Castiel used to sit in the garden watching bees for hours on end, and how he declared he would become a beekeeper when he grew up.

The conversation was interrupted however, when a tall stern looking man walked into the cubical like he owned the place and stood imposingly at the end of the bed.

“Hello Gabriel,” he said in a sonorous voice.

Gabriel stood up, “Uriel.” Gabriel was at least a foot shorter than Uriel, but Dean got the impression that Gabriel was ready to throw himself at Uriel if he moved so much as an inch towards Castiel.

“I was informed that Castiel was being admitted,” said Uriel.

Gabriel said nothing. Uriel had made a statement, not asked a question.

Uriel’s dark cold eyes flickered over to Dean and gave him the same look as someone might look at gum on their shoe. “Who is this?”

Picking up on Gabriel’s coldness and the concern raised about Uriel from previous conversations, Dean replied coldly, “I’m a friend of Cas’s.”

“Another deviant,” said Uriel with distaste.

Gabriel held up his hand to stop Dean from speaking. “Uriel, you may be our brother, but Castiel does not need your hatred, or your contempt, at the moment. No one here requests or desires your presence. I suggest you leave before I call security, or I’ll release Dean on your ass, and trust me, you don’t want that.”

Dean looked over at Uriel and schooled his features into his best ‘mess with me and die’ face. His father had taught him the trick of looking about six inches behind the eyes of someone you wanted to intimidate. John described it as the psychopath stare.

Uriel turned and walked away. Gabriel waited several seconds to be sure Uriel was out of earshot before letting go of the breath he was holding. Looking to Dean, he smiled. “Sorry about Uriel. If I said he was the most accepting of our siblings, you have some idea of the level of animosity within our family.”

Dean shrugged. “I don’t care what he calls me. I just don’t think Cas needs the added grief.”

Sitting back down, Gabriel leant back in his chair. “You’d fight for Castiel or for Sam, but you just don’t care about yourself.”

“Some things, some people are worth fighting for,” said Dean. “I’ll defend myself when I have to. But a few words don’t bother me personally.”

“Can I ask you a personal question,” said Gabriel.

“Can I reserve the right not to answer?”

“You keep saying you’re just Cassie’s friend. But I get the feeling there’s more to it than that,” said Gabriel. 

Dean played with a loose thread on the blanket trying to think of how to put into words something he hadn’t fully analysed himself. “I offered to be his friend because it looked like he needed one. And he didn’t even want that.” Dean hesitated, “You know Sam and I will be leaving soon. Dad said we’d be here til school finishes, and then we’re gonna hit the road again. I didn’t want to start something… I mean… I thought I could just be his friend you know, and it wouldn’t hurt so much when I left.”

“Hurt you or him?” said Gabriel with a knowing look. “Because from where I’m sitting, I can see how much him in pain is affecting you.”

“Maybe I’m just very empathetic,” said Dean, trying to lighten the conversation.

“Cassie keeps himself at a distance, because he’s scared of anyone he cares about getting hurt.”

A nurse appeared to run some checks on Castiel, and he began to stir in his sleep. Both Dean and Gabriel turned quickly to see his eyes gradually flicker open, his usually brilliant blue eyes, hazy with pain. “Gah,” he muttered, trying to moisten his mouth.

Dean quickly poured him a small cup of water and helped steady Castiel’s hand as he tried to take a drink. “Here go you.”

Castiel settled back into the pillows. “Thanks.”

“How are you feeling?” asked the nurse with a cheerful smile.

“Like I got hit by a truck.”

She smiled. “Well the Doctor will around shortly to check you, and then assuming everything is satisfactory, we’ll arrange your transfer up to a ward for observation.”

Castiel nodded and waited for her to leave.

Dean felt awkward. He wasn’t really family and maybe Castiel felt odd with him here. He’d achieved what he had set out to do - check Castiel was OK. Perhaps it would be better if he left. He cleared his throat and stood up, “Well, I guess I’d better get going. I, er, just wanted to check you were OK.”

“You don’t have to go,” said Castiel, looking directly at Dean. “I mean, I want to say thank you for getting Gabriel. I am not sure whether anyone else would have called him.”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Dean sat back down. “No problem. I thought you’d want him around. Oh, and just so you know, Uriel came by.”

Castiel turned to look at Gabriel, who looked away. “And what did he say?”

“Not much,” Dean fudged. “Gabriel sent him away.”

Castiel raised his eyebrow, and then winced in pain as it pulled on a bruise. “OK.”

Gabriel suddenly realised that Dean didn’t have transportation at the hospital, as he had come with him. “Given they’re keeping you in overnight Cassie, how about I run home and grab a few bits for you. Washbag and PJ’s? I’ll take Dean-o to collect his car. We left it at ours.”

Castiel nodded, and briefly closed his eyes again, before jerking back awake. “Yeah. Sorry, I guess the meds again. I get sleepy.”

“You get some rest Angel,” said Gabriel softly, and patted his foot. The only bit of Castiel he could reach without bruises, scrapes or bandages.

Castiel stuck his tongue out at Gabriel but closed his eyes and sunk back in the pain free, blissfulness of sleep. 

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 

To Castiel’s dismay his doctor insisted on a two night stay at the hospital. Dean visited every evening after school, bringing Sam with him. At first Sam had suggested he could go to the library alone, but Dean was now more concerned than ever of retaliatory attacks on Castiel or anyone that he had been seen talking to. Their father was working away again, so Dean decided it was best they stick together. Sam sat doing his homework at the table in Castiel’s room, whilst Dean and Castiel chatted quietly. 

Castiel was released on Friday, and Gabriel invited the brothers over for dinner. When they arrived, there were a couple of other guests at the house. Gabriel had also invited his old friend Kali, a lovely lady of Indian descent, who was visiting from California, and a tall thin English man, introduced as Zar. 

Zar had made a beeline for Dean as soon as the brothers walked in. “Ah, our Cassie’s hero. I’ve been so looking forward to meeting you,” he said with a strong upper-class English accent. 

“Sorry Dean, Gabriel forgot to tell me he had invited company,” said Castiel after the introductions. “Zar is kind of like our distant cousin, maybe two or three times removed.” 

“Distant enough for it not to be weird,” said Gabriel with a smirk, passing Dean a light beer, and Sam a bottle of 7Up.

“Maybe I like weird,” said Zar toasting Gabriel with his wine glass.

To Dean it felt like he was watching some odd game of ping pong between them all, where he didn’t know the rules. He caught Castiel’s eyes rolling a few times at the comments between Gabriel and Zar but didn’t have the opportunity to question him about it.

Dinner turned out to be a very comfortable, informal get together in Gabriel’s back garden. The large decked area that Dean thought looked like a dance floor, actually covered a sunken firepit. With the cover removed, there was built in seating, with lots of comfortable cushions and cozy blankets. Gabriel handed everyone toasting forks, and a started to pass round a selection of meats, vegetables, and cheeses to be toasted over the pit.

Gabriel had put on some music from his iphone, which was playing through built in speakers, in the background, and they all sat comfortably around the fire, the conversation ebbing and flowing. Sam had been talking to Kali about California, and Castiel had been talking to Zar about the latest events at school.

“This is really cool,” said Sam as he speared a piece of halloumi cheese and held it towards the flames.

“There’s a large cover for the fire that means this whole area can be convert to one giant outdoor bed,” said Gabriel. 

“Big enough for 12,” joked Zar, and winked as Dean passed him a bowl of bread cubes. “Ou douze comme on dit en français,” said Zar in impeccable French.

Suddenly Dean had a recollection of that voice and that wink. “No way!” he exclaimed.

Gabriel and Zar both burst out laughing, and Gabriel held out his hand. “Five bucks Zar. Pay up.”

Huffing slightly Zar handed five dollars over to Gabriel. “To be fair, it took him long enough.”

Dean was blushing. 

Zar held his hand out to shake Dean’s again. “Balthazar Roche, known as Zar to only my closest friends.”

“I didn’t recognise you with the British accent,” said Dean. “Mr Ménage à douze.”

Zar inclined his head. “I am half French, half English. The French accent was an accident one day during filming, and it kind of stuck.”

“Filming?” said Sam excitedly, “Are you an actor? Will I have seen you in anything?”

Castiel and Gabriel choked on their drinks, and Dean groaned. 

“I sincerely hope not, young man,” said Zar with a smile. 

“Sam,” said Dean, getting his attention. He quickly signed something to Sam, whose eyes went wide, and he blushed furiously. 

“Oh,” said Sam. “Yeah, no I haven’t seen….” He hung his head self-consciously.

“I’m sorry Sam,” said Gabriel remorsefully. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you. Let’s change the subject.” His eyes fell on Castiel who stared back at him shaking his head with horror, knowing he was about to be the subject of the next conversation. “You know Zar, Castiel and Dean recently went to Topeka on a shopping trip and brought ….“

“Gabriel!” complained Castiel, interrupting. “Behave or Sam and therefore Dean will have to leave.”

“Clothes, I was going to say clothes,” said Gabriel innocently. “I wasn’t going to mention anything about the necklaces,” he added quickly before Castiel could stop him.

Castiel threw a piece of bread at Gabriel and turned to Zar. “Perhaps you’d like to tell Dean and Sam the story of how you almost got expelled from university in France. But maybe make it the PG version.”

Zar threw back his head and laughed, “Oh gosh I haven’t thought of that for a while.”

Dean was grateful for any story that took the focus off either himself or Castiel, and he settled back to listen as Zar launched in a long and funny story about how his professor hated him, as he had caught him making out with another student under the professors desk. 

Zar described how he managed to be overheard by the professor, discussing with another student the best spots around the university for an assignation under the teachers noses, and how the dining hall storage room was the best place because of the abundance of table cloths for ‘cushioning’. But he specifically let slip that he was planning on rendezvous there at 5pm. 

“The professor was determined to catch me with my paramour,” said Zar, snagging another piece of cheese. “So, sure enough, at 5.05, he marched over to the storage room, threw open the door expecting to find me in a compromising position. Unfortunately, what he actually found was his wife with another professor!”

Everyone including Sam laughed heartily. “What happened?” said Sam.

“I had to find a new rendezvous spot, and the professor never came near me again.”

“Perhaps we shouldn’t be influencing Cassie here with bad ideas,” said Kali. “After all not long now, before you’re off to Berkeley. What’s your major?”

“Journalism and creative writing,” said Castiel. “I also hope to take an optional foreign language module.” 

“Very impressive,” said Zar. “Do you have any idea what you intend to do with your degree afterwards?”

“Nothing concrete. A few nebulous ideas,” said Castiel modestly. 

“How about you Dean, any plans?” asked Kali.

“Not really. I mean, I’ll probably help my Dad with his business for a while,” said Dean. He deflected the attention easily, “it’s Sam that’s the smart one. The teachers are already suggesting that maybe he skips ahead a year, and I know he’s already checking requirements for Stanford.”

The rest of the evening passed quickly, with Kali, Gabriel and Zar continuing to regale the younger members with various stories of their misspent youth at University. 

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who has left Kudos or comments, I genuinely can't thank you enough. They give me such a boost.


	6. Dean's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes up with a plan to deal with Alistair. John comes home early. Castiel isn't happy, then he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of swearing, and homophobic language in this chapter.

At his Doctors and Gabriel’s insistence, Castiel stayed home the following week on medical leave. The situation at school was so hostile anyway, Castiel thought that home was probably safer, and he was able to keep up with work being sent to him on email or via Dean. 

Castiel’s incident with the trip wire was investigated, but as no one had seen anything, and there was no CCTV covering that part of the school, no further action could be taken. 

Dean, Lee and Benny had been in agreement that it was likely Alistair and Gordon were behind the event, but there was a complete lack of evidence to confirm their suspicions.

The injustice of the situation burned in Dean and fueled his desire to put an end to the campaign against Castiel. 

For Dean, the idea started as a mere possibility. But Dean had thought about it, refined it, added, customised and expanded that possibility into a full-blown strategic plan. He’d let it stew and percolate in his head for a full 4 days before he felt ready to share it with anyone. 

Dean had dragged Benny and Lee outside to their usual spot on the bleachers. It felt like an appropriate place to discuss his idea, given he had a full field of view of the area where Castiel had been injured. Dean paced up and down as he laid out his proposed plan. Taking each piece of the plan separately, he explained to them his reasons for the action, and the expected outcome. Laying it out step by step, like he was planning a military campaign, Dean felt he’d considered every contingency. 

At the conclusion of his explanation, Dean stopped talking and waited for their comments. There was an immense pause and wall of silence as Lee looked at Benny, Benny looked at Lee and they both looked at Dean. It felt like no one wanted to be the first to disrupt the intricate picture Dean had woven of his intentions.

Unable to take their lack of response any longer, Dean cracked, “Well say something!” he exclaimed finally.

“Cher,” said Benny in his slow drawl. “That is by far the craziest plan I’ve ever fucking heard of. I can’t decide if you’re a mastermind or a psychopath.”

“You’re gonna need balls the size of Brazil to pull it off,” stated Lee. “That is if Castiel even lets you.”

“Ah,” said Dean looking down. “That’s the bit I deliberately left out. I am not going to tell him. I don’t want him involved.”

“You want to convince Alistair and Gordon you’re seeing Castiel, without Castiel actually knowing?” clarified Benny.

“Well, when you put it like that,” said Dean rubbing the back of his neck uneasily. “I guess it does sound crazy.”

“How on Earth did you come up with this plan?” asked Lee. “Or do you lie in bed at night, and randomly think of ways to get yourself killed?”

“It was Castiel’s cousin, Zar, that gave me the idea. I just kinda ran with it,” said Dean. “So, what do you think? Do you think we could pull it off?”

“Lawd help me, but yeah. If anyone could do it, it’d be you,” said Benny. “I’m in.”

Gently shaking his head, like he couldn’t quite believe he was doing this, Lee let out a long breath, “OK. But you owe me like your first born for this.”

For the first time in what felt like days, Dean could breathe again. He could do this. They would do this.

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 

What Dean had expected to be the trickiest part of his plan, eventually turned out to be the easiest.

Castiel returned to school, and this time Dean did everything he could to make sure he was escorted everywhere by Dean as much as possible. Ostensibly Dean was there to carry Castiel’s rucksack. Castiel’s arm was in a sling, and although they were hidden under his clothes, his leg was still bandaged and sore. Dean fussed around Castiel like an old mother hen. Insisting that Castiel took a seat, before getting Castiel’s lunch, helping him open the screw cap on his drinks bottle because he couldn’t manage it one handed, and generally worrying over making him comfortable. 

Castiel found the whole thing rather embarrassing but allowed Dean to fuss. At one-point Benny almost died laughing as Dean knelt at Castiel’s feet to retie the lace on Castiel’s sneaker, because it was loose. Castiel raised a single eyebrow and cheekily coughed “sub” at Dean with smile. Dean smacked Castiel’s good leg in response. 

In his planning phase, Dean had thought about the best time to try to impart the false information he wanted to Alistair and Gordon. He’d finally settled on Friday lunchtime being best. As his plan called for everything to happen on Saturday night, it would give Alistair just over a day to think about what he would do to Dean and Castiel. Dean was hopeful that Alistair’s hatred would cloud his judgement. Giving Alistair too long, might allow him to talk himself out of taking action after all. 

When Friday came, Dean and Castiel sat inside in the cafeteria, while Benny and Lee wandered out to the quad area, and then towards the outdoor sports storage sheds. It hadn’t taken much effort to establish that Alistair and his friends would hide out amongst the sheds smoking on a daily basis.

To all intents and purposes, Benny and Lee were just shooting the breeze, and getting some fresh air. They deliberately pitched their conversation at a fraction below their normal level, but still audible to anyone eavesdropping. They heard scuffling, but didn’t actually see anyone, although the smell of cigarette smoke was overwhelming. 

“Hey, did Dean tell you about his big plans for tomorrow night?” said Lee conversationally as they boys walked the pathway near the sheds. 

Benny shook his head, “I’ve barely spoken to him all week. He’s too wrapped up making sure Cas doesn’t hurt himself.” They laughed. “Why? What’s he up to?”

“I asked him whether he wanted to go Night Fishing with me over at Clinton Lake, but he said he had other plans. Apparently he’s borrowing a friend’s cabin for the night up on Archer Road, and I quote, ‘planning a private party for two’,” said Lee. “I didn’t ask for further details.”

“Not sure I needed that much information,” said Benny dryly. “I guess we don’t need to ask who his lucky companion will be.” 

They both laughed again. “No bet there,” said Lee. “Hey, you up for a little R&R tomorrow night. You, me, and some rods at the Lake?”

“You throw in a cooler of beer, and you have yourself a deal.”

“Sweet,” said Lee. “I’ll pick you up at 7.”

Benny and Lee continued walking and talking about inconsequential things, until they reached the corner of the field before walking back along the far side. Benny was able to cast a couple of glances back to the storage sheds, and saw Alistair and Gordon walking back to school with a couple of their friends.

“You think they brought it?” asked Lee.

“Oh yeah. Hook, line and sinker.”

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 

Castiel had worn his arm in a sling during the week, to protect it whilst at school, but he had forgone it today. Castiel felt like his shoulder was stiffening up, and he wanted to give it some gentle movement. Although Castiel could drive, and Gabriel would always let him borrow his car, his leg wasn’t quite ready to handle braking and accelerating yet, so Gabriel had dropped Castiel off at Dean’s home.

When Castiel had agreed as a favour to Dean, to ‘baby sit’ Sam overnight on Saturday, he had been reassured that it would be an easy evening, of watching TV, and ordering in pizza. Dean had said he was going night fishing with Lee, but with his Dad away at the moment, he didn’t feel he could leave Sam on his own, and had begged Castiel to come over to their place to spend the evening with Sam. “I mean it’s not like he needs bathing, and diaper changing,” Dean had said with grin. 

But things had taken a weird turn, almost from the get-go. After arriving at precisely 6pm as requested, Dean had thrust 20 dollars at him for the pizza, yelled at Sam to be good, and disappeared in the Impala in under 30 seconds. It felt like the shortest conversation Castiel had ever had with Dean, and that included the many times at school that they were not acknowledging each other.

Sam and Castiel had spent the first hour or so going through Sam’s homework. Before trying to jointly translate a book in Latin that Sam had borrowed from his uncle. After discovering several references to exorcisms and demons, Castiel had declined to handle the book any further. 

Eventually they had agreed to watch the second Indiana Jones movie, but Sam seemed unable to sit still for more than five minutes. Castiel wasn’t sure what was worrying Sam, but the younger Winchester had checked his phone at least a dozen times in the last hour, and when Castiel had asked a question about the movie they were watching, Sam had to ask him to repeat the question.

Unable to stand the unease any longer. Castiel reached for the remote and paused the movie. It seemed to take Sam several seconds to notice, before he turned and looked quizzically at Castiel.

“Sam, I am very concerned about your behaviour,” said Castiel firmly. “You seem distracted and uneasy. Is everything alright.”

Sam opened and closed his mouth several times, before finally stuttering out, “I’m good.”

“Really?” questioned Castiel. “I see you checking your phone. Are you waiting on a call from someone? Maybe a love interest?”

Sam goldfished again for a longer period, before nodded quickly grasping to the suggestion like a drowning man. “You got it Cas. That’s exactly it. I’m kinda waiting for a phone call from a girl I like.”

Happy that he had interpreted the situation correctly, Castiel smiled at Sam. “What’s her name?”

“Er…. Jessica,” said Sam thinking of the girl that sat next to him in his form group.

“Well, I am sure she will phone soon,” said Castiel sympathetically. 

Sam nodded again. “Oh yes, I am sure she will.” Sam looked at his phone again, this time to check the time. It was about 10.30pm. “Well I think I might head to bed. It’s been a long day, and my brain is fried from all that Latin.”

“OK,” said Castiel. “I’ll just watch some more of the movie then. I’ll keep the sound down.”

“Yeah. OK. Thanks Cas,” said Sam distractedly, and went to the bathroom.

Shaking his head with confusion, Castiel started the movie again, and settled down on the sofa. Dean had said that Castiel could use his bed. But he hadn’t felt comfortable at that idea, so instead he sprawled out along the bench sofa, and propped his head on a cushion. He would watch the movie, and then just sleep out in the lounge. He could keep watch from here, just in case Sam needed him. Happy with his decision, he still couldn’t shake off the feeling of unease. Sighing, Castiel had a feeling it was going to be a long night. 

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 

The sound of key in the lock at the door of the trailer, startled Castiel. He had fallen asleep after all. He sat up quickly trying to remember where he was and what was happening. The clock on the DVD player said 1.45am. The menu of the movie playing on the TV providing the only light, and he gasped in surprised when a tall bearded man entered the trailer. 

The man reacted instinctively when confronted by a stranger in his home. His hand dropping to his hip and pulling a handgun on Castiel. 

Castiel’s eyes went wide, and he raised his hands immediately. 

“Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in my home?” the man asked loudly and commandingly.

“Whoa, wait,” said Castiel hurriedly. “Castiel. I’m Castiel. I’m babysitting Sam.”

The next instant the door to Sam’s room flew open, and Sam came rushing out. “Wait Dad. He’s a friend.”

Had Sam said ‘Dad’? Castiel realised that this must be John Winchester and breathed a sigh of relief. This wasn’t some crazed psycho killer that would murder Sam in his bed. Although looking at his face, Castiel thought John might still chose to murder him, just for being there. 

“Dad this is Castiel, Cas this is my Father, John Winchester,” said Sam.

John looked at Castiel. “You’re Cas? Dean mentioned you. You’re helping Sam with his homework.” 

Castiel nodded, not trusting his voice. John seemed however willing to give Castiel the benefit of the doubt and he holstered his gun. Castiel slowly lowered his hands. 

“I’m so glad you’re back.” Sam threw his arms around his Dad and hugged him. John looked a little surprised, but pleased and hugged him right back. 

“OK Sammy, it’s OK,” he said reassuringly. “Where’s Dean?” 

Sam didn’t say anything, and Castiel felt compelled to fill the gap. “Dean went night fishing with a friend. He didn’t want to leave Sam on his own. Hence me.” His voice trailed off a little towards the end.

John stared at Castiel, as though he had three heads, and six wings, before he looked down at Sam. John stepped back, placed a finger under Sam’s chin, and lifted his face so he was looking directly at him. “Something’s not right here boy,” said John. “Dean ain’t no fisherman, and you’ve been left on your own for days at a time since you were nine. Why did Dean want you to have a sitter now?”

Confused, Castiel looked at Sam, who was looking at the floor ashamed. Sam suddenly crumpled against his Dad and started crying. 

John just held Sam, allowing him a moment to let the tears flow, and looked back at Castiel, who was just as surprised. 

“Sam’s been a bit on edge all evening, but he didn’t say anything to give me cause for concern,” said Castiel.

Sam managed to pull himself together enough to stand up in front of his father with his back to Castiel, so Castiel couldn’t see what he was signing with his hands.

Glancing up at Castiel, John shook his head. “No Sam. Enough. No secrets. Sit down and tell us both what’s going on. What doesn’t Dean want Cas to know?” John led Sam to one of the kitchen chairs, and indicated for Castiel to take another. John stood at the sink his arms folded, whilst he waited for Sam to speak.

Another tear tracked down Sam’s face. “Dean wanted me to baby sit Cas,” he said finally. 

Beyond confused at this point, Castiel looked at Sam. “Excuse me?”

Sam bit his lip. “Dean wanted me to keep an eye on you. Keep you out the way. So, he arranged for you to come here overnight, so you were safe. With me.” 

“Safe from what?” said Castiel completely confused. 

“Alistair and Gordon,” said Sam.

His face turning to ashen grey, Castiel turned away from John and Sam. He felt a cold shiver run over his body, and the pizza that he’d eaten earlier was threating to violently reappear.

“Dean had a plan, to stop Alistair,” Sam continued. “Benny’s there as back up. Lee as well.”

John went over the sofa seating and lifted the bench cushions to reveal a storage area. Lifting the lid, John swore.

Fighting the bile rising in his throat Castiel realised that something was very wrong. “What’s is it?”

John turned to look at Castiel and Sam. “Spare cache’s gone. He’s taken the shotguns, and the flashbangs.” Walking back to Sam, John laid a hand on his shoulder. “Sam, I am not angry. I am however very worried. I need you tell me where Dean is right now.”

Wincing under his father’s stern countenance, Sam caved. “Dean laid a trap for Alistair. He's at the old hunter’s cabin on Archer Road.”

“Why?” said John.

“It’s because of me, isn’t it Sam?” said Castiel. “Because they attacked me.”

Silently Sam nodded.

“I’m going there now,” said John. Automatically checking his hip for his gun, his breast pocket for his phone, and his jacket pocket for his keys as he moved, John walked towards the door. 

“I want to come with you,” said Castiel standing up.

“Me too,” said Sam. 

John paused for what felt like an eternity, before relenting. “Fine. But you both do as you are told. If I say ‘stay in the car’, you stay in the car.”

“Yes, Sir,” said Sam obediently.

John looked at Castiel, who hurriedly added his own, “Yes, Sir.”

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 

It hadn’t taken Alistair and his goons long to find the cabin. It was situated a little ways off the main road, in a small break in the trees. Dean’s car was parked in a layby about 100 yards from the property, which was only accessible on foot. From the outside it looked like it was mainly a single room dwelling, with a small addition at the side, that was a bathroom. As was common of properties in the area, it had a couple of steps that led up to a porch that stretched across the front of the cabin. The bulk of the building being raised off the ground, to prevent damp from affecting all the timbers. The cabin’s windows were illuminated from inside, but were obscured by curtains, preventing anyone looking in. The metal chimney stack emitted a steady stream of smoke indicating a wood burning stove was in use. Unfortunately, the cabin itself had seen better days. It looked worn out and tired, despite the glow from the window.

The cabin was quite isolated, and Alistair admitted to himself that Dean had chosen the spot well for secrecy as well as privacy. There were no other properties around, so no one to hear any of the sounds from the cabin, that now he was closer, were obvious and loud in the silence of the night.

As Alistair approached the door, he listened momentarily, and could clearly hear Dean, speaking to someone in the cabin.

“You like that? You want more? You like being gagged, don’t you.” Dean was saying in a soft voice. “Want me to mark that lovely neck of yours again? Come on, let me hear you moan.” There was a pause, then “God, the things you do to me, the things you make me want to do to you. Gonna made you feel so good.”

Alistair thumped on the door hard, and the sounds in the cabin stopped immediately. He took several steps back, standing about ten feet from the cabin, the sneer on his face hidden in the darkness.

There was muffled thump, the sound of a bolt being drawn back, and then the door of the cabin opened. Dean stepped out barefoot onto the little porch area, pulling the door shut behind him. He looked around in confusion, before spotting Alistair. “Alistair, is that you?” said Dean. “It’s like 2am Dude, what the fuck are you doing here.” 

Alistair looked at Dean in disgust. In addition to being barefoot, Dean was wearing a low slung pair of jeans, that he hadn’t bothered to zip or button, the belt hanging loose, and unbuckled. It looked like Dean had hurriedly pulled them on over his naked body. Dean was also bare chested, but quickly pulled on a T-shirt that he was carrying. Alistair spotted what looked like bite marks on Dean’s arms and spat on the ground. “We need to talk.”

Dean glanced around and saw at least two other cronies of Alistair standing off to the side. “I’m kinda in the middle of something right now guys. Go home. I’ll see you on Monday.”

Alistair sniffed loudly in disapproval. “I could hear you talking to someone in there. Who you got with you?”

“None of your damn business,” said Dean firmly. “Just fuck off and leave us alone.”

“I wanna see them,” said Alistair.

Dean laughed, “Yeah, not happening. Let’s just say my companion is a little tied up at the moment.”

“Are you here with Castiel? Bit of bondage with the school’s resident gay whore.”

“What’s your problem? Jealous?” said Dean coldly. “Feel like you’re missing out. Who’d you want more, me or him?”

“Fucking faggots,” called out one of the boys. 

Dean turned to look at the boy that had spoken, “Might have known you’d be here Gordon. What’s up Alistair, need backup? Do you only feel brave when you have an audience? Or is planting trip wires more your thing?”

“I don’t need no audience to take care of filth like you,” shouted Alistair.

“Really, ‘cos from where I’m standing, it kinda looks like you do. I know you two attacked Cas the other week at the library. Need a team to take on one guy? You both ran off pretty quick when I arrived.”

“He got lucky you arrived. But you shouldn’t have had a knife,” said Gordon evilly. “Now we gotta take that into account.” 

“You’d only know I carried a knife if you were there,” said Dean with frown. “Make you feel like a man, beating on a guy lying on the ground.” 

“He had it coming,” said Alistair.

“For what exactly?” shouted Dean. “For trying to study? For returning a book to library? For trying to get through life without assholes like you bullying him every fucking day? Cas has never hurt a fly.”

“He carries a disease, which I bet you have now. We don’t want that in our town. People like that shouldn’t mix with others,” said Alistair. “We make sure they don’t. We want you gone. Leave town now and no one will get hurt.”

“What like Kevin got hurt?” said Dean. He gripped the handrail on the porch. “Run Kevin out of town did you?”

“More like ran down,” laughed Gordon. The other boys joined in. “You should have seen the look on his face.”

Dean shook his head and stared up at the sky. “You lot are morons. I’ve had enough. I’m going back inside. I expect you gone in the next two minutes. Or I’m calling the cops.”

“No one will come out here to help you,” spat Alistair.

“1 minute 50 seconds.” Dean turned and went back inside the cabin slamming the door.

Gordon and Alistair walked over to where the rest of their gang stood. The ones Dean hadn’t seen. In total there were five boys, two of which carried petrol cans. “You know what you gotta do,” said Alistair. They nodded in silent agreement.

One of the boys crept up to the porch and looped a length of rope around the door handle, before tying it to the porch rail, so Dean would be unable to open the door from the inside.

The other two carrying petrol cans began to liberally slosh the flammable liquid around the cabin’s walls. 

“This is on you,” yelled Alistair. “We gave you a chance to leave.”

There was no answer from inside the little cabin, and Alistair gave a small shrug as he flipped a cheap plastic lighter and threw it on the ground in the middle of the petrol. The fumes caught immediately, and soon the whole cabin was ablaze. 

Alistair and Gordon grinned at their companions and started to laugh. Gordon kept an eye on the door. He expected to see it rattle as Dean unsuccessfully tried to open it. But the cabin remained eerily quiet. 

“Go around the back, and make sure they don’t try getting out the windows,” said Alistair to one of the boys. 

Suddenly there was a huge explosion, and sparks flew up from the roof. Everyone took several steps back in surprise, as the little cabin became a cacophony of sound and light, as what appeared to be flares and flashbangs exploded. A couple of the boys fell over backwards and scrabbled in the dirt trying to get away from the now inferno. 

Alistair tried to reassert his authority over the group. “OK. We’re done here. Let’s head back to town.”

“Sorry boys,” said an unexpected voice behind them, “but you’re not going anywhere.”

As though a single entity, the group turned to look at the owner of the voice. Dean Winchester was standing there, a short-barrelled shotgun held loosely in his hand, aimed directly at Alistair. He’d obviously got dressed in a hurry; thrown a jacket on over his T-shirt and slipped his feet into a pair of boots. 

There was another explosion from the cabin, and the group flinched.

“You may have got out, but at least we got Castiel,” said Alistair.

“You dumb fuck. Cas was never in there. This whole thing was just to draw you out here,” said Dean. He wanted to laugh at the stunned look on their stupid faces, but he was seething with anger. “You see, you guys are idiots,” said Dean calmly, despite his anger, as though he was having a conversation with an old friend. “Setting fire to the Cabin was dumb. That’s arson. Setting a fire whilst you know there were people inside, well that’s really dumb. That’s attempted murder. Doing it because you thought there were a gay man in there. Well that now is a whole new level of stupid, because that’s a hate crime. The cops – they’re on their way.”

Alistair took a step forward, but Dean just racked the shotgun and tightened his grip. The sound was loud and threatening in the quiet woodland. “Don’t!” Dean heard the rustle of movement, and out the corner of his eye, saw Benny step forward also holding a shotgun to back Dean up. 

“No one is coming,” said Alistair confidently. “My Dad is the Chief of Police. He’s not going to send people out to a couple of queers. I’m untouchable.” 

“Yeah. Not so much,” said Dean. “You made another dumb mistake.” A flicker of blue and red lights in the distance caught his eye, and the sounds of sirens could be heard approaching. “Yep, your Daddy might be the Chief of Police for Lawrence. But we aren’t in Lawrence. 100 yards that way was the border. We’re into Levenworth County here. Where your father has absolutely no power. Now I suggest you all sit your asses down, whilst we wait for the nice police officers to arrive.”

Dean could see the moment when Alistair suddenly realised that he was in a whole heap of trouble. Making yet another fateful decision, Alistair pushed Gordon forward, directly into Dean’s field of fire, as he ran off into the woodland, trying to get away from the scene.

“Go,” said Benny. “I got these assholes.”

Dean nodded and took off in pursuit of Alistair. Although it was dark, there was still enough light from the moon to allow Dean to see where he was heading. Having spent a lot of time both camping and helping on wilderness survival courses, Dean knew that running at speed over wooded terrain in the dark, it would only be a matter of time before either Dean or Alistair would stumble over a tree root or something, and twist an ankle. Dean paused every 20 seconds or so, to hear the snapping of branches and twigs in front of him as Alistair crashed ungainly through the woodland. Dean quietly and consistently made his way through the woods in search of his quarry. The fact that he still had his shotgun made him even more cautious. He didn’t want fall and accidentally shoot himself. 

Sure enough, about five minutes into the chase, he heard a small cry and a moan directly in front of him. Alistair had realised his mistake of trying to run through the dense forest and had decided to try to make it to the road. But he hadn’t allowed for the drainage ditch alongside and had fallen awkwardly as he had tried to escape. He was howling on the floor gripping his ankle as Dean approached. 

“Don’t shoot me,” Alistair whimpered pathetically as Dean stood over him.

Dean stared at him. “I really should you know. No one would ever know. I can make you disappear, and no one would ever find the body. I could say you ran and escaped.” He raised the gun and pointed it at Alistair.

Alistair started to cry and then Dean could smell the mistakable odour of urine. In an abject state of fear that he was going to be shot, Alistair had pissed himself.

Dean lowered the weapon and grimaced in repulsion at the miserable excuse for a human that lay in front of him. “You aren’t even worth a bullet.”

Taking a couple of cable ties from his jacket pocket, Dean quickly secured Alistair’s hands behind his back, and dragged him up to the roadway. Dumping him on the ground when Alistair couldn’t stand. He looked up the road toward the direction of the cabin and was surprised to see a couple of torch beams making their way towards him. Dean cautiously raised his hands, keeping the shotgun pointed at the sky. 

“Dean?” called out a female’s voice. “I’m Sheriff Mills.”

“Good timing Sheriff,” said Dean.

“You can lower your hands,” she said as she approached, her hand on the butt of her own gun. “Your friend Lee Webb came to see me with a very interesting story. I got Deputy Hanscum with me.”

“Great,” said Dean with relief lowering his hands. “I got Alistair here, and I don’t think he can walk.”

Sheriff Mills approached at look down in curiosity at the whimpering man. She raised an eyebrow in question at his appearance.

“He twisted his ankle in the ditch,” said Dean. “I think you might want to bring a car up for him. But you’ll want to protect the back seat with a blanket. Or give him a diaper.”

“Fuck you,” said Alistair to Dean.

“You wish,” said Dean with glee. “Although I bet there’ll be someone in jail that will be happy to make you their bitch.”

Sheriff Mills walked Dean back up to the cabin, leaving Deputy Hanscum with Alistair. It didn’t take them long following the main road, the glowing remains of the cabin’s burnt out shell lighting their way. Dean nodded acknowledgement to Benny and Lee who were waiting with the officers, and Sheriff Mills instructed one of the officers to take a car down the road to pick up Alistair and Deputy Hanscum.

“You OK?” said Lee, taking in Dean’s appearance.

“I’m fine,” Dean said with a smile. “Still running on adrenaline.”

“Your plan worked then,” said Lee.

“Better than I expected,” confessed Dean. He turned to Sheriff Mills, “Gordon is a mouthy git. You should be able to get him to talk. They also mentioned Kevin’s accident. I think you can probably get them to admit to Kevin’s hit and run too.” 

The rest of Alistair’s little posse were already loaded into the back of the police cars. Instead of a mob filled with moral indignation that they first appeared to be, they now all looked like scared children. 

Benny handed Sheriff Mills a small clear plastic bag of memory cards. “We supplemented Dean’s audio recording with a few hidden cameras tucked in the trees. There should be enough evidence, with these and the audio for a conviction.”

“I’m not sure if I should commend you for bravery or condemn you both for being so reckless,” she said shaking her head. 

“Thank you for believing Lee, and coming when called,” said Dean with sincerity. “It couldn’t have been easy for you to wait it out for my signal.”

Sheriff Mills sighed, “I wasn’t surprised to hear you didn’t trust the Chief down in Lawrence. I’d heard a few rumours that made me uneasy. When Lee came to my office to explain, well, I couldn’t leave you boys to do this alone, on the off chance that your crazy plan worked. I’m glad I listened to my gut.”

There was a sudden disturbance from down by the road. A loud voice was calling for Dean. Turning to look, Dean was amazed to see Sam barrelling towards him at full tilt. Sam threw himself at Dean, and Dean caught him in a hug, “It’s OK kiddo. It’s all over.”

“Are you OK, did they hurt you?” sniffled Sam as he clung to Dean.

“I’m fine. What are you doing here?” said Dean, and then looking over Sam’s shoulder he saw his father and Castiel approaching at a more sedate pace. “Oh shit,” he muttered

“Dad came home early,” stammered Sam. “I had to tell him.”

“Yeah. I know Sammy. It’ll be OK.” Dean straighten up and looked at his Dad. “Dad. Cas.”

“Dean. Sheriff,” said John nodding respectfully at her. He gave Dean an appraising glance. Seeing no obvious injuries, he turned his full attention to Sheriff Mills, “Is my son in trouble?”

Considering her words carefully, “I’ll let Dean fill you in on the full details. But Dean isn’t facing any charges,” said the Sheriff. “Suffice to say, we’ll be throwing every charge possible at the boys in custody, including attempted murder.”

There was a choked sound from behind John, a cross between a cry and gasp. Castiel had turned white. He put his hand over his mouth and turned to stagger back to the road. He couldn’t face Dean. They had tried to kill Dean because of him. 

Dean released Sam, handed him the shotgun, and ran forward to catch up with Castiel. “Wait Cas, please!” Dean called.

Castiel continued walking until Dean grabbed him by the wrist, forcing him to stop. “God dammit, talk to me.”

Castiel twisted out of Dean’s grasp, using the technique that Dean had taught him. Perversely Dean was pleased to see Castiel had remembered it.

“They could have killed you!” said Castiel balling his fists in frustration. Castiel was both angry and upset.

“But they didn’t,” protested Dean.

“But they tried!”

“Cas, I had a plan,” Dean tried to explain. 

Castiel pulled away and started walking again. Dean ran in front of him and put his hands up against Castiel’s chest to stop him. Castiel just stood there, like he was exhausted, and couldn’t put up a fight anymore. “Why did you put yourself in danger like that. I told you what happened to people around me. Didn’t you think about how I would feel? How it would hurt me if something happened to you?” Castiel said, his voice cracking.

Dean stared at Castiel. Dean could see every emotion behind those beautiful, tear filled, blue eyes. All the rage, the pain, the fear, the grief, the sorrow, and hopelessness. “It wasn’t just you Cas. They hurt you, they kept hurting you and I wanted that to stop. But I didn’t do this just for you,” Dean whispered. “I tried so hard. So hard to tell myself it was all for you, so you could go to school and not be scared for five minutes. So that you could hold hands with someone you wanted to be with without hearing the slurs. So you could go out to a restaurant and have your boyfriend feed you pie. I want you to be able to be who you are Cas, to stop hiding, to show the whole world how special you are.” Dean drew in a deep breath and took a chance. “But then I realised it was for me too. I realised I wanted to be that person next to you holding your hand. I wanted to take you out to a restaurant. I wanted to be the one to feed you the damn pie. Yes, I did it for you, but also for me. I’m kinda hoping you’ll let there be an _us_. I love you, you Dork.”

Castiel stared at him for a long time as though he couldn’t process what Dean was saying. Finally, there was small smile, and quietly he responded, “You really are an Assbutt.” 

Dean slowly stepped forward into Castiel’s personal space. Carefully he raised a hand and let it brush across Castiel’s jaw, before slipping it round the back of Castiel’s neck, letting his fingers gently rest, tangled in Castiel’s hair, and pulling Castiel towards him so their foreheads touched. “Your Assbutt, if you’ll have me.” 

“Your Dork, if you’ll have me.”

“May I kiss you?” asked Dean, nervously licking his bottom lip.

“I’d like that,” said Castiel as he reached up to hold Dean’s face.

Their kiss was gentle and sweet. It promised things to come, and a future of happiness. It was both too little and too much. Castiel felt Dean moving his lips, and relaxed into the kiss, letting Dean lead. Dean didn’t push, he kept the kiss soft, and light, feeling the warmth of Castiel reciprocating.

“Finally!” yelled Sam, Lee and Benny together from where they were still standing with John and Sheriff Mills. 

Both Dean and Castiel huffed a small laugh and broke apart, smiling at each other, then Castiel hid his face in Dean’s neck embarrassed. Dean just hugged him. “I love you too,” murmured Castiel. “So very much.”

“Thank goodness for that,” said Dean quietly, gently running his hand down Castiel’s arm, before taking his hand. 

“Boys,” said the deep voice of John approaching them. “The Sheriff has said we can leave, but you’ll need to go to her station tomorrow to make statements.”

John led them, as they walked back to their cars. Mindful of safety, like he’d been taught, Dean opened the shot guns, so they couldn’t accidentally fire, and stowed them safely in the Impala’s boot. Benny stashed the small camera’s they had used and suddenly yawned. “Sorry Cher. I guess the time has caught up with me.”

“It’s been a long night,” said John looking at his watch. “I don’t know about you, but I drove through trying to get home early. I’m beat.”

“Yes Sir,” said Dean. He’d automatically reached for Castiel’s hand after dealing with the weapons, and seemed surprised to find he still holding on to it. “I’m good to drive though.”

“OK son,” said John. He looked at Dean and his friends. “You going to drop these guys home?”

“I can do that,” said Dean.

“Right. Sam, you’re with me.” John opened the car door and gave the boys one long last glance. “No detours, or pit stops. I expect you home asap. Capisce?”

“Yes Sir,” said Dean and Castiel in unison. They glanced at each other and smiled tenderly.

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 

The drive home was done in silence. Castiel rode up front in the passenger seat, with Benny and Lee in the back. Castiel sat with his hand resting gently next to Dean’s leg. The back of his hand touching Dean’s thigh. It was just the comfort they both needed, knowing the other was there, just within reach.

Castiel’s house was the closest, and regretfully Dean knew he’d have to drop him off first.

Dean stopped the car, and quickly hopped out to walk Castiel to the front door. “I don’t want to go,” Dean said quietly. Dropping his voice so the he wouldn’t disturb the neighbours.

“I don’t want you go either,” confessed Castiel opening the front door quietly. “But I get the feeling your Dad might be timing your return to the minute.”

“Probably,” said Dean. “Can I come see you tomorrow?”

Castiel nodded, and gently leant in to give Dean a small kiss on his cheek. “Till tomorrow.” Castiel quickly slipped in the front door, giving Dean a last lingering look, before closing it.

Dean reached up and touched his cheek like he could still feel Castiel’s lips. He gave a little smile himself and joined his friends back in the Impala.

“Wow. That was tame,” said Lee with a laugh, climbing over to the front seat

“Shut up,” said Dean embarrassed, and started the car. “Perhaps he didn’t want an audience.”

“After the kiss between you two up at the cabin, I don’t think he’s worried about who sees you,” said Lee.

Dean snorted, slipped the car into drive and pulled away from the kerb. “He’s hidden for too long. He shouldn’t have to hide.”

“No one should have to, Cher,” said Benny. 

“Amen to that,” said Dean.

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 

After checking with Sheriff Mills about the time she wanted them at her police station for statements, Dean texted Benny and Lee the following morning, they had to be there by noon. John agreed to drive the three of them, leaving Sam back at the trailer. 

Lee had already done a lot of the groundwork of telling the story when he had gone to speak to the Sheriff on Saturday. Lee had described the escalating levels of personal attacks on Castiel, including the false drug dealing accusation. 

The Sheriff interviewed each of the boys separately. Dean first.

Dean explained how Benny and himself had gone to the cabin, arriving there around 7pm. They’d checked the old trap door worked, which gave access under the cabin, and then set the flashbangs up on the outside of the cabin, hidden by the eaves. Initially the intention was for Dean to use the flashbangs as signals to Benny, but it turned out that wasn’t necessary. He described, how he’d made sure the Impala was visible from the road, so it would easier for Alistair to find the Cabin, and not risk him going to someone else’s cabin.

Dean confirmed that originally they planned to only get the audio recording of Alistair incriminating himself. There had been a small microphone taped to the back of Dean’s belt in case Alistair had dragged Dean away from the cabin, and a second one hidden on the porch. Benny had suggested the extra cameras, which gave them the visual to go with the audio. 

Alistair setting fire to the cabin had been a surprise. Dean had thought it most likely that Dean would be dragged off for a beating. He’d made it look like two people were inside, with 2 wine glasses, two plates of food etc, in case Alistair went inside looking for Castiel. Castiel’s actual absence would be explained by him having used trap door to escape, to explain why they couldn’t find him in the cabin. Dean had made a recording that made it sound like someone was in the cabin with him, putting it on a loop to save him having to talk constantly until Alistair arrived. As soon as Alistair knocked on the door of the cabin, Dean had silenced the playback.

When Dean had gone back into the cabin, after speaking to Alistair, he’d slipped into his boots and grabbed his jacket and shotgun. He’d then hit speed dial to Lee to let him know Alistair had arrived. Dean hadn’t known exactly where Lee had been waiting with the Sheriff, but he had wanted to get as much as he could from Alistair before he called for back up, in case they arrived sooner than he expected. When Dean realised that they had tied the door closed, he used the trap door to drop beneath the cabin and roll out unseen into the surrounding vegetation before Alistair had started the fire. He’d circled around the cabin towards the pathway, to block Alistair’s means of escape. 

Sheriff Mills had asked few clarifying questions. Just to confirm who Dean had been able to see at the cabin, and to identify them on the video.

Once Sheriff Mills had finished with Dean, she took Benny’s statement. Benny was able to corroborate everything Dean had said. Benny confirmed that he’d gone with Dean, because he’d had some hunting previously and had some experience with guns, whereas Lee hadn’t. Benny had stayed hidden, only revealing himself when Dean had caught the boys trying to leave. He was there to stop Alistair killing Dean, in the possible event that Alistair or a member of his little gang had a weapon or took the beating too far. 

Lee’s statement was a formality, as he had been with the Sheriff in the car, waiting down a mile further down the road, for Alistair to show. 

When Sheriff Mills was happy that she had everything she needed, she called them all, including John, into her office. It was a tight squeeze. “I wanted to let you know that two of the five boys arrested last night were under 18. Now that makes them minors but, given the severity of the charges, I intend to prosecute to the maximum extent of the law.”

“Alistair and Gordon?” asked Dean.

“Both over 18,” said the Sheriff with a smile. “Now Alistair’s daddy has been phoning the Mayor and the Governor about his boy. Throwing his weight around. As you know, he has no power over me, and the offenses were carried out in my jurisdiction. He’s already hired one of the top lawyers in Kansas. Given the overwhelming evidence, I am hoping they will just plead guilty or plea bargain, but assuming they don’t and push for a trial, it’s likely you boys will be called to give evidence. That could be anytime up to about 60 days from now. So, I’ll need you to keep me informed of your whereabouts.”

“Will Castiel have to be involved?” asked Dean. “I mean, he wasn’t there.”

“I can’t say for sure, but I think it unlikely,” said the Sheriff. “As you said, he wasn’t there, and has an alibi for that period.”

“Good,” said Dean. “Thank you Sheriff.”

After all the formalities were complete, John thanked the Sheriff, and they all headed home, dropping Benny and Lee at their homes. 

Dean was nervous about his father’s reaction. They hadn’t spoken after Dean had returned home last night, and the morning had been busy arranging to visit Sheriff Mills. 

Fully expected to get chewed out, Dean waited in silence as his father drove them home. To his surprise John pulled into the carpark of a bar and parked up. Easing himself out the Impala, John led Dean inside, grabbing a couple stools at the bar, and gesturing for two beers to the bartender. 

John passed one of the beers to Dean, then took a long swig from his own bottle. Dean just sipped his carefully. The silence continued for what felt like forever to Dean’s rattled nerves, but he knew John would only speak when he was ready. 

“Proud of you, son.”

Dean’s head whipped up to look at his father’s side profile. That wasn’t what Dean had expected to hear. John was staring straight ahead, looking at the bottles behind the bar, not at Dean. The emotion behind John’s statement caught Dean off guard. “Dad, I….” Dean choked a little.

“I don’t condone your actions, but I respect them,” said John. He shifted slightly in his seat, to look at Dean. “You’re also grounded til I say otherwise.” But the sparkle in his eye, and the quirk of a smile took the sting of the words.

“Yes Sir,” said Dean quietly. “Thank you.”

They sat drinking their beers, in silence for the next 30 or so minutes, before John dropped a twenty on the bar and they walked back to the car.

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 

When they arrived back home, Dean was surprised to see Gabriel’s car. Inside, they found Sam, Castiel and Gabriel playing cards at the table.

Castiel looked like he wanted to run straight to Dean, but he restrained himself.

“Hi there. Sorry to descend on you unannounced Mr Winchester,” said Gabriel standing and extending his hand to John. “I’m Cassie’s brother, Gabe.”

“Call me John. Pleased to meet you,” said John returning the handshake. “I guess you heard about the excitement last night.”

“I think I was given the gist of the story,” Gabriel looked at Dean and smiled. “Cassie was a bit vague on some of the details. Although I really liked the part about Dean-o asking Sam to babysitting him.”

Dean’s mouth fell open, “God Sammy! You weren’t supposed to tell Cas that!”

Chuckling, John took a couple of beers out of the fridge, and offer one to Gabe, before indicating they should sit in the lounge. “Dean’s just been through it all with the Sheriff, so he should have the story straight by now.” John gestured to the people in the room, “Sam hasn’t heard everything yet either. Looks like you have an audience. This won’t be the last time you’ll have to explain your actions. So, go on, share.”

For the second time that day Dean explained the details his plan, and what happened at the cabin. About halfway through he found himself gravitating toward Castiel, leaning against the table, allowing Castiel to reach out and gently place his hand on the small of Dean’s back. He didn’t mention about the fake recording of him and Cas in the cabin, and wrapped up the story, telling Gabriel what Sheriff Mills had said about having to go to court. 

Gabriel looked over at John and raised the bottle in salute. “You’ve raised a couple of fine boys.”

John acknowledge the compliment. “I confess they did a lot of their own raising.” 

“Well, I just wanted to hear the full account from Dean,” said Gabriel. “And to give you this.” He passed Dean a small white business card. “Cassie contacted his lawyer this morning and told him about what you did. He offered his services pro bono to you, Benny and Lee, should you need him.”

Looking at the card, Dean saw the law firm’s name, “Crowley & Son,” he looked up. “Are they any good?”

“Oh yes,” said Gabriel with a grin. “Fergus Crowley is exceptional at backroom deals. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’d done a deal with the devil himself one moonlit night.”

“He sounds intriguing,” said Dean.

“That’s one word for it. Frightening is another,” said Gabriel. “Well I’ll let you folks get on.” He shook John’s hand again and pulled Dean in for a hug. “Take care Dean-o.”

“Here, let me walk you out,” said Dean to Castiel, and followed them both out the door.

Gabriel walked ahead, trying to give the boys a little privacy. Castiel said, “I know you said you’d come over, but Gabe insisted on coming here.”

Rubbing his neck Dean grimaced, “Yeah, well I’ve been grounded, so I don’t think I’ll be able to come round for a while.”

“Oh,” said a disappointed Castiel. “In that case I guess I’ll see you on Monday. But I’ll text you later.”

“OK.” Dean opened the car door for Castiel, and hidden from view of Gabe, took his hand and gave a quick but reassuring squeeze. “Take care, Dork.”

“You too, Assbutt.” 

Castiel climbed into the car, and Dean watched as they left. Turning around he saw his father standing at the door watching them. 

As Dean came back in, his father rested a hand on shoulder, bringing him to a halt. “Be careful son,” he said quietly. Dean looked up into his father’s brown eyes and hesitated at the sadness he saw there.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, we’re leaving soon. I guess I am just worried that one or both of you are gonna be heart sore,” said John. 

Pursing his lips, Dean nodded, and retreated to his room. It had been a very long night, and he hadn’t got that much sleep, and right now he wanted to avoid ‘that’ look his father had given him.

Lying on his bed, he stared up at the ceiling and thought about what his dad had said. Castiel was due to go to California for college, and Dean was leaving for goodness knows where. Would their fledgling relationship survive that separation? What if Dean went to California too? Could he actually leave Sammy? What if Castiel didn’t want him there? So far they had shared one kiss. It had been awesome but what if it had just been a mistake? They’d both made the huge ‘I love you’ declaration, but what if ….

Suddenly his phone pinged with a notification. He smiled when he saw it was from Castiel. He must be texting from the car.

From Castiel, Sunday 8.17pm. Hi. Gabe thinks you have a hero complex. Wish we’d had the opportunity to talk privately today. 

From Dean, Sunday 8.18pm. Oh. Talk. Should I be worried? 

From Castiel, Sunday 8.18pm. Not at all. I guess I used ‘talk’ as a euphemism for something else.

From Dean, Sunday 8.19pm. Words Cas. Use your words. 

From Castiel, Sunday 8.20pm. Hug you, kiss you, maybe more if you were amenable.

From Dean, Sunday 8.21pm. Oh yeah. I’m amenable.

From Castiel, Sunday 8.22pm. See you tomorrow.

Feeling much better and somewhat relieved after their text exchange, Dean relaxed and let himself drift off to sleep.

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a huge thank you to everyone who has read this story, and leaves Kudos or Comments. I appreciate each and every one.  
> Many thanks to MalicMalic for the mention in [Trust This Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062845) \- which is an awesome story.
> 
> The scene with Dean at the cabin, was the first scene I had in mind for this story. (OK it was an actual dream, but you get the idea)  
> Google Map is very useful. Archer Road does exist (although the cabin is fictitious). The border of the counties, is also true.


	7. The Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel go public at school, take their relationship the next step, and discuss their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly longer than usual chapter, but I didn't want to split this up. 
> 
> This chapter is mostly about feelings and the future, but there is a lot of smut interspersed throughout. (Sorry - not sorry). There is a lot of dialogue though. If you don't want to read the smut, there is a synopsis of the main points in the notes at the end. I apologise in advance for any errors in the gay sex scenes - this is not meant as a learning aid. I have no experience of gay sex, and most of what I understand about the process is from other fanfiction. 
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who has read and left comments/kudos. I would also encourage anyone who reads, and doesn't think it's worth a kudos to give me a comment why. I can't work on improving, if I don't know what's wrong.
> 
> Thanks again. Enjoy.

When Dean pulled the Impala into the school carpark the following day, he was elated to see Castiel waiting for him. Hurriedly saying goodbye to Sam, who just laughed at him, he walked briskly toward Castiel. 

The shy embarrassed smile that Castiel’s wore was breath-taking as far as Dean was concerned. “Hello Dean,” said Castiel timidly.

“Hello Angel,” said Dean with a grin. The use of Castiel’s ASL name seemed strangely natural. He reached out and pulled Castiel into a tight hug. “You OK?”

“I am now,” said Castiel breathing into Dean’s neck, pressing his body against Dean from chest to knees. “I missed you.”

“Yeah?” Dean groaned at the glorious feeling of holding Castiel. 

“Yeah.” 

Castiel pulled back slightly and Dean took advantage to turn them, align their bodies together and pushed Castiel back against a car, nudging his thigh between Castiel’s so Dean’s growing arousal was unmistakable. Dean was about kiss Castiel, when Lee’s amused voice said “Break it up you two. Before you both get arrested for public indecency.”

Dean removed his hand from Castiel’s back and flipped Lee off. Reluctantly he let go of Castiel, but not before whispering in his ear with emphasis, “we’ll ‘talk’ later.”

Very slightly breathless, Castiel just nodded.

Benny and Lee were watching them with barely contained amusement. 

Dean increased the distance between himself and Castiel, but reached out to entwine their fingers together. “You OK with this, Angel? Being seen holding hands in public, with me?”

Smiling widely, Castiel squeezed his hand in agreement. “Very OK.”

Dean wasn’t naïve enough to think that there wouldn’t be some kind of attention on them at school for getting Alistair, Gordon and the rest of his little gang arrested. But the amount of cheers, hollering and whistles aimed at them from the students as the four of them traversed the corridor to their lockers, surprised them all. 

“News travels fast in this town,” said Dean.

Benny grinned, “Wow, is this what rock stars feel like?”

“One day when my band is famous, I’ll find out,” said Lee basking in the attention.

“But I wasn’t even there,” said Castiel confused. 

“You were there in spirit,” said Benny.

“Shut up Benny,” said Dean uncomfortably.

“Why do I have a feeling there is something you aren’t telling me,” said Castiel tilting his head on one side and studying Dean. 

“I’ll tell you later,” said Dean hoping that Castiel would accept the excuse. He let go of Castiel’s hand, as he opened his locker. 

“Uh oh,” growled Benny to Dean quietly. “Incoming at 9 o’clock.”

Turing to his left, Dean saw Lisa walking towards him. Her friends stopped a little ways off and watched her approach Dean. “Wow Dean,” squealed Lisa excitedly as though he was her long-lost friend. “Is it true, you got Alistair arrested?”

“Well, sort of…”

“And you had to rescue Castiel from a burning building?” Lisa interrupted.

“No, Cas wasn’t….”

“And you shot Gordon?”

“What? No!” said Dean frantically. “Lisa, stop. Just stop.”

She stopped and looked expectantly at him.

“There was no shooting. Castiel wasn’t there. Yes, Alistair and Gordon were arrested,” said Dean quickly. 

Lisa lowered her face to look at him coyly through her eyelashes and moved closer to Dean resting her hand on Dean’s arm, “That is so hot,” Lisa breathed, as she crowded into Dean’s personal space.

Dean drew a breath to say something, but was beaten by Castiel saying, “Yes, isn’t it,” in his deepest voice stepping in behind Dean, his chest flush against Dean’s back. “I’m so lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend,” he said as he slipped one arm around Dean’s waist, his other arm across over Dean’s shoulder and across his chest possessively, placing a gentle kiss at the back of Dean’s neck before raising his head to look at her.

Lisa looked at Dean, and her eyes went wide. “Oh.”

Dean melted at Castiel’s touch, “Yeah.”

“Um, well, congratulations,” said Lisa retracting her hand like she’d been burnt. She turned away and wandered back to her friends.

Dean turned in Castiel’s embrace, and huffed a laugh, “You enjoyed that didn’t you?”

The expression on Castiel’s face was completely innocent, “Do you mean being able to hold you? Or being able to say you’re mine?”

Dean rested his hands on Castiel’s hips and pulled him closer, “Possessive much?”

“Have you seen you?” said Castiel quietly. “I want to kiss you so much.”

“Have at it,” said Dean easily.

The corridor, the school, the crowd of students around them, their friends, faded away as Castiel surged forward, his lips pressing against Dean’s. Dean reached up to the back of Castiel’s head, and gently pulled at Castiel’s soft messy hair, causing him to gasp, which allowed Dean great access to Castiel’s mouth. Their teeth clashed a little, before their tongues found each other, and Castiel moaned long, deep and dirty into Dean’s mouth, his arms pulling Dean closer. Too quickly for their liking, they had to break apart for air, both panting, resting their foreheads together.

“Fuck! Gotta stop Angel, or we won’t make it to class,” said Dean breathlessly.

Another round of cheering and whistles suddenly made them realise that perhaps that type of kiss might be better saved for somewhere more private.

Breaking apart, but still holding hands, they glared at Benny and Lee, who were wolf whistling and cheering along with the crowd. Rolling his eyes, Dean grinned at Castiel, and pulled him along to their first class.

Generally, their fellow students and indeed most of the Teachers, seemed to find Dean and Castiel’s relationship something to be pleased about. It also seemed that even those students that might have been less than supportive, decided to keep their mouths shut.

After a quick discussion, Dean and Castiel agreed, with the exception of their very public kiss that morning, to keep PDA to a minimum in school. Handholding and an arm around the shoulder or waist was fine, full on make out sessions and rutting was not. 

Regrettably, with Dean being grounded and having to drive Sammy home, this limited their options for meeting outside of school. John’s presence at home was also hampering Dean’s ability to even phone Castiel, and instead once in bed they spent their evenings sending text after text message. 

Castiel refused to skip classes to spend time with Dean, encouraging Dean to study alongside him. Dean knew that Castiel was still focused on ensuring he got the grades he required for Berkeley, and Dean couldn’t help but be impressed at how dedicated Castiel was. They all had exams during the next couple of weeks, so everyone’s focus was on revising as much as possible. Dean knew that at some point they would have to discuss what came next for them, but he couldn’t bring himself to burst the little bubble of happiness they had found. 

The removal of Alistair’s little gang from school, also allowed Castiel to relax more. With the protection of Dean, Benny and Lee, he was hiding less, and his personality began to shine through. Others saw it too, and more students began to acknowledge and talk to Castiel, inviting him to join their discussions. But on the rare occasions Castiel did participate, everyone knew that no matter how interesting the subject, or how attentively he appeared to be listening, Castiel’s gaze always sought the warm green eyes of Dean, who would be sitting within Castiel’s line of sight, reassuring and supporting him. 

So far, Dean and Castiel had done nothing further than some serious kissing. Dean was not rushing Castiel into anything more, and although Castiel was dropping some pretty big suggestions about the back seat of the Impala, or the privacy of the disabled shower area, Dean held back, saying that their first time together was going to be special, and not a quickie during their lunch break. 

Sheriff Mills had kept them apprised of the ongoing case against Alistair and Gordon, but currently there was no expectation of a court date on horizon, so John planned to head back to Matty’s for another week. A week after the events at the cabin, Dean helped John pack up the truck ready for John’s return to Texas. John slammed the tailgate shut and indicated for Dean to join him in the cab. Dean climbed in and steeled himself for a ‘conversation’ with his Dad. This was something John often did when he wanted to speak to either of the boys without the other being present. The simple physical positioning of facing forward, lessened the possibility of conflict that sitting opposite each other would bring.

“Son,” said John once the doors were closed. “I know we don’t talk much, probably not as much as we should about the important stuff, but I wanted you to know I’ve been surprised and impressed at your behaviour this week. I know you’ve wanted to be elsewhere with Cas, but I appreciate that you’ve taken responsibility for the actions you took, and the grounding I gave you.”

Dean said nothing. 

“But I also know, that I am going to be away for a week, where I won’t be around to keep a check on you,” continued John. 

Dean frowned, not quite sure what his father was building up to. 

“I know you have learnt a lot from this experience, and therefore I’m cancelling your grounding,” said John with a smile. “On the understanding that you continue to behave like the adult I expect you be.”

“Yes Sir,” said Dean relieved. 

“You need to watch out for Sam. But regarding you and Cas, I’d rather you were both safe at home, than unsafe in a carpark somewhere. Capisce?” 

Blushing furiously Dean complained, “Daaad.”

“OK. Forget I mentioned it.” There was a small pause, before John spoken again. “You know we leave in a couple of weeks, have you two talked about that?”

Dean shook his head. “We’re both kinda focused on exams. I think we’ll figure something out after that.”

“Good, good.” John opened the door indicating the conversation was over.

Dean texted Castiel as soon as he was able. 

From Dean, Sunday 6.53pm. Dad just left. I am not grounded anymore. Want some company? 

From Castiel, Sunday 6.55pm. You know I do. But exams start tomorrow. 

From Dean, Sunday 6.55pm. R u always gonna b the sensible one? 

From Castiel, Sunday 6.56pm. For the next two weeks yes. But the Friday these exams are over – all bets are off. I’m planning a surprise.

From Dean, Sunday 6.58pm. Sounds exciting. Dork surprise or Angel surprise?

From Castiel, Sunday 6.59pm. Maybe both? 

From Castiel, Sunday 6.59pm. Sorry, got to go; online study group starting. 

From Dean, Sunday 7.00pm. Night Dork.

From Castiel, Sunday 7.00pm. Night Assbutt 

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 

True to his word, Castiel kept himself, Dean, and also Sam focused on their exams. Dean had been dreading them, fully expecting to struggle, but he’d been pleasantly surprised that whilst not exactly sailing through them, it didn’t feel like they were the unmitigated disaster he’d thought they might be.

Gabriel had no problem with the boys coming to his place to study and actively encouraged it. But as soon as they walked through the door, they were confined to the lounge, dining room and kitchen. In true Gabriel style, he announced there would be no ‘hanky panky’ whilst the exams were on. Dean had just looked embarrassed, while Sam howled with laughter. Castiel knew Gabriel was doing it for his benefit, and Sam’s, but it didn’t make it any easier. 

The study sessions continued every night after school at Gabriel’s, despite John returning half-way through the exam fortnight. John was pleased both his boys were taking them so seriously. Dean kept feeling like his Dad was about to say something about Castiel, or about them leaving town again, but he never did. 

Saying goodnight at the door was difficult for both Dean and Castiel. Especially with Sam waiting on the outside for Dean, and Gabriel standing smirking on the inside. Everything stayed at the PG13 level, much to their frustration.

Dean had tried getting details of Castiel’s plan from him, but Castiel refused to budge. The only detail he’d given was that Dean should pack an overnight bag and be at Gabriel’s house by 6pm. 

Dean had prewarned his Dad that on the final Friday of their exams, he would be out all Friday night. John nodded thoughtfully but said nothing. Dean wasn’t sure if no comment was better than being lectured.

When Friday arrived, Dean’s found himself pulling the Impala up outside Gabriel’s house at 5.50pm. Feeling very nervous, he decided to leave his overnight back in the trunk. He decided that bringing it into the house, might be seen as presumptuous. 

He was surprised to find Gabriel already standing at the door, his smile wide and welcoming. Gabriel indicated that Dean should follow him into the kitchen. “Cassie’s upstairs. I thought it might be good if you and I had a chat first,” said Gabriel, taking a seat on one the bar stools and indicated for Dean to sit on one the kitchen chairs. The obvious height difference made Dean uneasy.

“Why do I feel like this is a ‘what are your intentions’ interrogation?” said Dean glancing at the door, hoping for Castiel to appear.

“Oh Dean-o, you’re such a clever boy,” said Gabriel smiling playfully. Then his face dropped instantly into a hardened expression. “Today, I remembered something you said, when you came to see Cassie the day after you brought him home. You said you’d be gone when school finished. Is that still the case?”

“Yeah,” confirmed Dean looking directly at Gabriel. “Dad’s made it clear we’re leaving town.”

“Have you told Cassie that?”

“He’s always known….”

“Not that you’re leaving town. But that you are leaving him.” 

Rising to his feet angrily, Dean walked towards the patio doors, needing to put some space between himself and Gabriel. Dean looked to the door again, to check Castiel wasn’t within ear shot. “I’m not. I don’t …fuck… Cas is probably the most important thing in my life, and I can’t …We haven’t discussed …I’ve been waiting for the right time,” he stumbled. 

“Cassie will be going to Berkeley, if I have to drag him there and fucking superglue him a chair,” said Gabriel darkly and very quietly. “He needs that. He needs to be away from here. Do not screw that up for him. Do not screw him over. Or trust me, they will never find your corpse. Do you understand?”

Suddenly the sound of footsteps was heard, as Castiel came the stairs, followed by a loud thud as he dropped a bag and jacket by the door. “Hey!” he said brightly as he entered the kitchen, “You’re here. I didn’t hear the door.” Castiel moved towards Dean to hug him.

“He only just arrived,” said Gabriel with an overly cheerful voice. It was like a switch had been flicked, and the scary, unhappy Gabriel vanished.

Mustering a cheerful smile of his own, Dean met him halfway, and hugged him back, staring at Gabriel over Castiel’s shoulder. “You said by six.”

“I did,” Castiel released the hug, but took his hand instead. “Excellent timing.” Castiel walked back toward the front door and grabbed his jacket and bag. “See you tomorrow Gabriel.”

Confused Dean looked at Castiel. “Are we going out?”

“It’s a surprise. I’ll explain when we get there,” said Castiel.

“Have fun kids, use protection, be careful, be safe,” said Gabriel. “Bring him back in one piece Dean-o.”

Dean glanced at him. He felt there was an undercurrent to Gabriel’s words. “I understand.” He hoped Gabriel picked up his intent.

Castiel didn’t seem to notice, and quickly he opened the front door and led Dean back to the Impala. “I presumed you would prefer to drive?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Dean opened the trunk and let Castiel deposit his own bag there. Feeling very nervous, he unlocked the car for Castiel, and they climbed in. He saw Gabriel standing at the door watching them, as he pulled away.

Clearing his throat, Dean said, “When you said bring a bag, I thought we might be staying at Gabe’s. So gonna tell me where we’re going then?”

Turning to look at Dean as he drove, Castiel gave a shy smile. “I’ll direct you. Head North for now. It’s not that far.” 

They kept up a steady stream of inconsequential chatter, with Castiel giving the occasional directional prompt. Soon Lawrence was in the review mirror, and Dean relaxed, Castiel’s hand resting against his leg comfortably. After about 40 minutes, and sooner than Dean expected, Castiel indicated the next turning on the right. Dean pulled in and saw a sign for the ‘Circle S Ranch and Country House’.

The drive was long, leading them past open fields and woodland, and paddocks with horses. Eventually, they pulled up at what looked like an old converted Kansas Barn, complete with lean to and silo. There was a beautiful covered patio and seating area, hung with a multitude of soft glowing lights off to one side. Dean pulled into the gravel car park, stopped the engine and looked at Castiel with astonishment. “You booked a hotel?”

“Well, yes.” Castiel said cautiously. He wasn’t sure of the inflection in Dean’s voice. He looked down sheepishly, “I mean, if you don’t want …”

Lurching towards Castiel, surprising him, Dean silenced him with a fierce kiss. Castiel found himself both pushed back by Dean’s assault, but also being dragged forward as Dean gripped his jacket and pulled him forward eagerly, devouring his mouth. “Cas,” he mumbled between kisses. “You…. You’re amazing. This… it’s too much.”

Relaxing when he realised that Dean wasn’t upset, Castiel kissed him back. “You’re OK with this?”

Dean pulled back and put a hand to Castiel’s face, staring into his eyes, so Castiel understood his sincerity. “I swear to you, this is the single nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.”

“I wanted to do something special for you.”

Dean kissed him again, “God Cas, I don’t deserve you.”

“You almost died for me. Hell, you almost shot Alistair for me. I don’t think I deserve you.”

They kissed again, but this time the touches between them was softer and more delicate. Slowing down, Castiel smiled, and kissed Dean gently on the forehead. “Do you want to go inside?”

Dean nodded dumbly, as though he had just realised they were still in the car. “Yeah. I mean, you _have_ gone to all this trouble.” He kissed Castiel again. “Thank you.”

They exited the car, and Dean glanced around. “Just to check, given the issues in Lawrence you’ve had. They aren’t going to have a problem here with us are they?”

“It’s OK, Gabriel said he’d been to a same sex wedding here, it was one of the reasons I chose it,” said Castiel reassuringly.

Relieved, Dean grabbed the bags from the trunk. He insisted on carrying Castiel’s bag but allowed Castiel to open the door to the hotel for him.

The foyer of the hotel opened into a large open plan seating and dining area. Dean could see several tables already set out for dinner. The whole place felt warm and inviting, with two unlit fireplaces, stone floors and chunky wood furniture. Lots of arrangements of flowers surrounded the room, softening the hard edges of the wooden panelled walls. There was a large stuffed buffalo head mounted on the fireplace. Dean got the impression that 100 years ago this would have been a cattle ranch with a dozen cowboys wandering around.

At the check in window, Castiel saw an older lady approach him with a welcoming smile. “Hey there,” she said in friendly manner. “I’m Mildred, I’m going to guess that you are the Winchester booking.”

Dean looked up in surprise. Had Castiel had booked the room under Dean’s name?

“Yes, that’s correct,” said Castiel. “But how’d you know?”

“Don’t worry,” said the lady with a laugh. “I’m not stalking you. We were due a large party here this weekend, booking out the whole place, but they cancelled at the last minute. We only had 3 bookings since then, 1 couple I know, 1 couple have already checked in, which left the Winchester booking.”

“I see,” said Castiel. “A logical deduction.”

“Well I have you all checked in. We’ve got you in the Polo room, up on the 3rd floor. Take the main stairs, you can’t miss it. Because we’re quiet, you’ll have that floor to yourselves. There’s also a seating and TV area up there, you’re welcome to use,” said Mildred passing Castiel a small card with the door’s key code written on it. “I see you’ve already booked at table for dinner at 7pm. That’s down here in the Great Room. Breakfast is included in your room rate and served from 5.30am to 10.30am. Check out is by 11am please.”

“Thank you very much,” said Castiel taking the card. 

“If you need anything, or have any problems, just dial zero on the room phone, and you’ll come through to reception.” Mildred glanced over to Dean, “Do you need help with the bags?”

“No, Ma’am, I’ve got it,” Dean said lifting them easily.

“Excellent,” she said. “Enjoy your stay gentlemen.”

Dean led the way towards the stairs, and then up to the 3rd floor. All the pictures were of rural Kansas scenes, horses or buffalo. The whole place smelt like warm pine and leather, and everything looked hand crafted. On the second floor there were several sofa’s and a saddle on display. When they were out of earshot of reception Dean said teasingly, “So, taking my name already?”

Castiel blushed. “I didn’t want to advertise the Novak name. We should be OK here, but just in case. I hope you don’t mind.”

“It was a surprise. But I kinda like it.”

When they reached the 3rd floor, Castiel darted ahead to unlock the door and hold it open for Dean. Dean stopped as he crossed the threshold. “Holy crap!” he announced as the took in the room. “This is awesome.” The room was painted in warm browns, with dark red leather chairs and chunky pine furniture. There was also a double sided fireplace, that Dean assumed connected to the bathroom. There was a large king size bed as well as a full-sized bed under the window. The whole effect was very masculine but also comfortable. Dean put the bags on the table at the end of the bed, and looked out the window, which had a breath-taking view of the surrounding countryside. 

“I’m glad you approve,” said Castiel moving next to him, and resting his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“Seriously, this is too much,” said Dean, concerned.

Turning, Castiel drew Dean in for a kiss. “Just relax, I have it covered.” They stood for a moment, just enjoying the closeness of each other. After the passionate embrace they had shared in the car, this felt calm and right. “That bed looks very comfortable,” said Castiel timidly.

“We don’t have time for that, if you’ve made a dinner reservation for seven. And I am not going to rush a single second with you.” Dean said glancing at his watch, and Castiel’s hopeful face. “Cas, I love it. I can’t believe you planned all this. You’re amazing.”

“Thank you,” said Castiel relieved. He indicated the bathroom, “I’ll just use the facilities, and then we can go down for dinner.” 

Dean waited until Castiel had closed the bathroom door, and then flopped down on his back on the bed. It was indeed very comfortable. Castiel had surprised him, this place was fantastic, like something out of Dean’s childhood cowboy fantasies. Unbidden, a small doubt began to creep over Dean, and he began to feel uncomfortable. Gabriel’s warning was ringing in his ears. What was Castiel’s expectation here? What was going to happen after next week? 

Hearing the door unlock, Dean quickly rose to his feet, pushing his insecurities down, and plastered a smile on his face. “Shall we?” he offered Castiel his arm.

“Thank you, kind sir,” said Castiel. 

They made their way back downstairs to the Great Room and were met by a waiter. “Hello, I’m Ryan,” said the waiter. “It’s a lovely evening, and we have some tables set up on the patio if you would prefer to eat outside.”

Dean nodded, “That sounds great.” 

Ryan led the way through the large doors, to the patio, before showing them to a table set for two to the left of the space. There was another couple sitting outside as well, seated to the right. Far enough away that both parties felt they had privacy. 

Handing them each a menu, Ryan quickly pointed out the special’s available on the board and asked about drinks.

Dean strongly suspected that Ryan was aware they were both under 21, and he didn’t want to cause any issues. “A Coke or a Pepsi is fine for me.”

“Diet version for me please,” said Castiel. 

“Excellent. I’ll go get those, why you look at the menus.” Ryan took the wine glasses off the table with him.

“They would probably serve you alcohol free beer if you wanted,” said Castiel.

“Nah. I’m not going to be difficult about it. Besides, I want to be as sober as a judge for later,” said Dean with a wink.

“Stop it,” chastised Castiel. 

After Ryan returned with their drinks, they ordered their food, and Dean leaned back to look at Castiel meeting his gaze. Castiel often looked at Dean like he’d hung the moon, the stars, and even a few planets, but now the look was softer. Maybe it was the strings of lights reflecting in his eyes, maybe it was that the weight of the constant bullying had been lifted, maybe it was the exams were finally over, and the next phase of his future was now a step closer. Castiel was not the same scared young man Dean had first seen in that English Class almost three months ago. Castiel seemed broader, taller, stronger and sexier. Some of that might be change in his clothes and hair, but most of it was Castiel himself, Dean thought. He’d been through so much recently, the attacks, hospitalisation, the accusations at school of drug dealing, let alone the years of living with Gabriel, but he was still true to himself. 

“You’ve been staring at me for 10 minutes without saying a word,” said Castiel, breaking the silence. “Do I have something on my face?”

“You were staring right back,” said Dean teasingly. “I was thinking.”

“Anything I should know?”

Shrugging, Dean stretched out his foot and let it touch Castiel’s right ankle, keeping well away from the injuries to his left leg. “Just thinking, about how much has happened since I met you.”

“It’s certainly been a dramatic few month’s,” agreed Castiel.

“You’re a master of the understatement,” said Dean.

They were interrupted by their food arriving, and soon they were both tucking in, with enthusiasm. 

“Oh my, said Castiel as tasted his steak, “this is seriously good.”

Dean was making obscene noises around his burger. “I don’t know man. This is pretty awesome.”

Castiel cut a piece of his steak and speared it on his fork, holding it out to Dean. “Go on try it.”

It was done innocently enough, but it sent a spike of arousal straight to Dean’s groin as Castiel fed him from his plate. The steak was incredible, just as Castiel had said, melting in the mouth.

Returning the offer, Dean cut a piece of his burger and held it out to Castiel, in turn. Castiel opened his mouth and let Dean gently place the piece of burger on his tongue, before closing his mouth around the fork and letting Dean pull it free. Castiel closed his eyes in enjoyment at the taste. “That tastes delicious.”

Dean had to adjust his trousers as his dick went from half hard, to fully aroused at the expression on Castiel’s face. “Jesus, Cas. You’re killing me here.”

Castiel opened his eyes confused, and then with dawning realisation. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“No, seriously. That was hot. I’m sure you could give lesson’s to Gabe’s actor friends,” said Dean with a grin, dropping his napkin over his lap to hide his aroused state. 

Castiel looked away embarrassed. 

“Hey,” said Dean concerned. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” He reached out his hand over the table and offered it to Castiel. 

Castiel laid his over the top of Dean’s and looked up. “I guess we shouldn’t be embarrassed to talk about our expectations for later.”

Squeezing his hand, Dean said quietly, “I promise nothing will happen that we won’t have previously discussed.”

“You just always seem sure of yourself, and, well, you seem much more experienced. And you know my past, or well perhaps lack of it,” said Castiel.

Glancing around to make sure they weren’t going to be overheard, Dean dropped his voice a little. “Cas, I’ve slept with a grand total of 3 people. Two girls, one man. There’s been a couple of other, well, relationships seems a bit strong.”

“How about ‘encounters’?” offered Castiel.

“Encounters sounds better than blowies or hand jobs I grant you,” said Dean dryly. “My only other experience is myself and several porn movies. Although I confess that very bendy yoga pose you did has featured more than once in my dreams lately.”

Now Castiel needed to adjust himself at that thought. He removed his hand from Dean’s and they resumed eating their meals.

“How about you?” said Dean. “You mentioned kissing that boy at Church. Anything else?” 

“Excluding you?”

“Excluding me,” said Dean with a laugh.

“Well if we ignore stumbling across Gabe’s naked actor friends, I …. um, a few solo moments in the shower.”

“No porn?”

Castiel shook his head, “I told you, too weird. But I have thought about you a lot. About some things I want to try. I also did some technical research.”

Now it was Dean’s turn to blush. “Technical research? Do I want to know?”

“I read a few ‘how to’ guides, that was less porn and more biological.”

Dean tried to make light of the situation, “well don’t expect a porn star quality performance from me.”

“Even if you look like a porn star?” said Castiel with a coy look.

“Oh man, there you go again,” said Dean making a point of adjusting himself. Castiel just laughed.

They finished their meals chatting about their recent exams, and their expectations regarding their results. Ryan took their empty plates. “Anything else for you,” he asked. “Dessert? Refill on those drinks?”

“No thank you, that burger was amazing,” said Dean.

“As was the steak,” said Castiel patting his stomach. “I don’t think I could manage another thing.”

Ryan grinned, “we get that a lot.” 

“I am not surprised,” said Castiel. “Can we have the bill?”

“As you’re staying, I can put it on your room, and you can settle up when you leave, if you prefer.”

“Yes, please do that,” said Castiel.

Dean waited until Ryan had left, “Cas, you should at least let me pay for dinner.”

“This was my idea, my treat,” said Castiel firmly. He turned to look out past the patio to the fields and woodland, “it’s very peaceful here. No road noise.”

“Yes, it is.” Dean stood up and offered his hand to Castiel. “Walk with me?” Castiel took Dean’s hand, interlocking their fingers, and they walked slowly away from the patio, along a gravel path towards one of the paddocks. 

The silence between them felt comfortable, like a warm blanket. It wasn’t awkward, neither had the need to fill it with chatter or inane conversation. They walked until they reached the paddock fence and stood listening to the wind through the trees and chirping of nocturnal insects. Standing shoulder to shoulder, needing that sensation to keep them grounded.

“We don’t have to do anything tonight if you don’t want to, Cas,” said Dean pressing to Castiel’s side some more. 

Castiel moved to face Dean, and pushed him gently against the fence post, pressing their entire bodies together, chest to chest. Dean gasped as he felt Castiel’s groin against his. Castiel was already hard, and it felt so good against Dean’s own erection, that Dean couldn’t help but moan as Castiel pulled him in by the belt loops on his jeans, to increase the pressure.

“Does it look like I don’t want to?” Castiel rasped. 

“Cas…” Dean whined as his own desire began to overtake him. “What do you want?”

“I want you,” said Castiel kissing down Dean’s neck. “I want you to teach me what you know.”

“Fuck Angel,” Dean breathless exclaimed.

“That too,” said Castiel, continuing to kiss and suck at Dean’s neck. “And what you don’t know, maybe we can learn together.”

Their kisses turned from passionate to dirty and needy. Dean could feel Castiel’s hips rolling against him, creating a delicious friction. Dean could feel the desire in him, he would need just a few more seconds to lose himself in Castiel. 

Dean suddenly grabbed Castiel by the hips and pushed him away, panting heavily. “Woah. Just give me a moment.”

“Dean?” said Castiel confused and concerned.

“It’s fine. You’re just too good at that,” said Dean trying to breathe. He kept Castiel at arm’s length. “Gonna disgrace myself if you do that again.”

“Oh!” said Castiel suddenly understanding Dean’s statement. “Um, maybe we should head back?”

“Yeah. In a minute,” said Dean still trying to bring himself back under control. “You OK?”

“I was similarly affected,” Castiel said quietly. 

Standing quietly in the night, they waited a moment, before Dean released Castiel. 

Dean sighed, “I know this is going to freak you out, but before we go any further, I think we need to talk. And I think it would be best to do it out here before I lose control back in our room.”

A nervous look flickered over Castiel’s face, and Dean kissed him quickly. “Here, sit down,” Dean led Castiel to a bench made from an old tree trunk, and made him sit. Dean knelt directly in front of him and took his hands. “I love you,” said Dean trying to reassure him, “nothing is ever going to change that.”

“That sounds good,” said Castiel cautiously. “I sense a but.”

“But, you’re going to Berkeley, and you’re going to be incredible there,” said Dean kissing Castiel’s knuckles. “I thought, I hoped we might have longer, but my Dad…. He said we’re leaving next week.”

Castiel dropped his head, “You never made any secret that you weren’t going to stay.” 

Dean took a deep breath. “I don’t want to take advantage of you, of all of this.”

“I don’t care. I want this. I want you,” said Castiel his voice cracking. “Even if it’s just tonight. Please don’t take that away.”

“Cas, listen to me. Cas, you need to know that you … us…. This is not a casual thing for me. I don’t think I can walk away without trying for us. When I leave, would you willing to believe me, to trust me, that I’ll find my way back to you? It might take a while, but I swear I _will_ come back to you.”

Castiel fell forward into Dean’s arms holding him tightly, his breath hitching as he tried not to cry. “I trust you.” Despite the tightness in his chest, Castiel tried to talk, “You changed me Dean. You made me realise I didn’t have to be scared of everyone and everything. I need you. I love you.”

“I love you too,” replied Dean as he continued to hold Castiel, rubbing his back and gently kissing his hair. They stayed that way for a little while, until Dean said, “Are we good, Angel?”

“We’re good.”

“Now we’ve cleared that up, I think we have some unfinished business we need to discuss back in our room.” Dean stood up and pulled Castiel to his feet. 

Castiel put his arm around Dean’s waist as they walked back to the hotel. They walked quietly upstairs to their room, snatching quick glances at each other.

Back in their room, Dean quickly removed his boots, leaving them by the door, and excused himself to use the bathroom, taking his washbag in with him. He wanted to brush his teeth after that burger. Spotting the whirlpool tub for two he smiled, that had possibilities for later. 

When he returned to their room, Castiel was sitting on the edge of the bed, his own washbag in his hand. “Um, teeth,” said Castiel, going into the bathroom and locking the door.

Taking advantage of a moment of alone time, Dean quickly removed a bottle of lube and some condoms from his washbag and keeping an eye on the bathroom door, dropped them into the top drawer of the bedside cabinet. He wanted them within easy reach, but not on display. 

While he waited for Castiel to reappear from the bathroom, he drew the curtains to block the anticipated morning sunlight and looked around the room. He still couldn’t believe that Castiel had gone to so much trouble. The room didn’t smell damp or have an odd stain on the ceiling, the furniture was good quality and comfortable, and the carpet didn’t have worn patches or suspicious marks, the art works were originals and there wasn’t a speck of dust anywhere. It is so unlike anywhere Dean has ever stayed before, he felt like he was sullying the room by his mere presence. The room must cost at least five times the normal rate of the motels he’d stayed at with his Dad and Sam. As Dean pulled back the bed covers, he discovered the bed linen to be soft and immaculately clean. 

Rummaging in his overnight bag, he extracted a pair of pyjama bottoms, and stood at the edge of the bed, debating whether he should get changed before Castiel returned or wait, and perhaps they could undress each other. Suddenly the decision was taken for him, when Castiel opened the bathroom door. 

Dean’s jaw practically hit the floor. Castiel was standing at the door naked except for a pair of plain white boxer shorts showing off his broad shoulders and gorgeous chest, which tapered to an incredible set of abdominal muscles, supported by an extremely defined set of thighs and strong calves. Despite a small amount of discolouration around his torso, and the obvious injury to his leg, Castiel looked incredible. His perpetually messy hair looked like he’d already had several rounds of athletic sex. If the noticeable bulge in Castiel’s boxers was anything to go by, a deity Dean didn’t believe in had been very generous. Dean felt like he should bow down and weep in front of Castiel’s majesty. Dean’s mouth had gone dry, and his brain seemed to be fighting for oxygen, as he stared in wide eyed, open mouth admiration at the man standing in front of him. 

For his part, Castiel seemed completely unaware of the effect he’d had on Dean. He looked at Dean puzzled, his head tilted on one side in his customary, confused way. Taking a step forward toward Dean, Castiel looked at him expectantly. “Shall I help you get undressed?”

Snapping his mouth shut, Dean practically whimpered as Castiel stood in front of him, and started undoing the buttons on Dean’s over shirt, including the cuffs. Castiel was even closer now, with barely a hand’s width between them. Dean dropped the PJ’s he held, and was frozen to the spot, as Castiel slid his hands under the open shirt, and over Dean’s T-shirt covered chest, allowing Castiel to push the over shirt off Dean’s shoulders, sliding it off his arms. He gently tugged on the hem of Dean’s T-shirt, pulling it from its confinement in Dean’s jeans before he grasped it and pulled it up and over Dean’s head. Dean realised what was happening and quickly lifted his arms to help. Castiel cast it aside before he placed a hand to Dean’s left shoulder and right hip. In a deep voice that should be illegal, Castiel said, “Shall I remove your jeans?”

Dean wanted to kick himself, because before he knew it, he was nodding like a frigging bobble head doll.

Castiel dragged his hands from Dean’s hip and shoulder and down his chest, and across his stomach to Dean’s belt. Dean could feel Castiel’s breath on his neck as Castiel made quick work of unhooking the buckle, before popping the buttons on the fly, and easing them open enough to slip his hands back to Dean’s hips to push them down. Dean felt like Castiel was deliberately torturing him, by avoiding the one part of Dean that needed attention, like 20 minutes ago. After he guided Dean to sit on the bed, Castiel lowered himself to his knees to pull the jeans off completely, one leg at a time. The care and consider Castiel took, in removing Dean’s socks at the same time as his jeans startled Dean. It was such a small thing, but it showed a level of attention that Dean he wasn’t sure he would possess himself by this point. 

Dean looked down as Castiel looked up from where he was kneeling, and Dean thought he was probably the most wondrous thing he’d ever seen. Castiel’s blue eyes, his strong cheekbones, his plump lips and intimidating jaw line all came together to make Dean weak in Castiel’s presence. Rational thought seemed beyond reach. Their mutual eye contact reached epic proportions as Dean cupped Castiel’s cheek and jaw in his hand, drawing Castiel up and himself down until their lips touched. Dean lost touch with reality as Castiel’s strong arms engulfed him, and he was pushed backwards, and lowered reverently on to his back on the bed. 

Castiel supported his own weight on one forearm next to Dean’s head, as his other hands continued to caress Dean’s face and neck, whilst Castiel gently bit and sucked Dean’s lips. His teeth scraping Dean’s neck and collar bone, sucking gently at the soft flesh. The care and skill Castiel demonstrated as he reduced Dean to a panting, gibbering wreck did not compute to the inexperienced virgin he claimed to be, but Dean was beyond caring about that. Their chests were barely touching, and Castiel was clearly trying not to press down onto Dean. 

Dean felt so turned on he couldn’t think about anything other than the sensation of Castiel against him. Castiel wasn’t applying any pressure to Dean, but their cocks were occasionally touching through their underwear, sending exciting frissons across Dean’s whole body. At the back of his mind Dean knew they had agreed to discuss what would happen, but Castiel was clearly taking the lead, which Dean did not object to, and discussions don’t appear to be in Castiel’s play book right now. As though Castiel had just read his mind, Castiel broke their kiss to breathe and whispered in Dean’s ear, “May I touch you intimately?”

It’s the strangest way that Dean had ever been asked, but it’s so appropriate with Castiel that he couldn’t imagine the question being asked in any other way. It was bizarre how they had been practically dry humping each other outside in the paddock an hour before, but now Castiel is asking permission to touch Dean, beyond their kisses. 

Dean moaned and panted in response. “Yes. Anything.”

There was a deep rumble from Castiel that Dean realised was Castiel laughing, “Anything?” Castiel clarified.

“Yes Cas, anything.”

Gently sucking on Dean’s ear lobe, Castiel whispered, “May I blow you?”

Dean groaned again and arched his back at Castiel’s words chasing Castiel’s touch, rutting against him. “Fuck yes.” Castiel switching between such formal language and then slang, like that, was incongruous and such a turn on, that just the thought of Castiel’s mouth on Dean’s cock was almost enough to bring Dean to climax. “You keep talking like that Angel, and I’m not gonna last,” he gasped.

There was more kissing before Castiel rumbled again, deeper than before, “May I make love to you?”

That was what did it for Dean. His hands, which had been caressing Castiel’s back and arms, grasped Castiel’s hips and in the reverse of what happened outside, Dean gripped tight enough to leave finger marks as he pulled Castiel down against his hips, Dean’s thighs opening automatically to accommodate Castiel’s legs. Both men gasped, their eyes instinctively seeking each other’s. Still clinging to each other, Dean rolled his hips and Castiel dropped his head to Dean’s shoulder. The anticipation and build up to this since their arrival at the hotel, the moments outside, and now this, prove too much for them both. In spite of their underwear and the lack of lube, Castiel and Dean thrust against each other, uncontrolled and with abandon. There were several short thrusts from them both and Dean came, crying out a long drawn out whine, shuddering under Castiel, still gripping Castiel’s hips. Castiel’s orgasm followed a moment later, with a fractured moan of “Dean,” into Dean’s shoulder, he continued to grind against Dean, riding the wave of his orgasm before finally coming to rest. Dean’s body was wracked with the occasional shudder, as Castiel moved against him. They rested together winded and breathless for several moments, before Castiel peeled himself off Dean, and laid himself next to Dean on the bed, their sides touching, Castiel’s hand resting on Dean’s chest.

Dean was still reeling from the experience. Looking back, the whole evening felt like he’d been edged several times already, so he wasn’t completely surprised that he’d cum so quickly. Feeling a little ashamed and embarrassed, he turned to Castiel and burrowed his head in Castiel’s shoulder. “Um, so, well I guess that happened.”

“I’m sorry,” said Castiel reaching to touch Dean’s thigh. 

“What are you sorry for?” said Dean confused. “I’m the one who spoilt…”

Castiel turned swiftly, ignoring the rapidly cooling mess in his boxers, and kissed Dean passionately. “You were wonderful,” he stated firmly, leaving no room for an argument. “There aren’t enough words for how happy I am. How happy you made me.”

Dean smiled, “I thought, I mean you wanted…”

“I’m sure we’ll get to that,” said Castiel shyly, “but I hope you enjoyed that with me.”

“Oh yeah, I did,” said Dean kissing him. He pushed himself up to his elbows and frowned looking down at the mess of his underwear. Glancing across at Castiel, he saw that Castiel was in a similar predicament. An idea formed in his mind, and Dean said, “stay right there.” Carefully getting off the bed, he went to the bathroom, and started to fill the large double ended two person tub. He quickly stripped off his underwear, using it wipe up most of the sticky cum, and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Returning to the bedroom, Dean found Castiel dutifully waiting as instructed. Dean reached out his hand and pulled Castiel willingly to his feet. “Join me?” he asked. Castiel rose and Dean led him to the bathroom, where the bathtub was ready. He quickly tested the water temperature and turned on the whirlpool jets. “Let me,” Dean said as he touched the waist band of Castiel’s boxers. Castiel leant forward to kiss Dean softly on the lips and gave a single nod. 

Carefully Dean pulled the elasticated waist band at the front, pulling the cum soaked cloth away from Castiel’s now soft cock. Ensuring the material didn’t drag over the sensitive head or make any further mess on Castiel, Dean eased the boxers down his legs and Castiel stepped out one foot at a time. Dean was at eye level with Castiel’s groin at this point and got his first up close and personal look at Castiel in all his naked glory. Dean was correct in his previous assessment, Castiel was generously proportioned. Dean’s own cock responded appreciatively at the sight in front of him, despite its recent release. 

Rising again to stand, he said, “Climb in Cas,” and offered his hand to steady Castiel as he stepped into the warm water. Dean waited until Castiel had settled, before dropping the towel and stepping in himself. Dean noticed Castiel glancing at his naked body, but neither said anything. They leaned back against each end of the tub, resting their heads on the inbuilt pillows facing each other. 

While the jets massaged his back and legs, Dean looked over to see Castiel watching him. “Most motels I’ve been at never had anything like this. The main consideration was nearly always cost, not amenities,” said Dean, relaxing. “This is something else.”

Castiel smiled, appreciating Dean’s honesty. “But I would imagine you’ve seen a lot of different places.”

“I think I’ve been to or through about 43 of the states. I used to keep track, but it got old very quickly. We didn’t always stop to look at the local attractions. How about you? Been anywhere exciting?”

“I went to Russia a few times as a child. My Father had family just outside Moscow,” said Castiel frowning. “I remember it being very cold.”

“I’ve never left the US,” said Dean. “Russia sounds exciting. Did you learn any Russian?”

“Да, я говорю свободно. Я продолжал учиться онлайн,” said Castiel. (**Yes, I speak it fluently. I continued to study online.)

Dean’s eyes went wide. “I have no idea what you said, but that was sexy.”

“Do you have a language kink?” said Castiel mischievously.

“I guess we may have to find out,” said Dean smiling. 

“все для тебя, любовь моя.” (**Anything for you my love.)

Dean nudged him with his foot. “Cut that out.”

“Try this,” said Castiel. “да. Нет. налево. направо.” (**Yes. No. Left. Right.)

Dean sounded out the words. “Da. Nyet. Na-lay-va. Na-pra-va.”

“That was quite good.”

“OK, yes and no I understood. What were the other two words?”

“Left and Right.”

Dean tapped Castiel’s left arm with his foot again, “Na-lay-va.”

Smiling widely, Castiel reached out and gently massaged Dean’s calf muscle. 

“Oh wow that feels good,” said Dean blissfully closing his eyes to enjoy the sensation. 

“Can I ask you something? About that night at the cabin?” 

“Hmmmm,” responded Dean, he was only half listening, his brain was taken up with the wonderful feeling of Castiel kneading his leg.

“What did Benny mean when he said I was there in spirit?” 

“N’thing.”

Castiel stopped his massage and flicked a drop of water at Dean.

“Hey,” complained Dean pouting. He sighed. “You aren’t going to let this go, are you?”

Shaking his head, Castiel started his massage again. “Spill.”

“I wanted Alistair and his goons to think that I had you in the cabin with me. But I knew I might have to wait a while for them to show up. I didn’t want to pretend to talk to you for hours, so, I made a recording,” said Dean. “It actually only lasted about 30 minutes, but I kept it playing on my phone on repeat. I started it playing around 9pm and only stopped it when Alistair knocked on the door. Benny said it drove him nuts listening to it repeatedly.”

“Sneaky,” said Castiel impressed. “Given you didn’t have my voice for a response to you, how did you convince them I was there.”

“I…. um…. OK. Don’t get mad,“ said Dean defensively. “I wanted them to be really angry, cause people do stupid things when they’re angry. So, I thought, what would really upset them….” Dean trailed off.

“And,” prompted Castiel.

“Sorry. OK. And I knew he didn’t like you, and was horribly homophobic, so I was kind of talking as though we were, you know, having sex, and I made a few references to you being gagged, so that would explain why no one heard you. I threw in a few deeper sounding moans as your response.”

Castiel looked at Dean in shock. “Gagged?”

“Well I couldn’t imitate your voice.”

There was a long silence except for the whirl of the jets. 

“Say something Cas,” begged Dean. 

“I’m still processing,” said Castiel, holding up a finger and looking at the ceiling. “Give me a moment.” He paused again before looking at Dean. “Sorry, nope, can’t picture it, I think you may have to give me a demonstration.”

Dean’s brain stuttered and he stared at Castiel, before spotting the smallest upturn of Castiel’s lips into a smile. He grabbed a facecloth from the pile by the side of the bath and threw it at Castiel. “Ass. I thought you were serious.”

Catching the cloth before it could hit him in the face, Castiel said dryly, “who says I wasn’t.”

Keeping eye contact, Dean adjusted his position. He moved his legs so he was kneeling in the bath, and then leaned forward, walking his hands up the bath by the side of Castiel, coming to a stop either side of Castiel’s chest, boxing him in. Holding his nerve and hoping he looked confident, Dean pushed into Castiel’s personal space, hovering his face just above Castiel’s, “We could do that, or we could try the other stuff you asked for.”

In this position their cocks bobbed free in the water, and they both sucked in a breath as their cocks touched together unclothed for the first time. Castiel’s pupils were dark and wide with desire. “Let’s do that.”

“Good.” Dean finally closed the gap, and kissed Castiel deeply. He eventually released Castiel by pushing himself backwards, and then standing up. 

Looking up at Dean, Castiel got another full-frontal look at Dean’s body. Dean’s wasn’t as big or as thick as Castiel, but he was beautifully proportioned, and was already half hard as he stepped, unashamed, out of the bath. Once he was stable and there was no danger of him slipping, Dean grabbed the towel he dropped earlier and wrapped it around his waist. He held up another towel for Castiel as he too climbed out of the bath, which Castiel wrapped around him. Taking another smaller towel, Dean gently patted Castiel’s chest to dry him, before quickly wiping his own, and heading back into the bedroom. 

The night was warm, and there was no need to turn on the fire in the room, although Dean did think it would have added a nice ambiance. Instead he turned on the small table lamp by the window, before turning off the room light. It gave them enough light to see each other, but still be intimate.

When Dean turned, he saw that Castiel had climbed into bed. He’d taken the left side of the bed and was lying down, arm bent supporting his head. He’d pulled only the sheet up over himself to his chest, leaving the blankets at the bottom of the bed, his towel lay discarded on the floor. The subdued lighting meant that Dean couldn’t see the blue in Castiel’s eyes anymore, but he could feel his gaze.

Walking towards the right side, Dean stood and looked over at him. So far both of them had taken the lead at different points in time. Castiel in bed earlier, then Dean in the bathroom. The natural give and take between them worked so far and suited them. After having seen Castiel’s submissive behaviour when they first met, and his general embarrassment around Gabriel, Dean would never have thought that bedroom Castiel would be as assertive as he was. It was like Castiel had a self-confidence that only Dean got to see. 

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he realised that before things went any further though, there was an additional conversation to be had. With Castiel watching him, he opened the drawer of the bedside cabinet and reached in removing the bottle of lube and box of condoms he’d placed there. He left them within easy reach on the cabinet, and then Dean purposely dropped his towel and slid into bed, lying down in a perfect mirror of Castiel’s pose.

“You’ve thought about this,” said Castiel.

“Oh Angel, I’ve thought about it a lot,” said Dean with a wink. “But specifically, I mean I know you’re clean. Virgin, tested regularly etc. But I wanted to give you the option. I mean, I am clean, I got tested before I came to Lawrence. But you know, you might prefer a condom. It’s less messy.”

“I trust you,” said Castiel simply. “I’m good without, but only if you are.”

Reaching out with his left hand in the semi darkness, Dean tentatively linked his fingers with the right hand of Castiel. “Tell me what you want,” said Dean.

Shifting his body slightly, Castiel leaned closer to Dean and pressed a kiss to his chest. “I would like to suck you,” he whispered. 

“I wanna suck you,” said Dean gruffly. “And what you said earlier about making love, I want that too.”

“I think I’d like to top you,” said Castiel, “but if you don’t want me to, I don’t mind.”

“Come here,” said Dean dragging Castiel closer. 

Arms intertwined, Castiel rolled slightly and threw his leg over Dean, so he was gently pinning him down. Their earlier release had taken the urgency away, and they were able to explore each other’s mouths and bodies without the fear of a premature ending. Dean twisted his hips and pushed back, pushing Castiel on his back this time, and lying on Castiel’s chest. Their faces were inches apart, and Dean ran a hand through Castiel’s hair, playing with it. “I’ve never bottomed before, but I’d like to try, with you. It’ll be a first for both of us.” 

Castiel kissed him passionately, before Dean broke the kiss. “But right now, I want to taste you,” said Dean kissing down Castiel’s jaw, and then his neck. Whenever Castiel tried to move, Dean gently but firmly pushed him back. Shuffling further down the bed, so he could go lower, Dean kissed and stroked Castiel’s chest. Taking note of the hardening of Castiel’s nipples, Dean brushed very lightly across them with his tongue. Castiel moaned and grasped at the bed sheet beneath him.

Dean moved on, sucking light marks across Castiel’s abs, before reaching the happy trail of soft hair that led down to Castiel’s cock, which was already hard. Dean eased himself over Castiel and glanced up at him before licking gently at the bead of salty precum leaking from the slit. 

Castiel shouted a single word in Russian. Even without Google Translate, Dean was fairly sure he knew what it meant. 

Resting his hands on Castiel’s hips, Dean opened his mouth wide and engulfed the head of Castiel’s cock. Dean’s hands prevented Castiel from jolting too violently upwards, and Dean had half expected such a reaction anyway. Swirling his tongue around and over the tip, Dean sucked gently, before lowering his head, taking Castiel further into his mouth.

“Mmmnnngg,” said Castiel inarticulately, as Dean removed one of his hands to hold the base of Castiel’s cock.

Dean hollowed his cheeks as he sucked again, and then released it with a popping sound. Tightening his hand around the foreskin, he lowered his head again, and this time licked and sucked in time with the motion of his hand. 

The little noises and muffled words Castiel voiced as Dean pleasured him made Dean very happy. Dean liked giving head. He liked hearing his partner enjoying the experience. But he also knew that Castiel wanted more from tonight. Almost reluctantly, Dean pulled away. Castiel sat up slightly and pulled Dean towards him kissing him sloppily.

Pausing to look at Castiel, Dean reached out and rested a hand on his chest, just above Castiel’s heart, “How do you want me?” he breathed.

The look of adoration on Castiel’s face nearly broke Dean. “Are you sure?” Castiel asked.

“Yes. I want to with you,” confirmed Dean.

Castiel kissed him and said softly, “Lie on your back. I want to see you.”

Carefully rearranging himself, Dean laid back, resisting the urge to cover himself with the sheet and looked towards Castiel. Even in the subdued light, he could track Castiel’s eye movements as he looked over Dean’s body, as though he was committing it to memory. 

“I could spend a lifetime trying to describe you and your body, and still never do you justice. You take my breath away,” said Castiel, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Caaasss,” complained Dean covering his face with his arm. “You can’t say things like that.”

As if soothing a frighten animal, Castiel slowly ran his hand up Dean’s arm. He took hold of the Dean’s wrist and carefully pulled it away, placing it on the pillow above Dean’s head, revealing his face. “Never hide yourself Dean. You shine with a radiance that should never be concealed.”

“I think you may be biased.”

Castiel huffed and sucked at Dean’s shoulder. “Maybe I am, but it doesn’t make it any less true.” 

“Dork.”

“Assbutt.” 

Moving his hand to Dean’s face, Castiel ran his thumb across Dean’s jaw. “Look at me, Dean,” said Castiel, there was a slightly harder than usual edge to the request. Dean focused immediately on Castiel’s face. “Any time you want, for any reason, you say stop, we stop,” said Castiel firmly. “If you feel any discomfort at all, you tell me.”

Dean nodded.

“Words Dean,” said Castiel resolutely. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, I understand.” Dean was convinced that Castiel had subconsciously learned that via Gabriel. 

“Thank you.” Castiel bent down to kiss Dean again, sucking another mark into Dean’s neck. Grabbing a pillow, Castiel indicated for Dean to lift his hips, and then slid the pillow underneath him.

Dean felt a little nervous about what Castiel was about to do, but also surer than he’d ever been, that this was something he wanted. He tried to relax as Castiel moved down the bed. Castiel kept a hand on Dean the whole time, it was like he was reassuring them both that this was real, that this was happening.

Very slowly and very deliberately, Dean moved his legs to make space for Castiel between them. He let his knees bend and fall open, as Castiel knelt between them. Looking at up Dean, Castiel gave a reassuring smile, “You’re stunning.”

“Cas, just touch me,” said Dean hoarsely. “You’re killing me here.”

“Patience,” said Castiel, as he bent his head and kissed the inside of Dean’s thighs. “We’ll get there.”

Dean groaned. “And they think I’m the Dom.”

Castiel broke off from the attention he was paying, looked up at Dean and growled at him, “Let’s save that for another time too.”

Dean couldn’t help his cock reacting to that and it twitched in front of Castiel’s face. 

“Cas, please… oh holy…” Dean broke off.

Castiel had suddenly change tack. Instead of kisses, Dean felt a warm wet tongue lick at his balls before it took a slow tortuous route from the base of his cock to the tip. It took every ounce of self-control not to buck under Castiel’s touch. Castiel continued licking and mouthing Dean’s cock, as he gently touched Dean’s balls, dragging his fingernails across the sensitive skin. 

“Cas!” whimpered Dean, his voice thin.

Castiel deliberately let his saliva pool around his fingers, and under Dean’s balls. Very carefully Castiel slipped his index finger lower towards Dean’s virgin hole. Gently massaging the perineum for a while, before circling Dean’s rim, he continued to nuzzle at Dean’s balls. 

The feelings that Castiel was producing were beginning to overwhelm Dean. Fumbling slightly, Dean reached down to touch Castiel’s head, and stroke his fingers through his hair. “Too good,” he mumbled. “Cas, please.”

At this, Castiel let his finger rest on Dean’s hole, and gave a very small push, slipping it past the ring of muscle, about half an inch. 

Immediately Dean clenched on reflex at the intrusion, and gave a very small whine. Knowing that this wasn’t actually hurting just probably a little uncomfortable, Castiel waited patiently until he felt Dean relax again.

“’m OK,” Dean mumbled knowing Castiel wouldn’t proceed until he confirmed. “Go ahead.”

Castiel withdrew his finger, and Dean whined at the sudden loss. Hearing a soft click, Dean looked up to see Castiel had taken the bottle of lube, and was squeezing a large glob of the fluid onto his fingers. Carefully recapping the bottle, Castiel started rubbing Dean’s hole again, this time with a lot better lubrication and his own saliva. 

“I think we’ll save rimming for another time,” said Castiel and lowered his head back to Dean’s cock, as he pushed his finger in again, this time slightly deeper. 

Dean groaned and sighed as Castiel used a single finger to stretch Dean. Castiel worked him gently for some time, letting Dean get used to the feel. “I’m going to add another now,” said Castiel giving Dean a chance to stop him. Dean grunted acknowledgement. 

A second finger slid in and Dean could feel the difference immediately. “Oh fuck.” 

Castiel gave him another minute to adjust before sliding them in and out, and making a scissor motion with them, the lube making lewd squelching sounds. “Are you still good?”

“Oh yes,” moaned Dean. “So good.” It was like nothing Dean had ever experienced. Reaching up above him, he found himself pushing on the headboard of the bed, to push down on to Castiel’s hand. 

Chuckling Castiel added a touch more lube and as Dean thrust down again added a third. 

The noise Dean made was a cross between a whine and a groan. “Don’t stop. Don’t stop.”

Castiel watched with pleasure as Dean pushed down, clearly enjoying the sensation. Castiel stretched his fingers wider again, he wanted Dean open enough to enjoy the experience with as little pain as possible. 

“Cas, please.”

“Please what Dean?”

Dean couldn’t articulate what he wanted, he just knew he didn’t want this feeling to end. “Please.”

“One more Dean,” said Castiel steadily. “Tell me when you’re ready.”

Small guttural noises were Dean’s only response. After another 30 seconds or so, he finally said between pants, “Need. You. Yes. Do It.”

Castiel finally added a fourth finger, and rotated his hand finding Dean’s prostate. At the gentle touch Dean practically howled, throwing his head back into the pillow heavily. Castiel had stopped touching Dean’s cock after adding his second finger, not wanting to bring on his orgasm too quickly, but Castiel could see copious amounts of precum dribbling from the tip. “Are you ready Dean?” said Castiel his voice punching through Dean’s pleasure induced brain fog.

“Yes!”

Castiel removed his fingers, and Dean cried out at the empty feeling. Castiel quickly added some more lube, but this time used it on his own cock. After giving it a few swipes with his hand to ensure it was properly covered, he moved forward closer to Dean, resting Dean thighs over his own. Very carefully he lined up with Dean’s now open and exposed hole, and gently pushed just the head of his cock in, holding on to Dean’s hips. 

Dean felt his ass tense for a second as his rim was stretched and he experienced a pronounced burning sensation. Dean gasped loudly and clutched at Castiel’s thighs, halting his progress. 

Castiel paused immediately at the feeling of Dean’s hands on him. “Talk to me Dean.”

“It’s good. Just need a second.” Taking several deep breaths, Dean relaxed, and allowed his body to adjust. 

“Dean, you feel so good,” said Castiel. He could feel Dean clenching around him, and gave Dean the time he needed to adjust. 

Then just as suddenly he could feel that moment when the pressure eased, Dean released his grip on Castiel’s thighs and instead reached out to touch Castiel’s hands where they rested on his own hips, “Move Cas.”

Exhibiting a level of control that Castiel never knew he had, he slid into Dean at a pace that would almost have been consider glacial. Dean keened as Castiel finally bottomed out, relishing the feeling of fullness that he received. 

“Fuck. You feel amazing,” Dean moaned.

Dean was everything and more that Castiel had ever remotely thought sex could feel like. He was warm and welcoming, and so tight around him, that all Castiel wanted to do was stay there being held by Dean forever. 

“Gonna have to move Angel,” said Dean urgently. “Need you to move.”

This time it was Castiel that groaned as he slowly started to roll his hips. The friction of Dean’s tight walls against Castiel’s cock caught Castiel off guard, and too soon Castiel could feel his entire body responding as he made love to Dean. But he was determined to hold back until Dean came first. It might be Castiel’s first time, but he wanted that first time to be for Dean’s pleasure, not his own.

“Mmmmm, harder,” said Dean. “You gonna fill me Angel?”

Castiel snapped his hips forwards and earning a grunt of pleasure from Dean. 

Soon the room was filled with the sound of flesh slapping on flesh, and both men panting from the exertion. The mutual urging, grunts, cries and moans of pleasure created a feedback loop that pushed each closer the edge. Dean reached for his cock, but Castiel replaced Dean’s hand with his own. “Let me.” 

Dean whined in frustration. “Touch me Cas, please.”

Castiel reached down and gently squeezed and jerked Dean’s cock in time with his thrusts. Castiel adjusted the angle of his thrusts, knowing instantly when he hit the pleasure point in Dean, by his reactions.

“Dean, I’m close. Cum Dean,” said Castiel fervently. “Let go and enjoy it.” 

Dean felt everything tighten uncontrollably, and gasped out, “Cas. Gonna cum,” his vision turning white as Castiel repeatedly hit his prostate. 

Castiel gave Dean’s cock another couple of pumps and Dean cried out loudly “Cas” as he orgasmed, pushing himself into Castiel’s hand. His cum releasing in several long ribbons over Castiel’s hand and across Dean’s stomach and chest. 

Castiel released the breath he’d didn’t realise he’d been holding and removed his hand from Dean’s cock. The tight spasm of Dean around Castiel was enough to push him over the edge, and he called out Dean’s name, driving into Dean once more as he came with a shuddering groan, grinding down hard and heavy into Dean, filling his ass with cum. He fell forward over Dean, supporting himself on his arms, so he wouldn’t crush him. They both needed a moment before either could speak.

Looking down at Dean, who was still panting and shaking from a combination of pleasure and release of adrenaline, Dean had a glassy expression. “Are you OK?” Castiel asked concerned, wiping an errant strand of hair from Dean’s forehead.

It took Dean a second to process what Castiel had said, but then he pulled Castiel in for a deep open-mouthed kiss, that stole what little breath Castiel had left. When Dean finally released Castiel, Dean said, “Yeah, I am. How about you? I mean that was your first time?”

“I don’t think I can express it with words,” said Castiel kissing him again. “You trusted me enough to let me….” Castiel broke off burying his face in Dean’s neck. “It was wonderful. Thank you.”

“Thank you,” said Dean with a contented sigh, stroking Castiel’s hair. 

Castiel carefully withdrew from Dean. Dean whined a little at the sensation of loss. Removing himself from the bed, Castiel reached for his earlier discarded towel, and quickly placed it under Dean to catch any lube and Castiel’s cum as it leaked from Dean’s ass, and then gently massaged Dean’s thighs to ease any aches that he could be experiencing from being in such an unusual position. 

“I’ll be right back,” said Castiel pushing Dean back onto the bed when he tried to rise. Unconcerned for his own nudity or state of discomfort, Castiel went to the bathroom to get a warm washcloth and towel and used it to wipe the cum from Dean’s cock, stomach, and chest. Only when he had cleaned Dean, and covered him with the bedding, did he return to the bathroom, and give himself a quick wipe down. Turning out the small lamp, plunging the room into darkness, he returned to Dean, sliding into the bed next to him, and drawing him into his arms, allowing Dean to rest his head on Castiel’s chest. 

Dean signed contentedly draping an arm over him, “I don’t know what technical research you did. But I think you aced the practical.”

Castiel laughed and dropped a kiss on Dean’s head. “Only because I had a good partner.” 

“Well I can assure you, your before, during and after care was amazing,” said Dean happily.

Castiel stiffened slightly. “Dean, did I hurt you?”

“God no,” said Dean quickly kissing his chest and holding him tighter. “You’re reading too much into what I said. You were wonderful, and thoughtful, and considerate.” Dean sighed. “But if you need to hear it - You did not hurt me. OK?”

Castiel nodded and drew Dean back to him. “OK.”

Dean yawned. “I know you are still thinking about it. I promise we’ll talk some more tomorrow. But right now, I think we’re both exhausted. We should get some sleep.”

“Yes Dean. Love you.”

“Goodnight Angel. Love you too.”

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 

As he normally only slept for four to five hours a night, Dean was used to waking up whilst it was still dark. It was, therefore, a surprise to feel the warmth of a sun beam that had crept around the side of the curtain, strike his face. Carefully opening his eyes, so he wouldn’t be blinded by the bright light, he was momentarily confused by the heavy weight across him, preventing him from moving. Glancing down, he was confronted by a mop of mess black and blue hair. This was Cas! He was in bed with Castiel. With sudden a rush of affection, the memories of their time spent together last night came flooding back. They had spent the night together, and oh what a night. He smiled at the thoughts. 

Castiel was curled towards and around Dean. His head under Dean’s chin, with both an arm and a leg thrown over Dean possessively. Dean’s left arm was trapped underneath Castiel, and he could feel a soft puff of air that Castiel rhythmically exhaled across his chest. 

He didn’t want to disturb Castiel, but he seriously needed to pee. “Sorry Angel,” he muttered, as he carefully twisted in the bed, wincing at the soreness he felt across his hips and ass. But it was a good kind of pain, that Dean wouldn’t swap for anything. Eventually he managed to extract himself from the sprawling octopus that was Castiel and slide out of the bed. Castiel remained asleep, lying on his stomach, his arm reaching toward Dean’s side of the bed, his face relaxed and serene. 

Dean took the towel from the bed, and picked up the one on the floor, along with unworn pyjama pants from last night. He went into the bathroom, and shut the door, to minimise the noise and the chances of disturbing Castiel. 

Holy shit, he thought as caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror. Castiel had done a real number on his neck and chest. He had several dark pinky/purple hickeys, fortunately all of which would be concealed by his overshirt if he raised the collar slightly. He must have been further gone than he realised if he hadn’t noticed Castiel making the marks. He also found several on the inside of his thighs. It gave him a small thrill to think that Castiel had been so possessive of him.

Dean quickly peed, gave his lower regions a wash and his mouth a quick rinse with mouth wash. When he’d finished his ablutions, he slipped on his pyjama pants and returned the bedroom to a tousled haired Castiel stretching his arms and legs, as he lay in bed. Turning to face Dean, he smiled, “Hello Dean.” Castiel’s morning voice was deep and gravelly.

“Morning, Angel,” said Dean as he climbed back into bed, lying down next to Castiel. “Sorry did I wake you?”

“Yes, but it doesn’t mean it was unwelcome.”

They lay facing each other, just smiling stupidly at each other for several minutes, before Castiel said, “I know this sounds formal, but um, thank you again for last night.”

Dean leaned forward and kissed him gently, allowing his mouth to relax and their tongues find each other. They kissed languidly for a while before Dean sighed and said, “I think I should be thanking you. You were incredible. This place is incredible. Can’t we just stay here?”

“I wish we could stay here forever,” Castiel said wistfully. “But right now. Nature calls.” He stood up, then leaned over to kiss Dean again. “Don’t move. I’ll be right back.”

Dean checked his watch and smiled. 7.30am. They still had a few hours before they had to leave. He lay back with his hands behind his head and grinned. For the first time in a long time, he felt good.

When Castiel returned to the room and went to his overnight bag. “I almost forgot. I got you a present.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Dean said concerned sitting up. “I mean, this whole thing must have set you back enough. You don’t have buy me things too.”

“Don’t worry, these didn’t cost anything.” Castiel climbed back into bed. In his hand he had a small pillow shaped gift box. “I know we discussed this a bit last night. But with you going, I wanted to give you something to remember me.” Castiel bit his lip and handed the box to Dean. 

It was very light, and Dean looked puzzled as the lifted he the flap at one end, and tipped the contents into his hand. It looked like the two embarrassing necklaces they’d been given by the shop assistant at Topeka. He looked at Castiel confused.

“Read them.”

Picking up the tags, Dean saw that the original tags had been beaten out, and reengraved. Now they read, Dork and Assbutt. 

Throwing his head back Dean laughed and then kissed Castiel. He quickly slipped the one stamped Assbutt over his head, and then carefully placed the other over Castiel’s. “They’re perfect.” 

“Good,” Castiel said with a wry smile. “Now even if you’re on the other side of the country, you’ll know I’m with you in spirit.”

Dean tugged Castiel by the hand, pulling him off balance, and into the centre of the bed, before quickly straddling his waist. “We still have a few hours here before we have to head out,” said Dean running his hands over Castiel’s chest. “I don’t know about you, but I’d really like to make use of the that time, and maybe see exactly how flexible all that yoga has made you.”

Reaching forward Castiel placed his hands on Dean’s rear. “I suggest you remove those pants then,” he said, raising a single eyebrow.

Dean obeyed.

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 

They made it to breakfast a little after 9am. The waiter, Ryan, from the previous evening was working and offered them ‘their’ table on the patio again. They were both ravenous and quickly accepted the offer of a fully loaded plate of bacon and eggs, with toast, pastries, fresh fruit kebabs, coffee and orange juice.

By the time they were about halfway through breakfast, Castiel was feeding Dean his pieces of crispy bacon, whilst Dean was passing him his fruit kebabs. Sitting together enjoying breakfast felt comfortable and right. 

Regretfully after breakfast they returned to their room to pack. Their clothes had become muddled together and they laughed as they tried to work out which item belonged to whom. 

Dean had been a little worried about checkout, but no mention was made about the name on the credit card saying Novak, and not Winchester. Mildred was on duty. 

“I hope you both enjoyed your stay?” Mildred asked, with a knowing smile.

“Um, yes, thank you,” said Castiel blushing. “Your ranch is quite lovely. Oh, and Ryan was very good at looking after us during our meals.”

“Thank you, I’ll make sure to pass on your comments.” Mildred handed Castiel his receipt. “I hope you come back and stay with us again soon.”

Dean carried their bags to the Impala, stowed them in the trunk, and opened the door for Castiel. Once inside the car, Dean reached for Castiel and rested a hand on his thigh. “Before we go back to Gabe’s, before this all seems like a dream, I want you to know I meant every word I said last night. I see a future for us.” 

“We both knew our paths were going to diverge,” said Castiel staring out the window. “But the things we’ve shared in these few short months, and even in the last 24 hours, no one can take that away from us. Our future may be challenging and difficult, but I don’t see that as an impediment, considering what we have already been through.” 

“I don’t want to go,” said Dean sadly. “But, my Dad and Sammy, they need me. And you’ve got Berkeley.”

“Assuming I get my grades.”

“You’ll get them,” said Dean confidently. “And we still have a week before I leave. I don’t know where I’m gonna end up. But it’s not like communication is impossible. We can call and text each other. And I will keep my promise. I will return to you.” 

Castiel looked up, he made a fist with his left hand, held his right hand index finger to his lips, and then dropped his right hand on top of left, flattening like a piece of paper. 

Dean repeated the ASL gesture back to him. “Promise.”

Falling into each other’s arms they hugged as though they needed each other to breathe. Eventually they let go of each other, and instead pulled back to stare into each other’s eyes, before Dean kissed Castiel on his forehead and broke the connection. Dean started the car, and Castiel let his hand rest on Dean’s leg, as they began their journey home.

The travel time seemed shorter on the route back, and it wasn’t long before Dean parked up in front of Gabriel’s house. 

“Do you want to come in for coffee?” Castiel asked.

Looking at him, Dean could see that Castiel was now nervous. He took his hand and squeezed gently. “Yeah. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” Dean kissed Castiel quickly, just a peck on the lips. “Are you frighten to face Gabriel?” asked Dean, although he himself was a little wary after Gabriel’s discussion with him yesterday.

“A little,” confessed Castiel. “You know older brothers.”

Extracting Castiel’s overnight bag from the trunk, Dean carried it for him, as Castiel unlocked the door and entered the house. 

“Hey Gabe,” Castiel called out, “we’re back.”

Gabriel appeared like a jack in the box from the kitchen, a welcoming smile on his face. “Hey guys. I’d ask if you had a good time, but I’m not sure I am really ready to hear the answer.” 

Castiel tutted at Gabriel and went into the kitchen to make coffee. “The hotel was lovely, just like you said.”

“And he’s in one piece, as requested,” said Dean meaningfully at Gabriel, who nodded his acceptance.

Joining them at the breakfast bar, Gabriel watched them closely. Suddenly his eyes went wide as he spotted the marks on Dean’s neck. Seeing Gabriel’s stare, Dean just smiled and adjusted his collar.

“Seriously Cassie,” said Gabriel with a laugh. “I never thought you were a biter.”

“Gabriel,” said Dean leaning in conspiratorially, lowering his voice as though he was about to share a secret, but still loud enough for Castiel to hear, “there is a lot you don’t know about your brother or want to know. Especially about how good he is in bed.”

Gabriel covered his ears with his hands in mock horror, “La la la! I’m not listening.” 

Trying to look sternly at Dean, Castiel said, “Don’t tease Gabriel.”

“Yes, Angel,” said Dean laughing himself now, and kissing Castiel apologetically.

“Yuck. If you two are going to be all lovey dovey and gross, I’ll go.” 

“Exactly how do you survive doing your job, if the sight of what was a fairly chaste kiss has you uncomfortable,” teased Dean.

“Wait until you see your brother kissing someone and then lecture me,” said Gabriel in response.

“OK. OK. You have a point,” said Dean with a shudder.

“Oh Cassie, you had a letter arrive this morning,” said Gabriel. “I left it on the table.” 

Walking to the kitchen table, Castiel saw the letter. “It’s from Berkeley. I’ll save it for later.”

“You should open that now,” said Dean firmly. He wasn’t going to give Gabriel any grounds for thinking he didn’t fully support Castiel’s college plans. “It might be important.”

“It’s probably just stuff about accommodation,” said Castiel casually.

“What are your options? Dorms or private I guess,” said Dean.

“Not sure, I hadn’t decided.” Castiel looked uncomfortable. “I guess I was too focused on getting the grades I need. I’ll do some research later.” Picking up his coffee cup, he opened the door to the patio. “It’s such a lovely day, why don’t we sit out here.”

“Didn’t you get enough fresh air at the ranch?” asked Gabriel. “Or didn’t you leave the room?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions,” Castiel said rolling his eyes. 

Dean shrugged at Gabriel, and followed Castiel into the garden, shutting the door leaving Gabriel in the house.

“I knew he’d be insufferable,” said Castiel. “Sorry if he made you uncomfortable.”

Dean carefully put their coffee cups down, plonked himself down on the cushions in the fire pit area and gently pulled Castiel down with him, so he was straddling Dean. “I’m wouldn’t go into details Cas, but I would happily tell everyone in Lawrence how lucky I was to be with you last night. Nothing we did last night, or this morning embarrasses me.”

“Thank you.” Resting his head on Dean’s shoulder, Castiel sighed. “That letter just made it all real. I really going to leave here.”

“Yeah. But that is a good thing,” said Dean. “You’re ready to spread your wings Angel.” 

Castiel huff a laugh at the pun. 

“That was unintentional,” said Dean apologetically. “But it still stands. Gabe sees it too. He wants what is best for you. As do I.”

“Do you think you might come to California maybe and visit?”

“I’ll do everything I can to find a way, as often as I can,” said Dean. “But in the meantime,” he said kissing along Castiel’s jaw line and down into his neck before pushing back into the cushions and laying on top of him, “we still have a week together. Let’s make the most of it.”

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot points:  
> Dean and Castiel come out at School  
> John cancels the grounding.  
> Lots of studying for exams.  
> Castiel books a night away for them together at a hotel and gives Dean a necklace that says Assbutt, Castiel wears one that says Dork.  
> Dean confesses how serious this relationship is for him, and promises to stay in touch with Castiel when he leaves, and find his way back to him.  
> They make love. 
> 
> The Russian translations are from Google translate. Although I have Russian colleagues, I only speak about 6 words of Russian, and I was not going to ask them for their help on this!


	8. Too good to be true.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys regretfully prepare to say goodbye, but Alistair isn't quite finished with them yet.  
> I have updated the tags.  
> Yes, there is more smut in this chapter too. :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to everyone for their comments and kudos.  
> This chapter is I think the longest, and the epilogue will be published immediately after.  
> Thank you to MalicMalic for correcting my Russian. The sentences in this chapter are from a website of flirty lines in Russia. Amazing what you can find on the internet.

After being out all Friday night, Dean felt like he should put in an appearance at home, and regretfully left Castiel a little after 6pm. When he arrived home, John had made dinner, and the family enjoyed a meal of Spaghetti Bolognese, before they all sat down to play cards for the evening. 

Like a sixth sense, Dean could feel there was something building. His Dad was being almost purposefully neutral and was beginning to put Dean on edge. Dean knew something was brewing, and it was just a matter of time. 

Around 11.30pm, John suggested Sam should go to bed. Dean wanted to escape as well, but John just indicated the couch and told him to sit. Dean watched as his Dad pulled out a bottle of whisky from a cupboard, and two glasses. Taking the seat opposite Dean, John pour two glasses from the bottle, and passed one to Dean, who eyed it cautiously.

“Don’t pretend you haven’t tried it before,” said John with a resigned air. “I saw you drunk as a skunk at Bobby’s last 4th of July. The smell of whisky vomit is distinctive.”

“Maybe I learned my lesson,” said Dean. He took a cautious sip of the amber fluid anyway and hummed appreciatively as it warmed the back of his throat, rather than burnt it. “Wow, this is way better than the stuff at Bobby’s.”

“Bobby’s gut rot will blind you, if it doesn’t poison you first,” said John dryly. “I figured you might be in the mood for the good stuff. Exam’s finished and all that.”

“Well we don’t get the results for a bit. So, save some of that, I might need to this celebrate or commiserate.” Dean took another sip and sighed. “Come on Dad, I can tell you’ve got something on your mind Dad. Let’s hear it.”

“I heard from Sheriff Mills today.”

That was not what Dean expected. “And?”

“Short version. Those guys are pleading guilty, there’s been some plea bargaining, but you aren’t going to have to go to court, and they will do jail time.”

A tension that Dean didn’t even realise he had felt released. He closed his eyes for a moment and just breathed. “That is good news.” Leaning back, he relaxed, “is it over then?”

“Sheriff seemed to think so.”

“Good,” said Dean. “I still can’t believe they went as far as they did.”

“Sounds like there were quite a few lines they crossed. All the stuff from before with Cas and then setting fire to the cabin,” said John shaking his head in disbelief. “How is he now?”

“Good,” said Dean with a soft smile. “His leg’s getting better from the trip wire, but he’s going to have a scar there.”

They sat quietly for a while, just enjoying their drinks. 

“You were with him last night, weren’t you?” said John finally. He’d seen the smile, and the difference in Dean whenever Castiel was mentioned.

Dean just nodded. He hadn’t told his dad where he would be last night, and hadn’t said anything when he returned, about where he’d been.

“It looks like it’s pretty serious between you two,” said John. “Are you sleeping together?”

Looking at his father, Dean nodded. “Yeah, we are.”

“I see. OK.” John knocked back the rest of his drink and stood up. He patted Dean on the shoulder. “Night son.”

Dean stared down at his whisky glass as his father shut his bedroom door. John had never asked about that kind of thing before. Once Dean was out to his father, Dean never mentioned his ‘encounters’, and his Dad never asked. (Dean smiled at the memory of Castiel’s delicacy around the subject). But this, this felt different. Castiel was important. He was special. Maybe that was the difference. They’d already exchanged ‘I love you’s’. Perhaps John recognised this was different and special too.

Copying his father, Dean drank the rest of his whisky in one go and put the glasses into the sink. His father was leaving again tomorrow for Texas. John had already explained he’d be back next Saturday by lunchtime, would be dropping the truck off in Lawrence, at Matty’s request, and they would be heading back to Texas immediately in the Impala. That gave Dean only 6 more days with Castiel. His fingers reached for the tag around his neck and he smiled sadly. It just wasn’t enough time.

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 

Monday arrived, and Dean was full of anticipation at seeing Castiel again. He was slightly disappointed when Castiel wasn’t standing in his usual spot to meet him, in the car park. Dean was even more confused when he didn’t find Castiel in their classroom. 

“Have you seen Cas this morning?” said Dean to Benny as he took his seat. Castiel’s desk was conspicuously empty.

Benny shook his head, “No Cher, but given you two are joined at, well the everything, I thought you would know his whereabouts better than I would.”

Turning his back so the teacher wouldn’t see him looking at his phone, Dean checked for a message and then sent a quick text. 

From Dean, Monday 8.45am. Where r u

From Dean, Monday 8.45am. r u OK

By nine o’clock Dean was getting very worried. A very uncomfortable feeling was building in his stomach. He texted Gabriel.

From Dean, Monday 9.02am. Is Cas OK

From Trickster, Monday 9.03am ? Isn’t Cas with you?

Dean’s stomach dropped. Standing up, disrupting the class, he grabbed his bag and started moving towards the door. 

“Winchester?” said the teacher confused.

“Feeling sick,” Dean half lied, and bolted for the toilets.

He was already dialling Gabriel’s number before he slammed the toilet door behind him. Gabriel answered on the first ring. “Dean-o?”

“I’ve not seen Cas this morning Gabe,” said Dean quickly. “What time did he leave for school.”

“I’ve no idea. I heard him leave for his usual morning run, but I don’t …. Hang on, let me check his room,” said Gabriel.

Pacing up and down the short room, Dean looked up when the door opened. Benny slipped into the room, looking concerned. “Teacher sent me. You OK Cher?”

Indicating the phone, Dean said, “I think Cas is missing. I’m on with Gabe.” He put the phone on speaker mode so Benny could hear.

“Dean you there?” said Gabriel. “His school bag is here, but he’s not in the house.”

“Gabe, you’re on speaker. I’ve got Benny with me. Check his shower, is it wet or dry?” said Dean still pacing.

“What?”

“If his shower is wet, he came back from his run. If it’s dry, he didn’t return,” said Dean impatiently.

“Good shout. One second…... It’s dry.” 

Dean’s phone pinged. “Hang on Gabe, I’ve just got a text.” He glanced at the screen, “it’s from Cas.” He said with relief. “Stay on the line.” Dean swiped the message to open it. 

The message had come from Castiel’s phone, but it wasn’t from him. Dean’s stomach turned over for real this time. The message contained a picture. It was Castiel, clearly tied up and blindfolded. He was lying on the floor of wherever he was being held. He was wearing his running gear, but Dean could see that it was extremely dirty, like he’d been dragged, and there was a rivulet of blood snaking its way from Castiel’s temple down the side of his face. “Fuck no!” exclaimed Dean. The phone pinged again. This time there was a message. 

From Castiel, Monday 9.13am. Lawrence Loop Trailhead, 10am. Come alone.

“Dean!” yelled Gabriel’s voice from the speaker. He must have heard Dean cursing.

“Yeah. Gabe, I’m here,” said Dean. His mind was churning at a million miles an hour. There wasn’t time. He had 45 minutes to get there. Sheriff Mills couldn’t get here in that time, even with blues and two’s. The local police would be worse than useless. He stared at Benny’s concerned face. 

“Is he OK? What’s the message?” said Gabriel frantically.

Taking a deep breath, Dean focused, his voice became hard and cold. “Gabriel. Listen to me. Do you remember me telling you what my Dad does? What he trained me to do?”

There was a pause, Dean could hear it in Gabriel voice, he’d picked up on the use of Gabriel’s full name, and the change in Dean’s demeanour. “I remember.”

“Good. Do you have a weapon?” 

“Shit.” Another pause. “Yeah. I have a gun, 9mm I think.”

“I’m on my way. Have it ready.”

“Dean, how bad is it?” asked Gabriel anxiously.

Hearing the tremor in Gabriel’s voice, Dean wanted to reassure him, but there was nothing good to say. “It’s bad.” Dean ended the call. He turned to Benny, “They sent a time and place. I got a little over 40 minutes to find a way to save Cas.” Dean held up the phone, showing him the picture of Castiel. “Ignore Cas for a second. Tell me what you see.”

Sucking in breath, Benny found it hard to drag his eyes away from the Cas’s prone form. Focusing on the picture, he took the phone, zoomed in on the background and then moved around the screen. “He’s on carpet. Weird lighting, looks like curtains covering a run of small windows. That blue wall at the back, I don’t think it’s a wall. It looks more like a car door.”

“Campervan?” suggested Dean.

“I’d say that is very likely,” said Benny. “That means who ever has him is mobile. Harder to track.” Zooming out, Benny looked at the photo overall, “Is it me or is Cas doing something odd with his hands?” Benny handed him back the phone. 

“Sonofabitch.” Dean was already moving out of the toilets and heading towards the nearest exit at a fast pace. 

“Talk to me,” said Benny easily keeping up.

“You’re right,” said Dean. “Cas’s hands, they’re forming sign letters. A and L. He’s telling me who took him.”

“A…L? Alistair.” They were on the front steps of the school now, and Benny grabbed Dean’s arm forcing him to stop. “Dean!” 

Dean turned and Benny took an involuntary step backwards at the look on Dean’s face. Dean looked positively murderous. “Take a breath,” said Benny. “What’s your plan?”

“I’m getting Cas back, and if I have to take apart this fucking town to do it, I will.” As Dean marched towards his car, he fired off a quick text, and then opened the door. “You don’t have to come, Benny. I mean it. This could go to shit real quick.”

“Yeah I know.” Benny climbed into the car. “But you might need me to save your ass, again.”

It felt like rushing to Gabriel’s house was becoming a habit to Dean. Gabriel already had the door open, as Benny and Dean ran inside. 

“Gabe, this is Benny,” said Dean in a rush. “He’s a friend of Cas’s too. Where’s your gun?”

“Playroom,” said Gabriel. “Dean, you have got to tell me what’s happening?”

Dean unlocked his phone and passed it over to Gabriel without saying a word. Dean didn’t want to see Gabriel’s expression, but heard him swear, as he made his way through the kitchen to the Playroom, Benny on his heels. 

Dean appreciated Benny’s silence on the room contents. He figured he would have to explain later.

Laid out on one the benches in the room, were 2 handguns. Both 9mm Ruger handguns. There was also a box of ammunition, and one spare magazine clip. “I called in a favour from my neighbour, and borrowed his gun,” said Gabriel handing Dean back his phone. Gabriel was pale. “I don’t know how good it is.” 

Picking up the first gun, Dean expertly assessed it. Confirming the safety was on, he released the magazine and checked it, cleared the gun removing the bullet from the chamber, checked the slide was free and moved easily, and knowing it was empty, pointed it at the wall and pulled the trigger to get the feel for it. He quickly reloaded the gun and pocketed the ammunition and extra clip, comfortably slipping the gun into his jeans at the small of his back. He then repeated the process for the second gun, grunting in satisfaction. He placed the second one in his jacket pocket. The whole process had taken less than two minutes. 

Gabriel watched both impressed and slightly frightened as Dean had checked over the weapons. He stared at Dean, who for a moment no longer looked like the young man that had gently cradled Castiel as he’d slept, eaten s’mores, and sat laughing with his friends in the garden. Now he saw a fighter, a soldier. Dean was a man on a mission. Glancing at Benny, Gabriel could see that Benny could see the difference too.

Returning to the kitchen Dean started rummaging in the drawers and cupboards of Gabriel’s kitchen. “Do you have a blow torch or portable gas stove?” he asked

Confused, Gabriel opened a drawer and removed a cook’s blow torch, “Will this work?”

“Perfect.” Dean piled up a few more items. A small frying pan and several large kitchen knives. 

“What are you doing?” asked Gabriel confused.

“Improvising,” said Dean. “Dad took all the weapons after last time, and I wouldn’t have time to go back for home for them anyway.” Dean checked his watch. He had 19 minutes before the deadline. 

Gathering his weird collection of items, Dean swept out of the house, Gabriel and Benny hot on his heels. He threw everything he’d selected from the kitchen on to the backseat of the Impala. Gabriel made as though he was going to get in the car as well, but Dean held up his hand. “Sorry Gabe, I need to you stay here.”

“No way. He’s my brother,” said Gabriel angrily. “You can’t expect me….” 

Interrupting him Dean said, “The message said to come alone. They may be watching. I’m gonna drop Benny off away from the RV point and hope he can sneak up. That message was sent specifically to me. Not you. I think they probably want me in exchange for Cas,” said Dean. “I need you to try and get hold of Sheriff Mills from Levenworth County. Tell her what’s happened. She won’t get to me in time, but she needs to know.” Dean swallowed and looked at Gabriel with a pained expression, “Sam is on his way here. I need you look after him…. just in case. He’ll call Dad if things go wrong.” 

“Dean?”

Reaching out his hand to Gabriel shoulder, Dean said quietly, and with absolutely sincerity, “I’ll trust you with my brother, if you’ll trust me with yours.”

Unable to rely on his voice, Gabriel just nodded.

Without saying another word, Dean indicated for Benny to get in the back seat, as he climbed in the front, and they drove off.

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 

Once they were safely out of Gabriel’s road, Dean gripped the wheel and floored the accelerator. 

“What’s your plan Cher?” said Benny.

Withdrawing the gun from his pocket, Dean passed it over his shoulder to Benny, along with the spare clip. “I’m gonna approach from the East. There’s better tree cover. I’ll drop you off along the road. Use the tree line or any other scrap of cover to get as close as you can. I don’t know if it will be just Alistair, or more of them. I think it unlikely he’ll be waiting there. He’ll want to see me there first before coming in. That should give me enough time to set up a couple of things,” said Dean. “Don’t worry about me. Your only job is to protect Cas and get him out of there. However else this plays out – leave me. Got it.”

“I don’t like it, but I got it. You know this little gun ain’t accurate much beyond about 50 yards,” said Benny. 

“Yours is a last resort for self-defence only,” said Dean. “Leave Alistair to me.” He eased up on the gas, looking for an area with reasonable tree cover, and limited visibility on the road. “OK. We’re about 200 yards from the trail head. Best cover is on the left. You ready?”

“I’m ready,” came the response. “Good luck Cher.”

Checking his mirrors to ensure the coast was clear, Dean slowed the car as much as possible, without coming to a complete stand still. Benny jumped out, slammed the door and rolled off into the vegetation on the side of the road. Dean applied the gas, and within another minute found the turning for the trail head on the left. The area was little more than a single track about 50 yards long that lead to a small, currently empty gravel strewn area that acted as a small car park. He sighed in relief as he discovered he was the first one there, and after quickly assessing the area, he parked the Impala in such a way that he could still exit using the track, but the most likely spot for another vehicle to park would mean that it would be closer to the tree line. Dean’s hope was that it would mean Alistair would have his back to the trees and give Benny a better chance of maintaining cover.

Dean worked quickly. He grabbed a couple of the kitchen knives and placed them on the ground between where he’d parked, and where he hoped Alistair would park. He covered them with gravel and placed a larger than average stone at the handle end as a guide. Dean removed the gun from the back of his jeans and consider his options. He’d like to hold on to it, but it was too risky. Instead he placed it on top of the rear tyre of the Impala, where it would be mostly hidden by the wheel arch. 

There was a drainage ditch along the side of the track. He placed the blowtorch in the ditch, wedging it in the soft ground and lit it, turning it low, hoping the gas would last. He placed the frying pan over it went back to stand at the rear of the Impala, making careful note of where the pan was. It was deep enough not to be seen from the carpark. He would only have seconds to make his move if his plan worked.

He was just about to check his watch when the heard the low rumble of an engine approaching from the west. A smallish old powder blue VW Campervan made its way down the road, before turning right into the carpark. Dean moved as it approached, keeping his car between them. It wasn’t much, but if they decided to shoot, it was at least some form of cover. The vehicle pulled to stop, exactly where Dean hoped they might park. Tactically it was a bad place for them, they were pointing into the carpark, which didn’t allow for a quick exit. 

Dean watched carefully as Alistair got out the driver’s side, holding a large hunting knife. There was no immediate sign of Castiel, but if they had analysed the picture correctly, he was probably tied up in the back. Dean did a rough calculation of the distance, they were about 40 feet apart, too far to rush. If there was anyone else in the back of the van, they could kill Castiel before he was even half-way there.

Alistair leaned nonchalantly against the door of the van and used the knife to clean his fingernails. “Hello Dean. You got my message then?”

Dean estimation of Alistair’s fighting skills were already fairly low, but watching him carelessly handle and disrespect the knife he was carrying made them sink to even greater depths. “Where’s Cas?” demanded Dean. 

“How did you put it to me? He’s a bit tied up at the moment,” said Alistair with a snarl.

“Let him go.”

“I might. But not yet. You see. I hate Castiel, but right now I hate you more. I was going to run. I had everything packed. Screw the deal my father made. I am not going to go to jail. I was about to leave town, was on my way in fact, when I suddenly saw your beloved Castiel out for a morning run,” said Alistair. “I thought it was divine providence. I might not be able to get you, but I could get him. And that would get me you. Bait. A worm on a hook. A minnow to catch a bigger fish. And here you are.”

Dean tried to sound bored. “You done now?” He rounded the back of the car casually as though this was an everyday occurrence for him. He rested his butt on the rear quarter panel and shrugged. “OK. You have me. I’m here. Show me Cas.”

Alistair knocked twice on the side of the van with the handle of his knife. There was a muffled knock of acknowledgement. The rear door of the vehicle opened, and one of Alistair’s other friends, a tall muscular boy called Azzer, that Dean recognised, but hadn’t actually interacted with, climbed out the van with Castiel. Azzer was holding a knife to Castiel’s side, just below Castiel’s ribcage with his right hand, his left holding on to Castiel’s arm to stop him running off. Castiel’s hands were tied in front of him, but it appeared that his feet were unrestrained. He still had his blindfold on though and was now gagged. He looked like he’d been thumped a few more times than the picture previously showed. There appeared to be a fresh bruises to Castiel’s arms.

“I thought you might appreciate the gag,” said Alistair with an evil smile. “I seem to remember that featuring in your little fantasy at the cabin.”

Dean’s entire focus on was the situation in front of him. Refusing to allow the distraction of his concern for Castiel to unsettle him, Dean calculated, planned and discarded a dozen options in the blink of an eye. The knife at Castiel’s side was an issue. Dean could handle two attackers, but he would have to factor in the possibility of Castiel being injured again. Dean was pleased he hadn’t taken the chance to launch himself at Alistair on sight. 

“Remove his blindfold,” said Dean. Training and experience had taught him how disorientating having a blindfold could be. It was easy to be overwhelmed by the light as well when it was removed, and if he needed Castiel to be ready to move, he needed to be able to see clearly enough not to end up in the way, or fall over his own feet.

Alistair nodded to Azzer, who used his knife to lift the blindfold off, pushing it up from the rear of Castiel’s head. From the sharp intake of breath Castiel took around his gag, Dean figured the knife had probably cut Castiel in the process. It probably hurt like hell but wouldn’t kill him.

Castiel winced and blinked in the bright light. Castiel knew Dean was there, he’d heard his voice, and when his eyes stopped watering, he couldn’t take his gaze of Dean. He tried to pull away, but Azzer had a tight hold.

“You OK over there Cas, Nyet?” called Dean.

Castiel nodded slowly, as he felt Azzer’s knife in his side again. It was obviously sharp because little red dots of blood were staining his already dirty running shirt. Dean could tell he was in pain, probably his ribs again, but at least he was standing on his own two feet. Castiel still had his running shoes on, which Dean was grateful for on the gravel.

“Now you’ve seen your little pet is still alive. Let’s discuss next steps.” Alistair waved his knife at Castiel. “I know you carry. Drop your weapons. Let’s see that knife of yours.”

Dean had figured the next step would be to try to disarm him, and he was prepared for that possibility. Dean flexed his arm, and the thin blade dropped into his palm. 

“Throw it,” said Alistair. 

Dean threw it into the ditch behind him. 

“What else you got?” Alistair asked. 

Slowly he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his folding knife holding it with two fingers, the rest of his hand making a fist. Dean turned to throw that down to the ditch as well. Unseen by Alistair, Dean also threw a handful bullets that he’d concealed in his fist over towards the blowtorch. He was reasonably sure at least a couple had hit the pan.

“OK, remove your jacket, and lift that shirt of yours,” said Alistair. 

Glad he hadn’t kept the gun now, Dean removed his jacket and laid it on the trunk of the Impala. He then untucked his shirt and T-shirt, lifted them to show his torso and completed a slow turn to reveal his back to show Alistair he didn’t have anything concealed. “Like what you see?” Dean quipped before returning to face forward. 

“Now kneel,” Alistair was clearly enjoying ordering Dean around.

Dean risked a look at Castiel. It seemed like the only thing Castiel was looking at was Dean. “Let him go, and I’ll do it,” said Dean.

“You’ll do it anyway!” screamed Alistair. “Now fucking kneel.”

Castiel watched as Dean stepped forward away from the Impala. Dean carefully lowered himself to his knees. Shoulders slumped, he bowed his head for a moment before looking back up at them. Castiel knew every muscle of Dean, every look, and despite appearances to the contrary, the man now kneeling on the ground in front of them was not a defeated man. Castiel saw Dean flick his eyes to him and give him the merest hint of a wink.

Feeling confident, Alistair started to walk forwards Dean, freeing up space to the left of Castiel, and Dean drew a breath, it was now or never. “Cas. Na-lay-va. Now!” 

Castiel must have understood his message, because everything happened at once.

Castiel elbowed Azzer in the stomach, causing the knife to graze his side, but Castiel twisted in Azzer’s grip and ran to the left, towards the front of the campervan. Dean grabbed for a handful of gravel, but it wasn’t gravel he brought up, he had knelt at the exact point he’d hidden one of Gabriel’s kitchen knives. He grabbed the knife and threw it with complete accuracy at Azzer, hitting him in the thigh. Azzer, who had been thrown off balance by Castiel, was about to chase him when the knife embedded itself in his leg, causing him to fall screaming to the ground. As soon as the knife had left his hand, without waiting for it to land, Dean rolled, ducking out of reach, as Alistair slashed at the air where Dean had been. There was the sound of gun shots from behind the Impala. The bullets Dean had thrown at the frying pan exploded, causing Alistair to pause momentarily, giving Dean time to get to his feet. Castiel had run around the campervan, straight into Benny who stepped out from behind a tree, grabbed and dragged him down to the ground, crouching over him with his gun drawn. 

Dean didn’t have time to check where Castiel was, he and Alistair were facing off. Dean watched Alistair’s movements carefully and it was clear he wasn’t properly trained. Alistair was sloppy, relying on intimidation rather than prowess. Dean might be unarmed, but he was still a better fighter. He couldn’t reach the other knife he’d buried, Alistair was in the way. He needed another option.

Dean made a feint causing Alistair to start to move. Dean edged right again, taking him closer to the Impala. Judging distances and opportunities Dean took one more step, then took his chance. Dean shifted as if to lunge at Alistair, which caused Alistair to jump backwards, in that moment instead of going forwards Dean pivoted and crouched, sweeping his hand up and over the rear wheel of the Impala, allowing him to snag the hidden gun as he moved. Alistair completely misread the situation and thinking Dean had fallen, charged forward raising his knife ready to plunge it into Dean’s back. 

Dean allowed himself to fall sideways on to his back, the gravel digging in and cutting into his back through his T-shirt. He pushed back with his feet, scrabbling, trying to gain a purchase and brought the gun up, Alistair’s eyes went wide, but he was already committed, and gravity worked against him, despite trying to pull back. Dean stared into Alistair’s eyes, his own face a mask of stone, and pulled the trigger twice in quick succession. At this range, Dean could not miss. Alistair jerked as the bullets hit, before his momentum carried him forward, and he fell face and lay on the ground unmoving. Instinctively Dean scanned the area for the next attack, but only saw Azzer propping himself against the campervan - no threat.

Dean pushed himself to his feet, his gun still trained on Alistair, and approached cautiously, ready for another attack. Dean saw Alistair’s knife still in his outstretched hand and kicked it away. He grabbed Alistair’s arm and flipped him over. Alistair’s eyes stared upwards to the sky, unblinking, unfocused, a large blood stain over his chest. Although he was already sure, Dean reached down and felt for pulse in Alistair’s neck. Nothing. 

“Dean!”

Turning at the sound, gun at the ready, he saw Castiel running towards him from the direction of the campervan, his hands now free and the gag loose around his neck. Dean moved away from Alistair’s body, and towards Castiel. Castiel slammed into Dean gripping him tight in a hug, which Dean returned with equal measure. Dean felt Castiel stiffen in his arms and realised that Castiel was probably looking at Alistair. Dean deliberately shifted and turned Castiel so he couldn’t see the body. “Hey. Look at me,” said Dean steering Castiel’s face to his own, and letting his forehead rest on Castiel’s. “It’s OK. It’s over. He can’t hurt you anymore.” 

“You came…. You saved me again,” said Castiel emotionally. 

“I always will Angel,” said Dean. Dean hissed as Castiel unwittingly touched a tender spot on his back.

“You’re hurt!” said Castiel and turned Dean around to inspect. Dean’s back was badly scraped and dirty, there were a few areas of blood seeping through Dean’s T-shirt.

“I’ll be fine,” said Dean turning back around. “What about you?” Dean touched the dried blood at Castiel’s temple and checked the wound on his side from Azzer’s knife. 

“It’s a scratch,” said Castiel trying to reassure Dean. “They were more mouthy than physical.”

“Yo Dean,” yelled Benny from where he was standing next to Azzer’s prone form. “When you two love birds have finished, this one probably needs a hospital.”

Dean and Castiel made their way over to where Azzer was lying. Dean intentionally kicked Azzer’s injured leg, causing a cry of pain. “Ooops.” said Dean unsympathetically.

Benny was already on his phone, calling for an ambulance, when he heard sirens in the distance. 

Dean held out his phone to Castiel. “You need to call Gabe.” Dean walked away to give Castiel a modicum of privacy. 

The realisation of what just happened hit Dean. A thousand different ways the situation may have gone wrong, and a torrent of ‘what if’s’ spun though his mind. What if Alistair had brought a gun? What if there’d been more than 2 people? What if Castiel had been badly injured? What if Castiel had been killed? What if he hadn’t been able to get to the knife? What if he hadn’t had the gun? What if his plan hadn’t worked. A massive avalanche of doubt was clouding his mind. Dean knew he had to hold it together for just a bit longer. 

Walking to the front of the Impala, Dean placed his gun clearly visible on the hood, just as a police car rounded the corner and pulled into the carpark. Dean stood off to one side, his hands raised, clearly indicating he was not hostile and not a threat. He’d just shot and killed someone. Even though it was in self-defence, he was probably going to be arrested; better to be as unoffensive as possible.

When the police car stopped, Dean was amazed to Sheriff Mills climb out “What are you doing here?”

“Good to see you too.” Sheriff Mills has seen Alistair’s body from the road. She walked around Dean and bent down to check he was dead. “You can put your hands down,” she said and nodded to Castiel who was approaching.

“I did it. Self-defence,” said Dean firmly. “He had a knife and was going to attack me. I didn’t mean to kill him though.”

She stood up, “I received a call this morning from Alistair’s father. For all his faults as a father, he’s still a police officer. He told me that Alistair had left the house. He was planning to skip bail, and run,” said Sheriff Mills. “I was already on my way to speak to you, when I received a call from Gabriel Milton.” She looked at Castiel, “Your brother?”

Castiel nodded. He was standing next to Dean, Dean’s arm around his waist, their sides pressed together.

“Gabriel told me that you and Benny were acting on the family’s behalf in a Kidnap and Ransom situation. Castiel had been taken, and you were meeting with the kidnappers.”

Dean appreciated the spin that Gabriel was trying to play. “You got my phone Cas?”

Castiel handed Dean’s phone back to him. Dean unlocked the screen, opened the message app and handed it to the Sheriff. “You can see the time stamps on the messages. I was at school when that photo was sent through, along with the text. I went to Gabe’s house and got his gun,” he gestured the gun on the Impala. “Dad had taken all our weapons. I arrived here first, then Alistair. He threatened Cas. We fought, I managed to get to the gun and shoot him. I didn’t expect to kill him, but I was on my back on the ground, I aimed for his shoulder, but he must have moved at the last moment.”

The Sheriff raised an eyebrow at that, and Dean got the feeling that she didn’t believe his aim was so bad. She turned to Castiel. “Can you confirm this?”

Castiel nodded holding Dean’s hand. “Partly. I was grabbed this morning when I was out running. Tied up, blindfolded, and eventually driven here. Alistair said he’d let me go in exchange for Dean. He made Dean kneel then he went for him. Dean told me to run. So I did. Benny was close by. He pulled me to safety, untied me and by the time I got back here it was over.”

Benny had joined them by this point, he spoke to Sheriff Mills, “But I saw what happened. Dean was unarmed initially when Alistair tried to stab him.

“Unarmed?”

“When Alistair came at me, he thought I was unarmed. But I’d hidden a knife in the gravel. When I kneeled, I grabbed the knife and threw at Azzer, to stop him chasing Cas. Alistair kept coming, I grabbed the gun after that,” explained Dean.

Another set of sirens was approaching, and this time an ambulance came into view.

“You three stay here,” Sheriff Mills ordered, and she went to speak to Azzer.

“You were supposed to get Cas out of here,” said Dean to Benny. 

“Yeah, well your boyfriend is stronger than he looks,” said Benny dryly rubbing his shoulder. “He refused to go until he knew you were OK. Stubborn SOB.”

“Bite me,” responded Castiel to Benny with a raised eyebrow, and a small smile.

“Don’t make me separate you two,” said Dean. The banter between the three of them made Dean relax. Things couldn’t be that bad if they were already teasing each other.

On arrival the paramedics immediately went into triage mode, treating the most seriously injured person first. After stabilising Azzer, the paramedics loaded him into the ambulance, and they came to check on the others. Dean and Castiel argued about who should be looked at next, both claiming they were fine, but they still pointed out each other’s injuries. Finally, Sheriff Mills stopped them arguing by telling them to check Castiel first, as he was still recovering from other injuries.

Castiel sat on the back step of the ambulance as they checked him over. Fortunately, his new injuries were relatively minor, even the cut on the back of his head and the one on his ribs, and they were willing to let him go home. 

Dean’s back was mostly just scratched and dirty. The paramedic gave him instructions on cleaning and treating the scratches, but again agreed that he could leave. 

By the time they were finished Sheriff Mills had called the local police had arrived, and a coroner had turned up to take Alistair’s body. The local police were initially unwilling to comply with Sheriff Mills, but when they found out that it was the Chief of Police’s son, they were happy for her to take all the responsibility, despite it not officially being her jurisdiction. Sheriff Mills sent one of the local officers with Azzer in the ambulance. Azzer was under arrest, for aiding and abetting a kidnapping. The Sheriff hoped to add to add the list of charges later.

The police had confiscated the gun Dean used, but he was able to rescue his pocket-knife and blade from the ditch along with the blow torch, pan and the surviving kitchen knife. Dean figured Gabriel probably wouldn’t want the one in Azzer’s leg back.

Sheriff Mills wanted to drive the boys back to Gabriel’s herself, but Dean wasn’t prepared to leave his car behind. Eventually she agreed Dean could drive the Impala, and she would follow them back.

When they arrived at Gabriel’s, both Sam and Gabe were sitting on the front step waiting for them. Although Castiel’s phone call home had reassured Gabriel that all was well, until he saw Castiel with his own eyes, he wouldn’t believe it. Sam was also anxious and looked worried when he saw the police car with them.

Gabriel pulled Castiel into a hug, the moment he was out of the car. “You have got to stop worrying me like this,” Gabriel said emotionally. 

“Sorry Gabe,” said Castiel hugging him back. “I promise it is not intentional.”

Dean and Benny stood awkwardly next to the Sheriff watching Gabriel greet Castiel. Eventually Gabriel released Castiel and approached them. “I know anything I say will never be enough,” Gabriel said to Benny and Dean quietly. “but thank you. Thank you both for bringing Cassie home safely.”

Dean nodded in acknowledgement, and Benny shook Gabriel’s hand. “Glad I could help,” said Benny modestly.

The Sheriff suggested they should all relocate from public view, and Gabriel willingly complied. Always the host, Gabriel quickly got cold sodas from the fridge for everyone, and unwilling to be cooped up, Castiel asked them to sit outside in the back garden. 

“Do we need call Crowley?” asked Gabriel to Sheriff Mills. 

“It probably wouldn’t hurt to let him know,” she said. “Castiel is the victim here. We’ll need statements from you all. We’ll look at kidnap charges against Azzer, but he’ll probably say Alistair coerced him or something. But I am not seeking to press charges against Dean. Initial statements clearly indicate Dean defended himself.”

Dean sat quietly next to Castiel. He answered any question put to him, but it was clear that his mind was elsewhere. Castiel kept his leg firmly against Dean’s, providing a solid presence for Dean to latch onto. Once they’d been through the full story, and everyone’s involvement at the trail head was explained, everyone had questions. 

Sam confirmed how he’d received a text from Dean. “Poughkeepsie. To Gabe.” Poughkeepsie was their drop everything and run code. Sam had done exactly that. He’d left school and ran/jogged his way to Gabriel’s house, where Gabriel was waiting for him.

Benny asked about the word Dean had shouted to Castiel, ‘Na-lay-va’. Dean explained that Castiel had taught him the work for ‘left’ in Russian. He was fairly sure that Alistair and Azzer wouldn’t know what it meant, which would give Castiel an edge in his plan. Using the word ‘nyet’ when he asked if Castiel was OK earlier had helped clue Castiel in the meaning quickly. 

Castiel had been impressed Dean had remembered the brief language lesson considering they had been quite distracted at the time. 

Somehow during all the talking Dean realised that his Dad didn’t know what had happened. John wasn’t due back until Saturday. Dean wasn’t sure how he would take this situation, so quickly off the back of the cabin incident. But he’d save that problem for later.

Sheriff Mills agreed she would return in the next couple of days to take statements, and offered to drop Benny home, and he accepted gratefully. Benny managed to slip the unused gun back to Gabriel, without the Sheriff seeing.

Once they were alone, Gabriel insisted on the boys would be staying with him for the rest of the day, and with some authority, Gabriel ordered Dean to make use of the shower area in the Playroom to clean his back. Dean was about to suggest Castiel might want to help, but one look at Gabriel’s face shut down that idea quickly, and instead Castiel went upstairs to find a change of clothes for Dean. 

It felt wrong to be standing in a film set taking a shower, but Dean couldn’t complain at the wonderful feel of the water pressure surging over his head and shoulders. His back stung, but Dean recognised that was a small price to pay for what happened. He used a hand towel, pulling it back and forth across his back to clean the area. Some help would have been useful, he thought. 

Dean hung his head, letting the water hide the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. He wasn’t crying about the pain in his back, or about killing Alistair, and despite what the Sheriff might have thought, he genuinely hadn’t intended to kill him. Yeah, he’d thought about it, and been angry, but at the instance when he’d been faced with Alistair holding a knife, all he’d been thinking about was a shoulder shot to stop Alistair from hurting Castiel again. Dean wasn’t crying about the fear he’d felt when he’d seen that picture of Castiel, tied and beaten. An image that he knew he would never be able to forget. No, he knew this was the release of the adrenaline, and his body reacting to the stress of the day. But he was upset and filled with dread at the thought of leaving Castiel on Saturday. He knew it was for Castiel’s own good. But his Dad had been right about being heart sore. Dean hated himself. His Dad had warned him, hell he’d even warned himself when he first met Castiel. But somehow the kind, thoughtful, gentle person that Castiel was, had won Dean over, without even trying. 

Dean turned off the water, and sighed. Leaving Castiel even temporarily was a future Dean problem. 

There was knock at the door, and Sammy called out, “Dean. Gabriel gave me some cream for your back.”

“Come in Sammy,” said Dean, putting a towel around his waist. The boys had shared a hotel room for years, and the concept of privacy was a distant memory, but neither went out of their way to make the other uncomfortable.

Sam entered and looked around the room with interest.

“Shit, sorry Sammy. I forgot you hadn’t seen this before.” Dean pushed him out the room. “I’ll be out in 2 minutes.”

Quickly drying himself off, he slipped on the clean underwear, sweatpants, and T-shirt provided, wincing slightly as it touched his tender flesh.

Emerging into the kitchen, Dean found Sam waiting at the breakfast bar. “Thanks for the cream,” said Dean taking the tube from him. “I think I got the dirt out, but gonna need your help putting the cream on.”

Sam pulled out a kitchen chair, and Dean straddled it, facing the back of it, allowing Sam better access to his abused back. Pulling off the clean T-shirt, Dean allowed Sam to gently smear the cream along the worst of the grazes. It would help prevent infection, and hopefully promote healing.

“I was thinking I might...” Gabriel entered the kitchen and broke off at the sight of Dean’s injured back. “Ouch, that looks painful.”

“Had worse,” said Dean trying to make light of it. “I once got thrown into a holly bush, Dad had to tweezer the thorns out of me.”

“You guys have a very strange life.”

Dean laughed out loud, “you know, I say that Cas about his life, all the time.”

“I was going to order food. Chinese OK?” said Gabriel.

“Sounds great. Where’s Cas?” said Dean trying to sound casual.

Gabriel smirked at Sam behind Dean’s back. “Upstairs showering. Perhaps you guys should have shared the shower after all and saved some water?”

“Are you done Sam?” said Dean.

“Yeah,” said Sam, capping the cream.

“Good. Can you give me and Gabe the room?”

Looking cautiously between them both, Sam nodded, and went outside to the back garden. 

Climbing off the chair, Dean put the T-shirt back on, and turned to face Gabriel. “I get the feeling we need to clear the air on a few things.” 

“OK,” said Gabriel. “You’ve obviously got something you want to say.”

“I feel like I’m getting whiplash from you. I can’t tell, and I need to know, do you have a problem with me dating Cas?”

Sucking in a long whistle of air between his teeth, Gabriel looked at Dean. “Truthfully. I don’t know what to think.” Gabriel held up hand, “Let me finish.” He took another breath. “On the one hand Dean, you scare the crap out of me. The way you handled those guns earlier. I see you’re proficient and knowledgeable about things I am not sure you should be. You’re a trained fighter – I can’t think of any way to describe it. But then on the other hand, I see a young man in love. You practically took on the whole school just for Cassie. It wasn’t just Alistair and his gang of bullies; you made the students and teachers see Cassie differently from before. You helped him become ‘more’. You’ve now risked your life several times over for him, and today you fought and killed someone to save him. Everything you did, I know you did for him. For love.” Gabriel shook his head, “I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving him today. I know no one else could have done what you did. But I am also scared for him. He’s fallen for you so completely – I can see it. He’s in love with you Dean. Don’t blame me for caring about my little brother. People in love make crazy, wild and sometimes bad decisions. And I just don’t know. Are you a bad decision?”

Somewhat taken aback by Gabriel’s speech, Dean was nevertheless glad that Gabriel was being so honest. “I’m not gonna apologise for being able to defend myself or my family, Gabe. Today I was able to get Cas back, only cos I knew how to do what needed to be done. Take the win.” He paused. “You see a gun or a knife and see a means to hurt someone. I see a tool, only as good or as bad as the person that uses it. I know you’re worried about Cas. I am gonna worry too, every second I’m not with him. I saw how scared he was every day. How he was treated by people that should have loved him unconditionally. I want him away from this town as much as you do. I want him to go to Berkeley. I do love him Gabe, I love him enough to know he has to go. I have to let him go for now. I don’t know what our future looks like a year, or four years from now. We’ve talked and we know we’ll be apart for a while. I made a promise to him, I intend to keep it. But I’m not giving him or us up. Not unless Cas himself tells me that’s what he wants.”

Gabriel sighed, accepting everything Dean said. “I guess we’ll have to see how things pan out then Dean-o.”

Recognising that Gabriel’s use of his nickname was his way of accepting him, Dean smiled. “I guess so.”

“Just one more thing. I just saw that necklace you’re wearing.”

“It’s not the one you think. Cas had them redone,” said Dean, clasping it protectively. 

“Cassie showed me the new tags - Assbutt. I know you joked about it, but Cassie also told me that things had progressed between you two significantly, you know, at the hotel.”

Dean couldn’t help the blush that coloured his cheeks. “Do I want to know how much he told you?”

“Probably not,” said Gabriel grinning. “But I want to say thank you for being good to him. And if either of you need any advice, or want to talk to my gay friends..…”

“Stop talking!” said Dean mortified. “No, never. Please don’t mention it ever again. Trust me, you and I are never going to discuss my love life ever again.”

Gabriel tipped his head on side, in a move reminiscent of Castiel’s, “I know your father is away at the moment. Have you two talked about where you’re going to stay for the week? Has he asked you to stay here?”

Dean looked surprised. “Just to be clear, you’d be OK with me sleeping with Cas? Here at your house?”

Grimacing slightly, Gabriel said, “I wish it was just sleeping, and I don’t really want to hear my brother, shall we say ‘active’, but yes. If you want to stay here with him, you can.”

It was an enticing thought, but Dean had responsibilities for Sam as well. Dean would love to have invited Castiel to spend time at the trailer, but there was no way that a good idea with its bunk beds and paper-thin walls. Gabriel may have a point, as neither Dean nor Cas were particularly quiet in bed. 

“Just think about it,” said Gabriel. “Sam could take Cassie’s room, and you guys can use the bed, just the bed mind you, in the Playroom.”

Dean blushed. “Thank you, Gabe. Let me talk to Cas and Sam, and see if they’re alright with that idea.”

Gabriel waved him off. “Let me order the Chinese, and you need to call your father.”

Dean had been dreading that particular conversation. In fact, he wondered whether it would be better to not mention it at all and wait for him to arrive back on Saturday. Dean knocked the back door to let Sam know he could come back in. Then took out his phone. With a heavy heart he dialled his Father’s number. 

Dean hoped it would go straight to voice mail, but he wasn’t that lucky, John answered on the 2nd ring, “Hey Dad. Yeah, not at school at the moment. No, Sammy’s fine. Er, something else kinda came up…..”

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 

The conversation with his Dad went about as well as Dean could have expected. Once he’d got over the initial surprise about situation, and the concern about Dean shooting and killing someone, he was keen to return to Lawrence as soon as possible. Dean managed to persuade him that they were all fine, and it would be better to stick to the original schedule of John returning on Saturday. At the back of his mind was the thought that if John came back sooner, they may leave Lawrence early, and he wanted to spend as much time with Castiel as possible.

John asked to speak to Gabriel privately, and at Gabriel’s insistence, John agreed the boys could stay with Gabriel for the rest of the week. 

There was a quick trip back to the trailer, during which the boys packed their stuff into a couple of duffle bags, emptied the fridge, gave the place a quick tidy and Dean and Sam moved to Gabriel’s.

Sam thought it would be a great adventure to spend time at the house and spent a lot of time discussing film making (the non porn kind), film production and camera work with Gabriel. The fledging lawyer in him was also fascinated by the detailed contracts that Gabriel used, and begged him to let him read a few blank templates. 

Of course, Castiel was thrilled to be able to spend more time with Dean. Dean even joined Castiel on his morning runs, and although Dean argued he wasn’t there as his bodyguard, Benny and Lee knew he absolutely was. After their run, they would get back and shower together in the Playroom before Dean drove them all to school. Shower sex was amazing as Gabriel had built the shower specifically for filming purposes, with non-slip surfaces, a waterproof padded cushioned floor, sturdy grab rails and, because filming could run for several hours, a special electric water heater that heated water on demand, so hot water never ran out. After school, Castiel and Dean would cook together for Sam and Gabriel, whilst Sam did his homework, and after dinner they would all settle down to watch a film. They’d wait for Sam to go to bed, and then Dean and Castiel would say goodnight before retreating to their little sanctuary of the Playroom.

Their first night together at Gabriel’s, had been the day of the kidnapping, and apart from a few small kisses and cuddles, they both fell asleep quickly, each exhausted and sore from their injuries. The subsequent nights however were spent by them finding new ways to take each other apart as silently as possible, before they would fall asleep, sweaty, satiated and tangled in each other’s limbs. 

On Friday, their last night together, Gabriel offered to take Sam out to the cinema and dinner as a treat. Although no one said it, they all knew it was done with the express intention of giving Castiel and Dean the opportunity for some alone time before Dean and Sam would be leaving, and as embarrassing as that was, Dean wasn’t going to refuse.

Almost as soon as Gabriel and Sam had left the driveway, Dean had turned to Castiel, a predatory look in his eyes. “Want you, Angel,” he said, his voice filled with desire.

“You have me, Dean. Always,” said Castiel reaching for him.

Dean took Castiel into his arms and kissed him hard and demanding. Castiel suddenly found himself pushed against the wall, as Dean kissed and nibbled down his jaw and neck.

Gasping at the intensity of Dean’s embrace, Castiel returned the compliment by grabbing Dean’s thighs and lifting him, turning to brace him against the wall. 

“Fuck, you are strong,” said Dean taken by surprise at the sudden change in position. He locked his legs around Castiel waist. 

“If this is to be our last night together for a while, I want to feel it for days,” said Castiel, kissing Dean. “I want to feel you. I’d really like you to top tonight.”

“Are you sure,” asked Dean.

“Absolutely.”

So far Castiel had always topped and Dean loved it. Castiel was always extremely thorough and caring at prepping Dean, but then seemed to know how to be firm and just the right side of rough with him. Dean would never admit it to anyone else, but he loved how assertive Castiel was in bed. He was sure no one would believe that the dorky studious Castiel was a borderline Dom. They had never done anything that would be consider a true Dom/Sub scene, but Dean loved deferring to Castiel, and let him lead during most of what they did during their trysts. 

Castiel lowered Dean’s legs back to the ground and let himself be led to the Playroom. Once inside, Dean turned on the bedside lamp and closed the door. 

“First, I want to watch you undress,” said Dean. “Then I want you naked and lying on your back Angel.”

The request made Castiel smile. Dean leaned against the wall watching as Castiel quickly removed his socks, stripped off his T-shirt, and then his trousers and boxers in one go. There had been a joking comment made one night, about how unsexy it was to stand there in socks after taking off their clothes, and now they both made a point of removing their socks first, when undressing. 

Castiel stood naked looking at Dean for a moment before Dean pointed the bed. “I said on your back.”

Smiling, Castiel lay down in the middle of the bed, as instructed. His cock bobbing as moved. He watched as Dean walked to the end of the bed and stood there regarding him contemplatively. Castiel found it strangely erotic that he was lying naked, and yet Dean was fully clothed. 

“Touch yourself,” said Dean. “Let me watch you.” 

Without a trace of self-consciousness, Castiel slowly moved his right hand to his cock, which was hard and already leaking precum. With his left he moved it to his chest and stroked a nipple. “Like that?” he asked.

“Exactly like that. Stroke your cock. Slowly.”

Castiel looked at Dean, as Dean watched him slowly move his hand up and down his cock, catching the precum and using as lube. “Please Dean,” said Castiel. “I want you.” 

“I know Angel,” said Dean. “Go on, keep going.” Dean kept up the praise, until he saw Castiel giving little murmurs, and thrusts with his hips. “Stop now.”

Moaning in frustration, Castiel released his hold on his cock. “You’d better get over here soon.”

“I will. Look at me Angel.” Dean had already toed off his socks, and slowly crossed his arms grasping his T-shirt and pulled it off in a one fluid motion. Castiel couldn’t tear his gaze away from Dean’s hands, as he unbuttoned his fly slowly, before slowly lowering his jeans and boxers, kicking them off. Once he was naked, Dean knelt at the end of the bed, and then unhurriedly crawled up Castiel’s body, placing random kisses as he went. When Dean’s face was level with Castiel’s crotch, he grinned wickedly, placed a delicate kiss on the head of his cock, and then continued his slow progress up to Castiel. “Do you know how gorgeous you are?” Dean said hoarsely, planting more kisses on Castiel’s chest. 

“Less talking, more fucking,” said Castiel with a moan.

Laughing slightly, Dean finally reached Castiel’s mouth, and brushed the pad of his thumb over Castiel’s bottom lip. “Bossy!” Dean allowed lowered his face and nipped carefully at Castiel’s lip, before carefully exploring his mouth. Castiel’s hand found its way to the back of Dean’s head, and held him there, as Castiel tried to rut against Dean. “Ah ah ah Angel,” rebuked Dean, pulling away. 

A noise resembling a whimper escaped Castiel, and Dean smirked. “Turnover for me,” he asked. He sensed Castiel tense up. “Just while I stretch you,” he reassured him. “Tell me if anything hurts, and I’ll stop right away.”

Flipping himself over onto his stomach, Castiel felt Dean reaching for the bottle of lube that they’d tucked under the pillow earlier. Dean poured a generous amount over his fingers and allowed the liquid to warm up slightly before letting it drip slowly from his fingers down the cleft of Castiel’s ass. Kissing Castiel’s back, Dean let his fingers play in the liquid, lubricating the way and easing the delicate skin, before touching Castiel’s rim. “Just relax Angel. I’ll take care of you.” Dean continuing his tender soothing strokes, allowing Castiel to relax fully before slipping a single finger into his hole. 

Perhaps having spent so much time on carefully preparing Dean, Castiel knew what to expect, and deliberately calmed his body, which allowed Dean a much easier entrance than Dean had expected. “You’re doing so well,” said Dean. Moving his finger slowly he stretched Castiel, as Castiel had done to him. Gradually easing the way with more lube, and careful pressure. He carefully rubbed another finger alongside the first and let it slip inside. 

Castiel gasped slightly into the pillow, “Oh!”

“Good?” asked Dean concerned.

“Ah ha,” muttered Castiel. “Keep going.”

Grinning Dean carefully kept scissoring and stretching Castiel. “I may not have done the same level of research you did, but trust me you’re going to love this bit,” said Dean, and gently reached and stroked Castiel’s prostate before pressing it firmly. 

Castiel bucked wildly in surprise, “Dean!” he exclaimed panting heavily. 

Pleased with the response, Dean continued his careful preparation of Castiel. Soon Dean could feel Castiel pushing back, whimpering with want, and he withdrew his fingers, “Turn over Angel. Let me see you.”

Castiel turned carefully and let Dean reach down and finger him again, and soon that pleasant feeling of fullness, of something he couldn’t quite express in words returned. Adding yet another finger drew a loud groan from Castiel. 

Dean pressed harder and was rewarded by another breathy moan, “Let me hear you Cas,” said Dean. “I want to hear you.”

Another filthy moan from Castiel had Dean’s own cock fully harden, and he desperately wanted to feel Castiel around him. 

“Please Dean. Please. I need you,” panted Castiel.

Dean licked into Castiel’s mouth. It was wet, messy and Castiel just about sobbed. 

“I’ve got you,” said Dean. He grabbed the lube and slicked up his own extremely hard cock, moaning at the touch. He wiped his hand on the sheet before lifting Castiel’s thighs and positioning himself at Castiel’s entrance. “Are you ready Angel?”

“Just get the fuck in me now,” demanded Castiel.

“Fuck you’re hot when you swear.” Gripping Castiel’s strong thick thighs Dean pushed gently, the lube easing the way, and in a single smooth move he slid fully into Castiel. Bottoming out, Dean paused, needing a moment to gather himself, and checked in on Castiel. “Angel?”

Castiel was gripping the bed sheets, his eyes wide, his mouth clenched as though he trying not to scream. Dean couldn’t tell if it was with pain or pleasure.

“Jeeze, Cas, I’m sorry,” said Dean full of concern. He started to withdraw, but Castiel grabbed his hands stopping Dean from moving.

“No, wait. I’m…. good. Just needed … a moment,” said Castiel. He looked at Dean, and Dean could see nothing but love there. “It feels so incredible.”

Relief hit Dean, and his concerned disappeared. Castiel cupped Dean face with his hand and drew him in for a kiss. The movement caused Dean to move deeper, causing Castiel to moan in pleasure. “Slowly,” Castiel said releasing him.

Dean kissed him again, and moved his hips slowly, drawing back before Castiel pulled on his arm again, enticing him back. Soon Castiel was encouraging Dean’s moves, meeting him thrust for thrust, pushing back, harder. Castiel crying out as Dean hit his prostate every third or fourth trust.

“Yes, yes,” cried Castiel.

Dean was so close, he wasn’t sure how he hadn’t cum already. “Gonna cum on my cock, Angel? Let me see you cum.” 

Castiel’s whole body spasmed as he came untouched. He cried out “Dean!” in a choked sob, and clenched around Dean cock, his cum spilling between them in a hot and sticky mess. 

That was enough to send Dean over the edge with him. Dean’s orgasm hit and he thrust hard and deep into Castiel, “Cas,” he gasped and shuddered as the waves rolled over him.

Feeling both physically and emotionally drained, Dean looked down at Castiel, whose whole face seemed to be wearing an expression of dopey love. His blue eyes hazy with satisfaction. 

Careful not to fall onto Castiel, Dean reluctantly withdrew, and collapsed next to him his chest still heaving.

Castiel reached out to Dean and entwined their fingers. “That was….” Castiel gave up. “Words are hard.”

“But good yeah?” said Dean anxiously.

“Really really good,” said Castiel sincerely. “I think we may have to take turns topping in future.”

Dean smiled at the certainty Castiel had them, in their relationship, for the future. “I think I could live with that.” He let go of Castiel’s hand and groaned as he moved to stand up. “I’ll grab a cloth.” He quickly moved to the sink and grabbed both a washcloth and towel. After carefully cleaning and drying Castiel, he attended to himself before getting back into bed.

It was too early to sleep, so Dean sat up and encouraged Castiel to lie down with his head resting on his thigh, whilst Dean gently carded his hand through Castiel’s hair, and drew aimless patterns on Castiel’s arm with his fingertips. Dean found it very relaxing and let his mind drift. 

“You’re thinking very loudly,” Castiel said with a smile. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“Not worth the penny,” Dean said. He shrugged. “I was wondering about what my mother would think about you,” said Dean. “I am sure she would love you though. Probably think you’re way too good for me. Hell, I think you’re too good for me.”

“Dean,” Castiel admonished. “Don’t think like that.” 

“I mean, I guess sometimes I think you’re going to work out that you could do a lot better than some nomadic weirdo, that lives out a car, and ….”

“Stop!” said Castiel interrupting him. Shifting in the bed, Castiel raised himself up and straddled Dean, taking his face into his hands and stared deeply into Dean’s eyes. “Can I tell you what I see?”

Dean nodded slowly returning his gaze. 

“I see a man who protects his family. A man that worked hard for his education, despite it being fragmented and disrupted. A man that raised, encouraged and supported his little brother at every turn. A man that showed more compassion to a stranger, to me, than I’d ever experienced. A man that wanted to stand by my side, and be my friend, without reward, even when I told him not to. A man that stood up for me, and said ‘enough’, even when he knew it would cause him trouble. A man that risked his life to at that cabin, and at the trailhead to save me. A man that made me fall in love with him, not through gifts, or grand words or grand gestures, although saving my life twice was pretty impressive, but through the small actions of holding my hand, or taking the yucky olives off my pizza, or coming running with me in the morning, even though I know you absolutely hate it.” Castiel leant forward and kissed Dean. “I see you Dean. And it physically hurts when I can’t reach out and touch you. I love you so much.” 

Dean held him close and kissed him back. “I can’t say it like you, but know I mean it. I love you too.”

Soon they were both hard, and Dean could feel Castiel against him. “May I take you again, Angel?” Dean asked as he stroked his hand across Castiel’s chest, deliberately brushing against Castiel’s nipples.

“Да, любимый мой,” said Castiel with a smile. (**Yes, my beloved)

Dean groaned. “I know there was a yes in there somewhere.” 

Castiel reach down between them and took Dean’s cock in his hand. “Любить тебя – это как дышать… я просто не могу остановиться.” (**Loving you is like breathing… I just can’t stop.)

“I can’t understand a word you’re saying, but you’re driving me crazy,” said Dean. “You’re amazing.”

Castiel laughed, and Dean tipped him sideways off his lap, before quickly rolling back on top of Castiel and settling between his legs.

““Люблю тебя, как ангел бога, как розу любит соловей,” said Castiel kissing him again and again. (**I love you like an angel loves God, like a nightingale loves the rose.) 

“I really hope that’s Russian for ‘pound me into the mattress Darling’,” Dean said as he rolled his hips against Castiel.

“It wasn’t, but I really like the sound of that right now,” said Castiel gasping.

“Да,” said Dean smiling. “You got it Angel.”

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 

After making love into the early hours of Saturday morning, Dean and Castiel decided to forgo their usual morning run, and instead spent the time lazily kissing and sucking each other off; making memories to see them through the coming months of separation. Neither mentioned the impending parting. It was as though a single comment would shatter the illusion that everything was normal.

The quietness continued as Dean made breakfast. He was in the kitchen cooking pancakes, whilst Gabriel made coffee. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table reading one of Gabriel’s contracts and highlighting certain passages with an orange marker. Castiel appeared tousled haired from the Playroom and snuck in behind Dean to give him a warm hug and a kiss on his neck as he cooked. 

Straining his neck to turn and kiss Castiel back, Dean gave him a small sad smile and indicated for him to take a seat. 

Looking over his coffee cup Gabriel sighed. “You’re all acting like someone died,” he complained. 

Dean continued to pour and flip the pancakes. “Sorry. I guess I am just ….” He broke off. He couldn’t think of how to articulate how he felt. “You’ve been really great this week Gabe. I can’t thank you enough for letting us stay here. I am sure it wasn’t easy for you.”

Waving off the comments, Gabriel passed Dean a mug of coffee and sat down. “I’d say the pleasure was all mine, but I am sure Cassie would disagree,” he said with a smirk. 

“Gabe,” warned Castiel.

“No seriously. It was the least I could do, for everything you did to… sorry I mean, _for_ him,” said Gabriel. 

Cassie kicked Gabe under the table, whilst Sam sniggered.

“The last three months have certainly been the most stressful time of my life, but I am very glad I got to know both you and Sam through it,” said Gabriel.

“Thank you,” Dean said quietly. 

Serving up the pancakes, Dean joined them at the table and sat next to Castiel, their legs touching under the table. 

They sat through the rest of the meal in relative silence, only Sam asking Gabriel questions about his time in California keeping the conversation going.

After breakfast Gabriel waved them all away, saying he’d tidy the kitchen, to allow the boys time to pack. 

In the Playroom, Dean grabbed his duffle bag, and started folding his few clothes into the bag. Used to travelling light, it didn’t take long to pack everything away. Grabbing his washbag, he threw it on top of his clothes and sighed. He looked up to see Castiel standing at the doorway, almost as though he was afraid to intrude.

“You OK?” Castiel asked.

“Not really. You?” replied Dean.

“Not really.” Castiel walked towards him, and they fell naturally into each other’s arms, hugging gently. “I won’t make a scene when your Dad gets here. But I am really going to miss you.”

Dean rested his chin on Castiel’s shoulder and just held him. “You’re going to be having way too much fun at Berkeley to miss me that much.”

Castiel scoffed. “You know that’s not true.” He sighed, “It’s been good having you around this week. In a way it makes it harder to say goodbye. I got a taste of what living with you would be like.”

“Dork.”

“Assbutt.”

They remained that way, just gently holding each other until there was a shout.

“Dean!” yelled Sam from the main house. “Dad’s here.”

Regretfully they separated and Dean grabbed his bag and looked around the room. “This is probably the weirdest place I’ve ever stayed, but it also felt the most like home.”

Feeling like was he walking to his own execution, Dean held on to Castiel’s hand, as they made their way to the lounge to find John hugging Sam. Gabriel standing to one side watching the reunion. 

Looking over at Dean, John released Sam, and pulled Dean into a back-slapping hug. “How are you doing, son?”

“I’m good Dad. Good to see you,” said Dean, dropping Castiel’s hand so he could hug his Dad properly.

John let go, and studied Dean’s face carefully, before nodding, and turning to Castiel, “Good to see you again. I hear tell you’ve had a pretty rough time of it lately.”

Castiel shrugged, “It’s not something I would be keen to repeat in a hurry. I believe I should thank you for teaching Dean so well. Without him, I don’t think I would be here otherwise.”

Dean caught a flash of something across his father’s face. Pride, concern, anger, fear, or perhaps a combination of all of them.

“I’m sorry you went through that,” said John gravely. “I’m glad Dean was able to help.” Looking around, he saw the bags the boys had packed. “If you boys are all squared away, we should get going. Sam, can you put your bag in the truck?”

“Yes, Sir.” Sam grabbed his bag and went outside. 

“Gabriel told me you hoping to head for California. Berkeley no less,” said John addressing Castiel. 

Castiel nodded. “That’s the plan.”

“Good. I hope it works out.” John looked at Gabriel, “Gabe, thank you for keeping an eye on my boys. Appreciate it.”

“Least I could do, considering everything Dean did for Cassie,” said Gabriel shaking his hand. “It’s been a genuine pleasure having them both here.”

John led the way outside and went to the truck. Sam hugged Gabriel goodbye, and then claimed shotgun in the truck. 

Dean walked to the Impala and placed his duffle bag in the trunk. Castiel walked close behind him. Dean opened the car door but before he could climb in, Castiel pulled Dean into a final hug. “I know I said I wouldn’t make a scene. But I can’t help it.”

“I don’t care,” said Dean. They rested their foreheads together, lips barely apart, just breathing in the same air. “Take care Cas.”

“You too Dean.”

Breaking apart, Dean signed to Cas the word ‘promise’, and Castiel signed it back. It was Dean’s way of confirming to Castiel that he would come back to him, and Castiel acknowledging it. Dean turned and saw his Dad watching them with a small smile on his face. Dean blushed. 

“One second Dean,” said John and paused as though he was reaching a decision. Reaching behind the driver’s seat of the truck, he fished out a triangular shaped zipped pouch around the size of a large dinner plate and tossed it to Dean. “I think you’re going to need that.” 

Catching it on reflex Dean looked down bewildered. Dean knew it was a gun case but wasn’t sure why he was being given it. 

“Take a look, son.”

Carefully Dean unzipped it. Inside was some paperwork, the spare key to the Impala and a beautiful stainless-steel Colt M1911A1 .45 handgun. Dean looked at it slightly in awe. “Dad?”

“Heard you had to borrow one. Thought you might like your own.” John walked over to where Dean was standing and rested his hand on the back of Dean’s neck, tipping his head slightly to look into his son’s eyes. “You’re not a kid anymore. I’m sorry it took me while to see it. I am so proud of you, and the man you’ve become.” said John. There was a tear in John’s eye. Releasing Dean, John held his hand out to Castiel who shook it in surprise. “Good luck Cas. I’ll see you around.”

John walked to the truck, climbed in, and shut the door. 

Dean walked after him confused. “I don’t understand. The key?” 

“The Impala is yours. You’ve always looked after her like she was your baby. Now she is. It’s time for you to do your thing now, Dean. Not mine. Your future lies elsewhere.”

“Dad no,” said Dean visibly upset as his father’s intentions were becoming clear. “Sam?” 

“Sam and I will be fine. You’ve watched out for Sam long enough. You’re a good man Dean, and you deserve a good man. You need to be here to see if Castiel is that for you. I’ve spoken to Gabe. Made arrangements. I’m only ever a phone call away,” John said with a melancholy smile.

Castiel came up behind Dean and wrapped his arms around him as John started the truck. 

“No Dad,” cried Dean. 

“Look after each other boys. Goodbye son.”

John waved his arm out the window, and Sam leaned out shouting and waving, “Bye Gabe. See ya Cas. Love you Dean!” as the truck pulled away. 

Dean stood in front of the Impala, tears now streaming down his face, allowing Castiel to hold him as he watched his family disappear from sight. 

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small follow up to the main story.

“любимый мой, the flat is clean. Stop worrying!” (**My beloved) 

Dean was frantically wiping down the kitchen surface of their student flat for about the hundredth time. Castiel was sitting at their kitchen table trying to write an essay in Russian for his language module, as Dean ran around straightening and tidying every article in sight. 

“They’ll be here any minute,” said Dean in a panic, wondering if there was time to hoover again. They’d taken all their Christmas decorations down the week before, and Dean was still finding pine needles in the carpet. John and Sam’s Christmas presents were stacked neatly next to the TV. John had agreed to visit in January after the Christmas and New Year holidays. He wanted the boys to have their first Christmas together alone, without the added pressure of entertaining family. 

Standing up, Castiel removed the cleaning cloth from Dean’s hand, pulled him into a soft embrace, and made soothing circles on his back. “Sam and John are coming to see you, not where we live.”

Staring into Castiel’s eyes, and allowing his gentle movements to relax him, Dean gave a dramatic sigh and nodded. “I know you’re right, but I just want everything to be perfect.”

“You’re perfect,” said Castiel kissing him. “John is so proud of you and a bit of dust is not going to change that.”

“It’s just the first time seeing them again after Lawrence and…” Dean broke off. He still had trouble verbalising John leaving him behind, even though he loved him for it.

“After relinquishing you,” suggested Castiel. “Handing you over to me?”

Dean snorted, “Some English major you are.”

After leaving Dean with Castiel, Gabriel had explained that in the week leading up to John’s return, he and John had exchanged a few phone calls. Ostensibly John wanted to check how Dean was doing after the shooting, but it soon became apparent that John was also checking to see exactly how serious the relationship between Castiel and Dean was. Gabriel had explained the impact Dean had had on Castiel, and vice versa. It had been John who asked Gabriel’s opinion on whether separating the boys was a bad idea, and if Gabriel would mind letting Dean stay and help him with a college or job application. Gabriel had agreed wholeheartedly.

When their exam results had come through, Castiel had received the grades he needed, and had accepted his place at Berkeley. It had taken Castiel less than 30 seconds for him to ask Dean to come with him.

Dean had achieved his GED, and with Gabriel’s and Castiel’s help and encouragement had applied to the California Fire Service. Sheriff Mills had volunteered a letter of reference, and Dean had been accepted to join their training program. Not only would he receive training to become a Firefighter, but he was also paid a salary. His supervisor was impressed with aptitude and natural leadership skills and had already recommended additional certifications to boost Dean’s career.

The full ride scholarship Castiel had received, along with his monthly allowance from his inheritance, had allowed them to rent a two-bedroom student flat on the edge of the West Village campus. Castiel had insisted on the second bedroom not wanting to push Dean into anything permanent with him, but a brief argument later, followed by some makeup sex, and it had swiftly become a study for the pair of them.

It had been a surprise to find that John had given Dean access to a small saving’s account. John had been steadily saving small amounts over the years, as a college fund for Dean. It was nothing to rival Castiel’s inheritance, but it helped cover the cost of basic equipment and books that Dean required. 

Gabriel had helped them move and get set up in California. Staying longer than intended when he’d been offered a directing job locally, for a TV production company. Gabriel had no intention of giving up his own production company but was willing to put it on hold to stay local to Castiel for a while. Being able to spend more time with Kali was an additional benefit Gabriel wasn’t going to argue about.

Dean missed Sam every day, but all things considered, everything had worked out for the best for everyone. Sam chatted with them both frequently on the phone, and Castiel occasionally provided tutoring over Skype.

“Have I told you today how much I love you?” said Castiel easing Dean on to his lap on the sofa and kissing him chastely.

“Only about 50 times,” said Dean rolling his eyes and gazing at Castiel fondly.

“Hmmm. I must be slipping, it’s usually over 100 times by now.”

“Love you, Dork.”

“Love you too, Assbutt.”

** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** SUPERNATURAL ** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of hugs and thank you's to everyone who took the time to leave me a comment. I genuinely appreciate every single one.


	10. Calendar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link to a calendar, showing the time line of events.

> [Three Months in Lawrence Calendar of events](//imgur.com/a/3Ae4d9r)


End file.
